


Dangerous Desire

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Musketeer cadets with crushes, Obsession, Pups, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Stalking, Toddlers in the garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan went to war with Athos and Porthos but fell pregnant after a year and returned to Paris where he remained raising the Pups and training the Musketeer cadets, and thoroughly irritating Feron and Marcheaux by defeating or messing up their plans an schemes making himself very unpopular with them. </p><p>When Grimaud arrives in Paris he is instantly and dangerous obsessed by the fiery passionate Omega and vows to have him as his own, keen to get rid of d'Artagnan both Feron and Marcheaux do nothing to disuade the twisted Alpha from acting on his desire to possess d'Artagnan, a desire that is not lessened any by a second pregnancy after Athos is recalled to Paris along with Aramis and Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MaryG).



> MaryG prompted this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

If someone asked d'Artagnan and Athos when their relationship began then they would get two very different answers. 

d'Artagnan would say it began to day he walked into the garrison and demanded a duel with Athos for the murder of his Father!. Certainly that was when the flirting began, the less than subtle looks, the desperate desires that kept them both dancing about each other, the lingering touches, and arguments born from sexual frustration. 

According to Athos however the relationship did not start until he'd walked into his apartment in the Rue de Ferou and found d'Artagnan waiting for him apparently having become sick to death of pretending that they didn't feel what was perfectly clear. Athos had given a token protest to feeling anything but friendship towards the Omega, however d'Artagnan had refused to believe him and had pulled Athos into a searing kiss. That had been all Athos's had needed for the damn of his emotions to be broken and in moments he'd had d'Artagnan on the bed and was ripping their clothes off and making the Omega his own.

 

While they couldn't agree on when they got together the two did agree that they ahd never been happier in their lives now they were together and mated. 

At first they had only the biological mating that occurd between all Alpha/Omega couples with Athos marking d'Artagnan's neck, but after the horrors they went through thanks to now dead and thoroughly unmissed bastard Rochefort, and with Milady's blessing they made their mating official with a small but very heart felt ceramony in the small Musketeer chappel. 

The only thing that had been missing at their wedding had been Aramis who had decided to go to a Monastery and become a Monk, his absence was felt even though the regiment was with them wishing them well along with Constance and Porthos who showered them in the traditional white flower blossoms as they kissed. 

Of course things couldn't remain rosey because that would be too easy, Athos and d'Artagnan were just about to go on honeymoon to a property that had been part of Athos's late Mother's dowery in Toulon the South of France when Treville, the new Minister of War had come into the garrison to tell them that War had been declared on Spain (No surprise there), that all leave had been cancelled and that Athos was now Captain of the Musketeers!.

While Athos had protested, babbled, and complained he had eventually agreed and accepted command, on the understanding that he get at least one night with d'Artagnan to consumate their marriage!, and considering the bulge in his breeches Treville hadn't dared say no!. 

After that one night though they were off to War, d'Artagnan, Porthos, and Athos rode to Douai to try and convince Aramis to join them but he had remained at the Monastery and they had ridden to war alone, all of them missing their fourth. 

War however did not give them long for grieve for Aramis though all too soon they were engaged in long bloody conflict with the Spanish.   
Having never been in War before d'Artagnan could hardly believe the horrors of it, the slaughter, he could well unstand why it drove some men mad, after seeing friends literally torn apart on a field of battle it was a wonder to him that he didn't loose his mind, however Athos and Porthos were a constant support to him offering non judgemental shoulders to cry one and ears to listen to his distress helping d'Artagnan through each day and night that passed during the long year he was with them at war, and it was only one year, it might have been longer save for d'Artagnan's heat coming while they were engaging the enemy not far from the Village of Llívia. 

 

The timing was certainly not ideal, but there was not much to be done, d'Artagnan had been using heat supressents but had run out thanks to have their supplies being destroyed and without the herbs to prevent his hormones from reasserting themselves he was all too soon in preheat and had to be seperated from the other soldiers since his scent was distracting them from battle!.  
Athos had hastily put Porthos in command and firmly ignored the dirty laugh the other Alpha had sent him as he'd retreated into his tent to be with d'Artagnan. 

Any thought of trying to keep the noise down went right out of the window as soon as Athos got a lungful of d'Artagnan's rapid full blown heat which after several months of supression was that much more potent. 

Driven half mad by desire Athos fell upon his mate uncarring if the whole camp, battle field, and in fact the whole of France and Spain combined heard the two of them making love!. That was not to say that they were not recipients of several teasing, amused, and some down right vulgar comments from their fellow soldiers as they lay in each others arms for nearly five days and nights. 

If they had thought that being in battle might have made the heat less intense then they were completely wrong because even the sound of canon fire did nothing to dampen their passions, in fact amid the sound of cannon and musket d'Artagnan rode Athos as hard as a stalion, with his back arched, his head tipped back, and his slender body glistening with sweat and marked by Athos's finger prints he had never looked more wanton and desirable to Athos than at that moment. 

For those five lust fuled days and nights the two of them rutted as wildly as alley cats succeeding in breaking the cot in their most vigorous moments resulting in them rolling onto the floor and rutting into the open dirt without a second thought!, although the broken cot brought about a great deal of laughter on everyones parts and both d'Artagnan and Athos had suffer through teasing for their overly intense passions!. 

 

Athos had always been extremely protective of d'Artagnan, and was driven to distraction during the war with the Omega's unfailing ability to attract danger like moths to a flame!, and for the Omega's maddening habbit of leaping out of fox holes bellowing "Attack" to rally the men into battle!. 

It didn't seem to matter how many times Athos begged, berated, and screamed at him not to do it d'Artagnan continued to act as he always did and if Athos was getting a bit too irate during a dressing down he used his evil puppy dog eyes and a pouty expression teamed up with a whining keen that Athos was powerless against ensuring that he was swiftly forgiven and got to spend several hours being scented and marked by the over protective Alpha who had become even more intent on keeping his Omega safely by his side since the unexpected heat. 

 

"You know I've got to do my job Athos" d'Artagnan sighed running his fingers down Athos's chest and kissing him there and looking up at him with large eyes that seemed like pools of melted chocolate to Athos, "I promise to take care of myself"

"Hmm, and not get shot, stabbed, held at gun point, tied to barrels of gun powder.........." Athos broke off the list of the many times d'Artagnan had gotten into trouble as the Omega squarked and attacked Athos's sides with his fingers tickling the Alpha until he stopped him by flipping them over and laid seige to his throat   
"You smell delicious" he breathed looking up at d'Artagnan with lust filled eyes "I never want to stop holding you, touching you, and breathing in your scent"

"I've noticed that" d'Artagnan said "You have been more......I don't want to say clingy but I can't think of a better term of late"

"I know" Athos admitted, it wasn't just in battle that he was acting like this, he hated being seperated from d'Artagnan in the camp, growled and snarled whenever an unbonded Alpha or Beta came near the Omega and was forever putting his hands about him and petting him, d'Artagnan wasn't complaining in fact he was enjoying the extra attention especially since he'd become more amorous himself of late but it was starting to make others uncomfortable when Athos was glowering at them for doing nothing more than talking to d'Artagnan 

"I'll try and reign it in" he said kissing the Omega's jawand snuggling against him "I just..........can't get enough of you right now"

"I know" d'Artagnan replied with a slightly smug smile "And believe me I'm enjoying it!".

 

The reason for Athos's over protective behavior became clear the following day when once again after disobeying Athos's command to stay close by his side, d'Artagnan had run head long into battle throwing himself at the Spanish soldiers and used one of their pikes to volt over them and had taken them out before they had a chance to turn themselves round and defend against his sword, then with a cheeky grin he'd fired his musket at Spanish munitions taking out a two of their cannons and several more soldiers!. 

With a French victory seeming more and more likely the Musketeers and French soldiers had rallied and fought even harder defeating the Spanish within the hour and taking their camp and weapons for their own side. 

Panting, his face streaked with dirt and blood Athos had stormed his way over to d'Artagnan intent on giving him the dressing down of his life only to have the Omega suddenly collaps at his feet in a dead faint!.

"Medics!" Athos bellowed hurriedly looking his mate over for possible injury "I need medics here now!", he could find no disernable wound, no bullet holes, sword thrusts, blunt force trauma, d'Artagnan, while being as filthy as him was in one piece except for a superficial cut on his forehead 

"What happened?" the feild medica asked panting slightly from running through the battle field 

"He just collapsed I don't know why" Athos said more than a little alarmed 

"No injury?" the medic asked he took d'Artagnan's pulse 

"No"

"Hmm, his pulse is a litte quick" the Medic mused and lay a palm over d'Artagnan's forehead and frowned "He's running a slight fever too"

"He's sick!" Athos cried looking like he was about to become frantic! 

"I need to examin him further" the medic said "Can you carry..........." he broke off as Athos immediately picked d'Artagnan up and began to make his way back to the camp the medic following behind him like a loyal puppy!.

 

 

By the time they reached the camp d'Artagnan had regained consciousness and Porthos had joined them with a list of casualtys for Athos who only paid it half a mind since his focus was on d'Artagnan   
"Have you been feeling ill at all?, aches, pains?, dizziness, fatigue?" the medic asked d'Artagnan who had been stripped of his armor and was laid out on a cot in only his brais and shirt 

"Well some pain from muscle stress and tiredness from battle" d'Artagnan said "Nothing else, though I think the camp cheffs cooking is getting worse nothings tasted right for weeks!"

"Indeed" the Medic murmured with a frown and lay his hands over d'Artagnan's abdomen and nodded his head "You were in heat just over a month ago I believe?"

"Yeah an unexpected.................no, no I can't be!" d'Artagnan said shaking his head "Thats........I can't be!"

"What?, what is it!?" Athos cried terrified that there was something seriously wrong with d'Artagnan

"Captain" the medic said turning with a smile on his face "Your mate is pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant" d'Artagnan whispered as he lay in Athos's arms in their tent "Of all the lousy timing!"

"Well this might not have been planned or the best time but I can't say I'm unhappy" Athos said with his fingers tracing a pattern over d'Artagnan's belly "What about you?" he asked looking at the Omega "I know it's sooner than we had planned and you'll have to go back to Paris but it's still something you want isn't it?"

"Yes of course" d'Artagnan said "Very much so, the only part I'm not happy about is having to leave you" he sighed and pulled his lips back towards his teeth "It'll be months before I see you again won't it?"

"I expect so" Athos sighed knowing how difficult it would be for him to get leave, if he was lucky he might manage to do so for the birth but that would only be if Treville were able to pull some strings and get him some leave time back in Paris

"I'm gonna miss you so much" d'Artagnan murmured 

"Not half as much as I'm going to miss you" Athos replied pulling him close and kissing him fiercely thinking of all the things he was going to miss while they were seperated, d'Artagnan starting to show, his cravings, the first kick, rubbing d'Artagnan's back when it ached, his feet when they became swollen, assuring him he didn't look fat!, trying to pick names, making a nursery, he was going to miss it all would have to make do with letters and his imagination during the long weeks, likely months that they would be apart

"I'll write" d'Artagnan promised cuddling Athos closer and grinned as his alpha bent forward to kiss d'Artagnan's belly where their litter lay nestled "I'll write about everything, each change, movement, bout of sickness, god forsaken stretch mark!, even how many inches I gain!" d'Artagnan groaned at the thought though Athos just grinned and cuddled him closer 

"I wish I'd be there to see it in person"

"Hmm and I won't be able to moan at you for the factmy back will be hurting, that I can't see my feet, and I'm the size of a house!, nore will I get to wake you up in the middle of the night to get me food!"

"True" Athos chuckled "Though strangely I don't think I'll mind not having to fetch you apples dipped in mustard or something equally disgusting!"

"Raw Onions dipped in honey!", d'Artagnan laughed at the face Athos made and pulled the Alpha in for a kiss "Lets make the most of tonight" he purred spreading his thighs so Athos could get between them "We may not get another chance to be together for a very long time and I want to remember your touch, the feel of you inside me!, I want to still be able to feel you inside me for weeks!" 

Athos growled and thrust deeply inside d'Artagnan's body and pinned the Omega's wrists about his head giving him a look of pure lust "You'll be feeling this for months!" he growled and proceeded to find each and every way to make d'Artagnan scream his name all night!.

 

Paris 

Eight months later

d'Artagnan rubbed the base of his back and squinted in the sunlight as he stood before the stables watching at the cadets sparred, when he'd gotten back to Paris   
Treville had placed him as Commander of the Garrison and the Cadets giving him the task of training the recruits who were raw to say the least. 

As a soldier returning from the War the Cadets were all in awe of him as a seasoned Musketeer despite the fact he was only a very few years older than them, also the fact he was an Omega and Omegas were a rarity in the Army and unheard of in the Musketeers before him made d'Artagnan all the more special to the cadets who gazed at him as if he held the secrets to life!.

Had they been there then Athos, Aramis, and Porthos would no doubt have spent time taking the piss out of the bare chinned goggle eyed whelps who's voices were still squeaking as their voices finished breaking!, the crushes they had on d'Artagnan would have brought about a huge amount of ribbing from Porthos and if he were still a Musketeer Aramis too, especially with the new shadow d'Artagnan had inherited in the shape of Brujon who was head over heels in love with the Omega and followed him about like a Puppy all starry eyed and desperate to please!. 

In his letters to Athos d'Artagnan had not mentioned this since he knew Athos had a protective/jealous streak that would go wild over this!, instead he informed Athos of the first kicks from the litter, the cravings he was having, his disgruntlment at having to let out his clothes and take to wearing the loose fitting tunics that had adjustable laces at the side when he grew too large for his regular shirts and similar styled breeches!, he complained about how huge he felt, how often he needed to use the privy, he also wrote about how much he loved the feel of the Pups moving inside him and how he couldn't wait to meet them. 

Athos wrote back at how much he was missing his mate, how he wished he could be there to see d'Artagnan heavy with their litter, to feel the Pups move, and he appologised at how uncomfortable poor d'Artagnan was and how he was looking forward to joining him in Paris as soon as he could. 

Treville had graciously managed to procure Athos six weeks of leave placing Porthos in temporary command in his absence, Athos was currently on his way back to Paris hoping to make it back in time for the birth and a little time before if possible. 

d'Artagnan was hoping that too he wanted his Alpha to be with him when he delivered their Pups, obviously not in the same room since that never happened, but to be in their home, ready to come and hold the newborns and kiss his face and praise him for how well he'd done. 

As if sensing their Oman's thoughts the Pups chose the shift and kick making d'Artagnan smile and cup his belly   
"Umm anything I can do for you Commander?" Brujon asked as joined the Omega an eager puppyish look on his face 

"No thanks Brujon I'm fine" d'Artagnan said giving the young Alpha a smile "Just thinking of my mate"

"Captain Athos!, of course!, I'm sure he'll be back soon" Brujon said "If you were my mate I'd not want to be parted from you for very long!, I mean........I know he hasn't had a choice and I'm sure he loves you very much and that he'll be doing everything he can to get back here!", Brujon's cheeks had gone an adorable shade of pink as he babbled hopelessly making d'Artagnan struggle to keep from laughing at the poor fumbling Pups expense, reaching he made to clasp the Alphas shoulder and send him to get some more peaches from the market since he'd been craving them since his second month but as he reached out a sudden pain struck in his lower abdomen and his breeches grew wet as amniotic fluid flowed down his legs to puddle on the ground 

"Oh crap!" he whispered as Brujon's eyes widdened in horror 

"Commander?" he whispered looking on the verge of a nervous break down!

"Send for the midwife and Constance Bonacieux" d'Artagnan said running a hand over his bump, "Brujon now!" he snapped when the cadet made no signs of moving!, startling to attention Brujon all but fell over his own feet and stmbled towards the gate of the garrison in a total state of panic!  
"Bloody Alphas!" d'Artagnan muttered making an uncomfortable waddle over to the wooden steps where he paused to gasp and moan in pain as another contraction hit before he made his ascent up the steps and along the balconey going into his and Athos's quarters to change out of his clothes into a birthing smock and sat down on the bed, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared, very scared and really wished he had Athos here with him to both comfort and reassure him.

However this wasn't the first time since he had returned to Paris that he had felt afraid, vulnerable. No, he'd felt vulnerable the first time he had gone to present himself before the King at the Louvre and met the Kings half Brother Phillipe Feron the Governor of Paris.

Flashback

 

d'Artagnan had been in Paris just over Twenty Four Hours giving him enough time to be briefed on Louis mood by Treville, catch up on some sleep, force down some dry toast to try and settle his stomach and keep from passing out before the throne, a change of clothes and a warm welcome home from Constance.

Then he went to the Louvre and bowed before Louis and Anne noting a tall cadaverous individual with long dark hair turning grey and immaculate clothing sitting beside Louis just a little way back from the throne, and close by a man in an elaborate Red Guards uniform with a scarred face who was watching him intently.

"d'Artagnan" Louis said as the Pregnant Musketeer stood up "Your return from war is rather early is it not?" the King asked petulantly something d'Artagnan had been expecting after Treville told him that Louis was displeased to hear that his Champion was not only returning from the war after only a years service but was pregnant!

"Circumstances rather demanded my return to Paris your Majesty" d'Artagnan said with a slight quirk of his lips into a smile

"As I have heard" Louis grunted sulkily 

"You have our deepest congratulations on your litter d'Artagnan!" Anne said receiving a sharp look from the King which she pointedly ignored!

"Thank you your majesties!" d'Artagnan said with a bow of his head 

"While d'Artagnan's abrupt return from the war is a loss to our army your Majesty I believe he can still be a great deal of use to us here in Paris, pregnant or no" Treville put in 

"As what Minister?" the wraith like man on Louis's right asked "A baby sitter to the Dauphin while he grows fat with his own litter?".

 

While d'Artagnan recoiled as if he'd been struck Treville ground his teeth and growled under his breath looking very much like he wanted to rip the man a few new ones!, Louis shot the man a warning look while Anne glared  
"Such comments are hardly called for nore desired Phillipe" she said in a cold tone 

"Quite Brother, while d'Artagnan has disappointed me he is not to be belittled for having been blessed with offspring" Louis said getting a slight dip of the head from Feron 

"Brother?" d'Artagnan whispered to Treville

"Phillipe Feron, Henri IV bastard son, Governer of Paris" Treville whispered back "He has the same disease that afflicted many Bourbon, he is crippled with it", as Louis's attention came back to them they both stood back to attention 

"Go on with what you were saying Treville" Louis said shifting on his throne 

"Yes Majesty, I have placed d'Artagnan in charge of the Garrison as Commander in the absence of Captain Athos, he will be in charge of training the new recruits to the Musketeers, a very important task since they will be the soldiers who shall one day protect The Dauphin"

Louis smiled at this looking pleased at the thought of his Son continuing the legacy of the Royal Regiment

"You think that wise Minister Treville?", the red guard asked looking d'Artagnan over with unconcealed disdane "A pregnant Omega is hardly suitable to run a garrison, in fact it is hardly fitting that such a..........being should be in the military at all especially now he is breeding"

"Who the fuck asked you?" d'Artagnan shot back before Treville had a chance to speak, while he would hold his tongue in regard to Feron, at least before the King considering he was royalty, he would not do so to a Red Guard 

"Marcheaux, Captain of the Red Guard" the man growled showing his Alpha dominance as if he expected d'Artagnan submit as society deemed an Omega should, d'Artagnan however snorted in open amusement

"Captain of the Red Guards eh?" he asked sauntering up to Marcheaux and looking him over before sniffing with a nose wrinkle as if he smelled something rancid, "You do know I've killed the last two Captains of the Red Gaurd?", he smiled at Marcheaux and leaned forward lowering his voice as if exchanging a secret "I can't wait to see how you shape up!".

 

End Flashback

That had been the start of the last eight months of discord between d'Artagnan, Feron, and the Red Guard. 

He'd quickly come to realize that Marcheaux was nothing but a cruel bully, he liked to throw his weight around and pick on those weaker than he, clearly that was what he believed d'Artagnan to be since he didn't miss an opportunity to belittle him and make poorly disguised threats that grew all the more frequent the more incapasitated d'Artagnan became by his advancing pregnancy. 

Marcheaux had not yet dared physical violence upon him but he could tell it was only a hairs breath away from it especially when d'Artagnan stopped him and his men bullying people in the streets and threatening the vulnerable for their own entertainment.

Feron was another matter, the man was incapable of physical violence so he used his tongue to deliver razor sharp cuts, and he did nothing to control the Red Guard who were under his command as Governor of Paris, if anything he seemed to approve of Marcheaux's brutality and encourage it.

While d'Artagnan knew he had Treville's unwavering support, along with Constance's, and the love of the cadets ot did not stop d'Artagnan from feeling very alone at times and more than a little vulnerable especially when he had grown to heavy to fight.

He'd not told Athos of his difficulties in his letters not wanting to worry the Alpha whom he knew would move heaven and earth and risk his commission to get back to him if he thought his mate was in danger, so he kept silent on the matter and "Soldiered on" as it were.

 

Letting out a moan he doubled over his belly and let out a deep breath as a contraction hit. Somehow it didn't matter what training he'd done, how strong he'd become as a Musketeer nothing had prepared him for this, for giving birth to his litter miles away from his Mate who was out at War.


	3. Chapter 3

Athos offically hated the Spanish, he wished that he could send all ten plagues of Egypt to Madrid!, blow a bloody big hole in the centre of spain and let the whole country sink into it and take every single Spaniard with it!.

For nearly a month fuck all had been going on, oh the Spanish troops had been returning fire and given them a few grenade vollys but that had been it, otherwise they'd done sod all so Athos had had no reason to fear his leave would be cancelled or delayed. 

Then the night before he was due to leave for Paris the bastard shits that were the Spanish had obviously received supplies and as the sun set began to bombard their enemy with what seemed like a never ending onslaught of canon fire.

With this going on Athos had no choice but remain at his post and fight along side his men, as far as he was concerned it was as much a moral duty for him to remain in command while he men were under seige as it was a military duty, he would never have been able to live with himself if he left his command and the Spanish were victorious.

However that didn't mean he wasn't sour over being delayed when he hadn't seen d'Artagnan for months, delayed by more than ten days at that since it took that long for them to exhaust the Spanish supplies and destroy their canon and Athos was finally able to depart.

"The General will want a report" Athos said as he threw his stuff in his saddlebags 

"Fuck the General!" Porthos grunted rubbing his sore shoulder where he'd taken a musket ball several weeks earlier "You're late as it is, get the hell out of here and if the General gives you any shit just sic Treville on him!", Athos snorted a little and finished his packing 

"You'll take care of yourself while I'm gone?" he asked

"Always do" Porthos assured him with an easy shrug and clasped Athos's shoulder "Give my love to the Whelp yeah?, and give that Pup of yours a big kiss from his Uncle Porthos", this got a large grin from Athos and he clasped Porthos's shoulder in nervous joy 

"Is it strange that I'm more afraid of d'Artagnan giving birth than I am of facing an entire cavalry of Spanish soldiers single handed?", Porthos snorted in amusment

"You afraid he's gonna castrate you?" 

"I'm afraid he'll die" Athos admitted avoiding Porthos's eyes "Birthing is so dangerous...............", Porthos sighed and pulled Athos into an embrace giving him a shake and a good natured slap round the back of the head 

"d'Art's gonna be fine, if he can run hell for leather into a hell hole without getting a scratch on him then he can certainly deliver Athos junior without any trouble!, now you stop fretting and get back to Paris before it gets any later!" manually turning Athos, Porthos gave him a shove towards the tent opening "And don't forget to bring me back a couple of bottles of the good stuff!" 

"How could I forget!" Athos drawled giving Porthos a mocking salute "Try not to get yourself killed in my absence, and don't cheat anymore of the Sweads at cards they're getting pissed off" 

"I never cheat at cards!" Porthos protested managing to look insulted even with half a pack up his sleeves!

"I'll see you in a few weeks" Athos chuckled and headed out to where Roger was waiting for him, taking a last look around the camp Athos mounted the horse and set off more eager than ever to get back to Paris.

 

Paris

 

d'Artagnan let out a long cry as a contraction shot through his body, Constance pressed a cold cloth to his forehead to try and cool him down as he fell back against the pillows panting heavily  
"Not much longer now pet" the Midwife said as she checked the birth canal "I can see a bit of the first Pups head"

"Jesus Christ I'm gonna kill him!" d'Artagnan panted "I'll bloody kill him for doing this to me!"

"Thats the spirit pet!" the Midwife laughed patting his thigh "You keep spitting and screaming insults about your mate and we'll get you through this!"

"I'm not insulting him!" d'Artagnan panted "I'm a Musketeer and I'm gonna rip his bollocks off!"

"You should save your strength for pushing" Constance soothed as she bathed his face 

"Screw that!, I want to find Athos and chop his knot off for getting me pregnant!", just as he finished shouting d'Artagnan doubled over with another contraction 

"Is all this normal?" Constance asked the midwife rather alarmed by the amount of blood on the bed 

"Perfectly" she said with a wave of her hand "He's doing fine aren't you sweetheart?" she said to d'Artagnan as he flopped back on the pillows 

"Wheres Athos?" he moaned his anger having seemed to switch to a desire for his mates presence "I need him here! where is he!?".

 

In the training ground the cadets were all gathered having given up on trying to train and taken only to sitting and standing around listening to d'Artagnan's cries from above them. 

Many were clutching rosary beads while praying for the Holy Mother to intervine on d'Artagnan's behalf   
"Any news?" Treville barked marching into the garrison he might not be a soldier anymore but he still carried himself like one and acted like one

"Minister Sir!, Commander d'Artagnan is still in labor sir" Brujon said wincing as d'Artagnan gave an ever louder cry 

"That sounds just about right" Treville muttered heading for the table and pouring himself some wine 

"Is all this screaming normal?" one of the other Cadets asked "That doesn't sound normal!"

"Sure it is!" another declared "When me Mamman was having her sixth she screamed blue murder for hours and there was blood everywhere!"

"Sixth?, Christ how many of you are there?" his friend asked

"Fourteen altogether!" 

"I pity your poor Mother" Treville quipped and winced at another scream from the office and took a mouthful of wine "Where the hell are you Athos?" he muttered worriedly

"He'll be alright won't he Sir?" Brujon asked "The Commander I mean?", Treville rose an eyebrow at the earnest look on the cadets face and the desperate love in his eyes and it took everything in the Minister not to snort with laughter at the obvious crush the cadet had!

"d'Artagnan will be fine lad" he assured the Pup "And in a short while we'll be celebrating a happy birth".

 

Up on his hands and knees with Constance rubbing his back and a pillow clenched in his hands d'Artagnan bore down as the Midwife instructed, he was no longer crying out, he didn't have the strength to spare he need to conserve everything he had to push and was sucking in as much air as he could to do so leaving him nothing left for screaming despite the fact the pain had become agonising 

"A bit more just a bite more!" the midwife encouraged while Constance praise him and rubbed at his pelvis to ease the ache as best she could, gritting his teeth d'Artagnan pushed down as hard as he could feeling his bones seperating and the sinews of his body parting as the Pup slid down and a final push there was a shril cry that had d'Artagnan bursting into tears along with Constance and a cheer coming from the training ground!

"An Alphter, a very healthy Alphter" the midwife said cutting the cord and wrapping the Pup in a towel and handing her to d'Artagnan 

"Oh she is beautiful!" Constance breathed "She looks just like you!"

"You think?" d'Artagnan sniffed "I think she looks like Athos!", he groaned as a new contraction ran through him "Can't I just enjoy her?" he moaned tiredly 

"Apparently not" Constance laughed wiping her face and taking the pup to wash her while d'Artagnan got on with delivering the second pup.

 

An hour later d'Artagnan pushed an Omega boy into the world and collasped in exhaustion on the bed with a huge smile on his face  
"Well done Sweetheart" the midwife praised "You've done very well"

"Thank you" d'Artagnan said seeming to have forgotten the pain in the presence of his Pups, his Omeron laid in his arms and his Alphter still being cuddled by Constance 

"Have you any names picked out yet?" the midwife asked 

"Brielle Lucie for my Alphter" d'Artagnan said having selected names with Athos via letters "And Alexis Mason for my Omeron"

"Good names" Constance said kissing the newly names Brielle looking very reluctant to part with her anytime soon however as d'Artagnan winced her expression changed to one of worry 

"Just the after birth" the midwife said without concern "if you can take little Alexis for a wash I'll see to that and then we can get the happy family put to bed".

 

Naturally a huge celebration erupted in the garrison as the happy news of the two new Pups safe delivery was given to Treville by Constance a huge roar of excitement coming from the cadets who rushed out to get champagne to wet the Pups head.

Treville was of course admitted to the chambers where d'Artagnan was laying in bed with his Pups in cribs beside him curled up with their foreheads touching   
"They are beautiful" he whispered stroking their cheeks with his knuckle "You've done wonderfully d'Artagnan"

"Thank you sir" the tired Omega said sleepily "I just wish Athos was here to see them" he added a little whistfully 

"He'll be here soon d'Art" Treville said pulling up a chair to sit besides d'Artagnan "And he'll be kicking himself for missing the birth", d'Artagnan smiled and nodded his head his attention mostly on the Pups 

"Think he'll be happy with out Alphter and Omeron?"

Treville smiled and nodded without a single hesitation "He'll adore them d'Artagnan that I am very sure of".

 

To the sounds of laughing, talking, singing and drinking in the training ground below d'Artagnan fell asleep with his hand reached out towards his pups and did not awaken until they woke demanding their first feeding from their Oman which d'Artagnan provided shortly followed there after by a clout change before laying them back into their crib and kissing both their cheeks   
"Don't worry little ones Aphan will be here soon I promise" he whispered praying that he was correct, his deepest fear was that Athos had been injured or worse killed and the news simply hadn't reached Paris yet, to have given birth to their Pups and to then find out his Alpha was lost to him forever would be the cruelest fate he could imagine, to be raising their Pups alone for Athos to never see their tiny features, put his finger inside their impossibly small hands, to hold them in his arms and kiss their faces.....

d'Artagnan slumped down on the bed wincing at the soreness between his legs something that would take a while to go away and ran a hand over his face he couldn't continue thinking like this, he had to think positive and believe that Athos would soon be with him and see their Pups, getting up from the bed he limped over to the window and looked out over the darkened city resting his forearms on the window frame and sighed deeply   
"Come home to me Athos, I can't do this without you".

 

Red Guards Garrison

 

Feron looked up from his chaise where he was laid out half asleep from taking his dose of Opium to help ease the pain of his condition, he rose an eyebrow at Marcheaux as the man came in pointed to the wine which the Captain poured for them both

"The Whelps delivered" he said "Pushed out an Alphter and an Omeron from what I hear"

"That hadly effects us" Feron sneered 

"Except the Queens bitch has passed on the news to the Queen and she wants a celebration which the King is agreeing to"

Feron snorted in dismisal at this news "So they throw a party to celebrate a couple of whelps being squeezed out, who cares?, I have more important things to think about", struggling some what and groaning Feron pushed himself up and drank deeply of his wine "We both have more important things to think about" he said looking up through his hair at Marcheaux "Don't let your rivalry with the bitch Musketeer effect our work"

"He's no rival" Marcheaux snorted sipping his wine "He's just a big mouthed whore who needs to learn his place"

"Well" Feron shrugged "Maybe one day someone will teach him just that".


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha Parent-Aphan  
Omega Parent-Oman

Alpha son- Alphon  
Alpha daughter- Alphter  
Omega Son- Omeon  
Omega daughter- Ometer  
Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew  
Female Alpha Neice- Aleice  
Male Omega Nephew- Omphew  
Female Omega Neice- Omeice  
Alpha brother- Alphrer  
Alpha Sister- Alphta  
Omega Brother- Omerer  
Omega Sister- Ometa

Sore as he was d'Artagnan was up and about after three days and took his new Pups out to the market strapped to his chest with slings that secured them and kept them warm against his body.

Contentedly they nuzzled into their Oman and slept peacefully as he walked into the market to order the cheese, butter, eggs, flour, fruits and vegetables for the garrison, the meat they already had delivered from one of the butchers in Paris, a regular order that was only occaisionally added to or lessened depending on how many were in the garrison at the time.  
When the fishermen came in d'Artagnan went down to the docks and bought fresh fish for the garrison.

Being well known by the venders in the market d'Artagnan was warmly greeted by them as he placed his orders.

"Oh are these your littles ones?" Madame D'Arcy the wife of a dairy farmer from whom d'Artagnan was purchasing the dairy products for the garrison which her Alphon was loading into crates to deliver to the garrison 

"Yes Madame, this is Brielle, and this is Alexis" d'Artagnan said with a smile as the older woman admired his litter 

"Oh they are too precious" Madame D'Arcy said beaming at the slumbering pair, "Gustav make sure you add an extra two pints of milk to Monsieur d'Artagnan's order, and an extra portion of cheese, he needs to keep his milk levels up" 

"Yes Maman" the Alpha boy replied his younger Beta Brother moing to help him 

"I'll bet your Alpha is pleased as punch with these two" Madame d'Arcy said "Oh I remember when I first had Gustav, his Aphan was strutting about for days after!, his chest puffed out and a huge grin on his face!"

"Maman! please!" Gustav whined his cheeks turning pink in embaressment!

"Hush you and get that order together!" his Maman scolded him! 

"Actually Athos hasn't made it back to Paris yet" d'Artagnan confessed "He's been delayed for some reason", he tried to sound nochalant but the uncertainty and worry in his voice was clear, the older woman rubbed his shoulder comfortingly 

"I'm sure all will be well pet, and he'll be proud as anything when he meets these two beauties!"

"Ah so the Bitch has dropped the whelps then!" an irritating voice drawled before d'Artagnan could reply and both he and Madame d'Arcy stiffened as they turned to look at Marcheaux "Having fun playing happy families with Athos?" Marcheaux sneered then fake laughed "Of course he isn't back yet!, probably realized he's better off on the front lines than wasting his time with screaming brats and a milk leaking Omega!"

"Bite your tongue Marcheaux!" Madame d'Arcy spat at him "You have no right to speak thus!"

"Oh be fair Madame!" d'Artagnan said to her with a smirk "He is intellectually challenged and can't be held responsable for not being capable of intelligent conversation!, and it is wicked to mock those who are simple!" 

Madame d'Arcy snorted with laughter while others about them scoffed and laughed at the infuriated Red Guard Captain's expense, "You'll pay for that you little bitch!" he growled at a smirking d'Artagnan 

"Yeah?, anytime!" d'Artagnan sneered knowing that Marcheaux wouldn't try anything in front of so many people who would automatically defend d'Artagnan and the new born Pups, he also knew that despite having only just given birth he could easily take the over cocky Captain in a fight 

"This isn't over!" Marcheaux snarled shoving his way through the crowd with a face like thunder 

"I'd better get back to the garrison before these two need a feed or a change" d'Artagnan said stroking Alexis's head gently

"Very well, and you take care of yourself alright?" Madame d'Arcy said "Remember you need to rest up, let those Cadets of yours look after you!"

"Yes Madame!" d'Artagnan chuckled bidding her farewell and heading to the fruit stall to place his order before heading home where he first fed Alexis who woke up demanding his milk followed shortly after by his Alphta, then after a change d'Artagnan wrapped them both up in moses baskets and took them out into the training yard carefully laying them down on the table making sure they were not in too much sun.

"Are you feeling well Commander?" Brujon asked worriedly as d'Artagnan winced as he sat down 

"Well enough thank you Brujon" d'Artagnan replied with a smile "Just a little sore", he had to bite his tongue when he saw the young Alpha grimance at that, "Any news?" he asked looking over to his Pup and tucking the blanket about Brielle a little tighter 

"Nothing Commander" Brujon said his hands flexing timidly in curiosity clearly wanting to touch the Pups but being to shy to do so or ask, d'Artagnan grinned at him 

"When they wake you can hold them if you want" he offered 

"I uh....I've never held a Pup!" Brujon stammered looking at the slumbering pair as if they were bombs about to go off! 

"Well theres a first time for everything!" d'Artagnan laughed patting his shoulder "Think of it as practice for when you have a litter of your own!", Brujon's cheeks burned brighter than a tomato and after stammering something incoherant he shuffled away making d'Artagnan chuckle with laughter   
"Adolescent Alphas little ones!" he said to his Pups "What can you do with them?".

 

It was the following morning that Athos finally arrived in the garrison, he rode in shortly after dawn and leapt from Rogers back a frantic look on his face!  
"Where's d'Artagnan?" he barked at the recruits who were sleepily making their way out of the barracks

"The Commander is in his quarters Captain!" one of them stammered offering a salute that was ignored as Athos shoved Roger's reigns into the stable boys hands and took off running leaping up the stairs three at a time and racing alone the balconey to burst into the appartments where he found d'Artagnan on the narrow bed nursing Brielle with Alexis by his side wiggling his fingers and toes while gazing up at the ceiling

"Athos!" d'Artagnan cried upon seeing him briefly disloodging Brielle from his nipple making her choke out a disgruntled cry before he settled her back again

"Oh!" Athos whispered staggering forward "Oh my God!" he fell to his knees before the bed with tears in his eyes "Our Pups!" 

"Yes!" d'Artagnan half laughed half cried "This is your Omeron Alexis, and this is your Alphter Brielle"  
Athos let out a chocked cry and with shaking hands caressed Alexis's face, it was impossible for him to describe what he was feeling in that moment, an entire world of emotions seemed to burst in his heart in those few seconds, gazing at the impossibly small hands of his Omeron with the far too tiny to be real fingers which were wriggling inspite of seeming to be far too small, Athos felt like he wanted to laugh, cry, shout in triumph, fall to his knees in a prayer of thanks to God, and sweep d'Artagnan, Pups and all up into a massive embrace and hide them all safely away from the rest of the world so they would be protected from any harm!.

 

He did none of these things however, what he did do was look up at d'Artagnan with tear filled eyes and whispered "I'm sorry"

"For what?" d'Artagnan asked gently lifting Brielle to his shoulder to burp her 

"For being late, for not being here, for you you going through all this on your own"

d'Artagnan smiled and reached out to stroke Athos's cheek his smile becoming wider still when the man caught his hand and kissed it "I tried to leave but the Spanish launched a fresh assult and I couldn't just leave Porthos..............", Athos was silenced as d'Artagnan pressed a finger to his lips

"It doesn't matter, you're here now, and as you can see....." the Omega gestured to himself and the Pups "We're all fine"

"You are?, you're sure?" Athos asked looking d'Artagnan over as if searching for an injury 

"Apart from being tired and sore I am fine" d'Artagnan assured him bringing Brielle back from his shoulder and holding her out to Athos who looked terrified!, "She's not a grenade!"

"She might break!" Athos all but yelped making d'Artagnan snicker, ignoring the terror on Athos's face he gently lay Brielle into the Alpha's arms watching with delight as Athos's fear turned to pure adoration at the sight and feel of his Alphter, obviously feeling left out Alexis whinned and squirmed until d'Artagnan picked him up and cuddled him 

"They're so tiny!" Athos whispered "Look at those little fingers and toes!, and they even have nails on them!"

"They do!" d'Artagnan laughed shifting a bit so Athos could join him on the bed 

"I think they look like you, they've got your hair and you chin" 

"But your eyes" d'Artagnan said "And I think Brielle has your smile"

"They're smiling already?"

"I think so, the midwife says it's wind but I'm sure it's smiles!".

 

Athos continued to be fascinated with the Pups even when they went through the unpleasent duty of changing and cleaning them up shortly after their feeds and he spent a good while standing by the crib just gazing at them as they slept snuggled against each other, which gave d'Artagnan a chance to spend more than five minutes washing and dressing and actually bothered to wash his hair and give it a good comb for the first time since the Pups were born. 

When he did return he was immediately pulled into a hug and given a deep kiss before being swept off his feet and laid back on the bed!   
"You need to rest Mon amor" Athos said kissing him gently and stroking his damp hair back from his forehead "You shouldn't be over exerting yourself!, you should be on bedrest and having everything done for you!"

This made d'Artagnan laugh and tug on Athos's arms to keep him from going to start waiting on him hand and foot   
"I'm fine you great fool now get in here with me and we can both nap until the little ones want their next dinner" 

"But don't you need to keep your strength up?" Athos asked weakly "Shouldn't you be eating more and resting more and....gahhh!" the wind was knocked out of Athos as d'Artagnan pulled him down onto the bed and made him lay down and promptly lay his head over the Alpha's chest and slipped his right leg over Athos's legs to keep him pinned down 

"Just rest with me" he breathed relaxing himself with Athos's familiar scent "I've missed you so much" 

"I've missed you too sweetheart" Athos sighed relaxing under d'Artagnan and wrapping his arms about him "More than I can say, and the thought of you going through the labor alone...........if anything had happened to you.............."

"Shhhh I'm fine my love, and Constance was with me as was the midwife, and all of us are fine" kh

"You might not have been though" Athos persisted and squeezed d'Artagnan just a bit tighter as if afraid he might loose him through thought and fear alone "I swear if I ever lost you........."

Looking up at him through dark lashes with tired and shadowed eyes d'Artagnan inched his way up the bed and gently kissed Athos's lips "You'll never loose me" he breathed laying his head back down over Athos's heart and closed his tired eyes "You've got me forever, me and our Pups".

 

Within a few minutes d'Artagnan was sleeping the sleep of the exhausted, a sleep all new parents knew very well especially in the first few weeks of parenthood.   
Athos while tired from the road remained awake watching d'Artagnan sleep and his Pups, he could see the resembalence of them both in Brielle and Alexis a perfect mix of the both of them in two perfect Pups that were more precious to Athos than all the jewels in the Kings vaults. 

Mumbling something in his sleep d'Artagnan shifted and nuzzled his nose into Athos's chest making the Alpha chuckled and stroke his soft hair drinking in his form after so long a parting and ingraining the image of the Pups and his Mate on his heart promising himself to memorize every single second he spent with his family for the God forksaken day when he had to go back to the war and leave them here in Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> Disparaging remarks made about PP body by Feron (Wanker)

Awaking to the sound of crying Pups demanding feeding or changing quickly became common place in Athos's life over the next few weeks.   
An odd routine was soon formed between himself and d'Artagnan as the Pups cries awoke them, Athos would slide out of bed and fetch the Pups while d'Artagnan sat up in bed and loosened his night shirt if he was wearing one and too the Pups to his breasts and nursed them. 

After that Athos would burp them and lay them back down in their cribs he and d'Artagnan enjoying a cuddle for the next half hour or so until it came time for them to be changed, then they could get themselves a few solid hours sleep together. 

With garrison rising early both d'Artagnan and Athos did the same, with the Pups waking them at dawn almost as regular as clock work they both stayed up then, washing and dressing before going down to breakfast with the cadets. 

 

Athos soon discovered that all the cadets adored d'Artagnan, as he was a seasoned soldier who had been to war he had become their idol, as he, Aramis, and Porthos had been to d'Artagnan when he had been earning his commission. 

This hero worship extended to himself aswell since he was too a battle hardened soldier and their Captain, however that did not take the shine off d'Artagnan who they clearly thought walked on water!. Learning from Constance and Treville that the whole garrison had been privy to d'Artagnan's labor, not the sight of course but his cries of pain. His long hours of anguish and success in bringing two such perfect Pups into the world had made him all the more wonderful to the young Alphas and Betas. (Omegas were very rare in the armed forces, another thing that singled d'Artagnan out as special).

Just as quickly as he discovered the hero worship, Athos discovered that Brujon had a very large crush on d'Artagnan. 

 

The Alpha in Athos snarled at the insolent whelp daring to covert what was his, desired a challenge with the barely out of Puppyhood Alpha, growled at him to take the Alpha down a peg, to teach him his place, take him by his scruff and make him understand that he would never come anywhere near d'Artagnan. 

The Man in Athos however quieted his savage Alpha, seeing the crush for what it was, not a challenge to his bond with d'Artagnan, or a threat to his small pack, but a simple Puppyhood crush on an older Omega.

Part of Athos was proud that he had snared such a beautiful Omega as to attract the attentions of a youthful Pup, and he certainly couldn't blame the young Alpha for finding d'Artagnan beautiful when he felt that way himself.   
Another part of him was amused at Brujon's bumbling about d'Artagnan, his large moon eyes, and fumbling clumsy speach!, the poor boy was hopelessly smitten and hadn't a hope in hell with his crush!.

 

"You shouldn't tease the poor Pup" d'Artagnan chidded him after one such episode in which Athos hadn't been able to resist making poor Brujon babble hopelessly as he tried to speak to d'Artagnan, and still gazed at the Pups as if they were breakable objects!, "I'll bet you were no better at his age" he added to Athos as they rode to the Louvre. 

Queen Anne desired to see the Pups that d'Artagnan had born and bid him to bring them to the Louvre with Athos. 

"I can not recall any crushes as such" Athos mused as he gazed down at Brielle who was sucking her thumb as she slept strapped safely to his chest by a sling, Alexis was in one strapped to d'Artagnan's chest though unlike his sister he was awake though only just, his eyes were heavy and he was growing sleepier by the moment, freshly changed and fed both d'Artagnan and Athos were hoping they would get through the royal visit without any difficulties, while Queen Anne would likely be practical if the Pups cried for feeding or needed to be changed, Louis may not see things that way and might take offence, not something they wanted to risk happening.

 

They Royal family were in the gardens enjoying the warm sun with the little Dauphin playing on the grass with his toy blocks and a wooden horse on wheels that he was taking great delight in smashing into the blocks after building them up!.

"Not quite an architect yet eh my Prince?, more a destroyer I think!" Louis laughed as The Dauphin clapped his hands and waved at his parents happily 

"I'm sure our Nephew will grow to be a fine builder aswell as a warrior in time" Feron declared sychophantically 

"A true Son of France, powerful, artistic, brave, and wise!" Louis stated "What Father could ask for more", Louis turned to Anne but saw Athos and d'Artagnan coming across the lawn with Treville who had met them in the Louvre and warmly greeted them, especially the Pups over whom he turned to complete mush!

"Ah Captain Athos, Commander d'Artagnan, Treville!" he greeted with a smile 

"Your Majesties", carefully supporting the Pups d'Artagnan and Athos bowed to the King and Queen and the Dauphin who was ignoring them in favor of his toys as any child of three would do so

"Athos, d'Artagnan it is good to see you both" Anne said rising from her chair and beckoning them over so she might see the Pups "And these are your new litter" she beamed gazing down at the sleeping pups "A very fine litter indeed, a very beautiful pair of Pups" she said with a broad smile 

"Thank you Majesty" d'Artagnan said his cheeks colouring with joy at her praise of his litter 

"What are their names?" Louis asked arching his head so he could look down at the Pups which his Queen was rather dominating at the present 

"Our Alphter is called Brielle, and our Omeron is called Alexis, Sire" Athos said breaking into a smile himself as Brielle opened her eyes sleepily and blinked at Anne

"Oh you are such a little sweetheart aren't you?" she declared stroking the Pups cheek   
"You'll be a heart breaker too once you grow up!" 

"Over my dead body!" Athos growled "No ones getting near her or her Omerer"

"You'll have to be teaching them to fight then" Anne laughed "Because these beauties will have armies of suitors after them!"

"Oh we'll be training them to be future Musketeers Majesty" d'Artagnan said shifting Alexis slightly, he opened one sleepy eye and yawned before deciding that being awake wasn't worth the hassle and promptly fell back to sleep! 

"Hear that Louis!, these will be your guards in years to come!" Louis declared to his Son as he built another tower to destroy!

"You'll wanting to get back into training yourself I imagine" Feron sneered nastily at d'Artagnan his eyes running over the loose shirt and undone doublet d'Artagnan was wearing in disdane looking especially at the Omega's enlarged milk heavy breasts over which he couldn't bear anything tight at present "Hopefully you won't struggle to much in regaining muscle tone" 

"Oh I won't be rushing into anything Feron" d'Artagnan replied with a voice so cold he should have been breathing snowballs!, "These two are certainly keeping me very fit with all the running around after them", he offered the Duke a glacial smile "It must be so terrible for you, not being able to ride, or hunt, or use a sword!. In your infirmity it must be such a relief to have Marcheaux to run around after you as your errend boy!"

Treville had to stifle his laughter in a cough while Anne bit her lip to keep from smirking at the double hit d'Artagnan had just delivered on Feron and Marcheaux, the Duke glared at him while Marcheaux's face turned as red as his uniform!

Louis thankfully being more interested in the Pups ignored the digs that d'Artagnan and Feron had dealt each other and instead insisted on being allowed to hold Alexis.

d'Artagnan was a little reluctant to hand him over to the King and Athos was growling under his breath, it was very difficult for an Alpha to see a none pack member handling his or Pup, and just because Louis was King it didn't mean that Athos didn't feel threatened by his handling of Alexis who whimpered as he was shifted from d'Artagnan to the King.

Louis however held him easily and grinning at the sweet face and large dark blue eyes which blinked at him curiously   
"You're a fine weight aren't you little one" Louis said "Going to grow into a strong Omega like your Oman I think!"

"May I?" Anne asked Athos indicating she'd like to hold Brielle, having to forcefully restrain himself from snarling, Athos handed the Pup to the Queen, Brielle let out brief cry and squirmed a little before staring at Anne and grabbing at the ring on her finger in a surprisingly strong grip obviously having been fascinated by the way the light shone on the jewel   
"Oh you're a curious one aren't you?" Anne said making sure Brielle couldn't get the ring since if she put it in her mouth as a baby was liable to she would easily choke on it, "You're going to be a handful for your parents aren't you?"

"I think they both will be" d'Artagnan said proudly, he grinned as Louis introduced the Dauphin to Alexis, little Louis frowning at the Pup and trying to show him his toys which were too advanced for such a young Pup, then when Alexis didn't show interest he frowned at his Father

"Why not play?"

"He's too small Louis, he needs to grow up before he can play like you do" the King explained "He's only a few weeks old"

"Make them grow faster!, I want playmates!" Louis demanded as if it were that simple!, the adults all laughed at his innocence 

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way your Highness" Treville said to him "But I'll be more than happy to play with you if your Father will give me leave from my duties to do so"

"Say yes Papa gotta say yes!, wanna play soldiers!, you play too!" Louis demanded clapping his hands 

"Soldiers again is it?" the King laughed "And what are we battling today?, another dragon perhaps?, an invading army?"

"A dragon in the woods Papa!, we got to fight it!, it wants to steal Mamma and Connie cuz they pretty and dragons like things pretty!"

Both Constance and the Queen laughed at this while Feron sneered in derision at the childish antics  
"Well then I think we had best get our armor on eh Treville?" Louis said to the Minister "This foul beast must be slain to protect my Queen and her Lady"

"Indeed Sire I shall ready our horses and swords immediately!" Treville replied with a bow

"Duty calls it seems!" Louis quipped as he handed Alexis back to d'Artagnan the Pup immediately settling into his Omans arms contented by the familiar scent 

"Good dragon slaying sire" d'Artagnan laughed his smile broadening as Treville took the Dauphin onto his shoulders making the boy squeal in delight and with Louis they set off to the woods to fight the Dragon!.

 

"Think we'll be dragon fighting with these two one day?" Athos asked watching closely as Constance too Brielle, as she was practically pack he felt happier about her holding his Pup 

"And armies, and other monsters I'm sure!" d'Artagnan said 

"You've not had these two Christened yet I believe" Queen Anne said 

"Not yet Majesty" d'Artagnan confirmed 

"Well then you may do so in Notre Dame!, future Musketeers should have the finest of Christenings after all!", d'Artagnan gaped at her while Athos smoothly agreed, it wasn't every Pup that got such a Christening after all

"Would your Majesty care to be God mother?" d'Artagnan asked, Constance and Treville were already to be God parents, Porthos would have been too but as he was unable to get leave he would have to be in spirit only, besides he practically Oncle anyway "The King too of course" d'Artagnan said 

"I'd be delighted" Anne said with a bright smile "As will his Majesty I'm sure"

"Hm, God Father to peasants whelps" Feron declared "Not much of an honor"

"Better a peasent than a bastard though" d'Artagnan shot back 

"Indeed" Marcheaux sneered "I wasn't aware that you and Captain Athos were married, I believe he already has a wife does he not?"

Athos growled at the Red Guard Captain his hand going to his sword but d'Artagnan beat him to the punch   
"A bonding is as good as a marriage, more binding too, I'd have thought your parents would have told you that, unless of course they never got round to it themselves!"  
Marcheaux's face went purple in anger but he did not dare lift a hand to d'Artagnan in the Queens presence and could do nothing but growl under his breath and glare at d'Artagnan who smirked back at him, at that point Brielle began to whimper and squirm an indication she was getting hungry again so d'Artagnan and Athos made their farewells and went back to garrison so the Pups could be fed in privacy.

 

Garrison 

 

After settling the Pups into their cribs d'Artagnan and Athos settled down for a glass of wine each sitting out on the wooden balconey well within earshot of the Pups in necassary.

d'Artagnan snuggled close to Athos and kissed his neck tenderly and smiled as Athos ran a hand through his hair and down his back, they had not been more intimate than cuddles and kissing, he was still too sore and frankly too tired caring for the Pups for anything else which Athos more than understood. While celibacy over the last few months did make the Alpha keen for sex with his mate he was not going to force the issue and with how d'Artagnan still winced when riding or sitting he knew that he was not ready for anything like that yet and contented himself in holding d'Artagnan close and breathing in his scent.

"I could....." d'Artagnan ran his fingers down towards Athos's crotch indicating his intent but Athos caught his hand and brought to his lips kissing his fingers and shook his head

"No, I'm fine love, just being with you and our litter is enough for me, besides looking after those two is more exhausting than days in the field under heavy fire!", d'Artagnan laughed and relaxed against him 

"Nothing quite prepares you for it does it?" he said closing his eyes "How much work is involved"

"No, but I wouldn't change it for the world" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan's head "Right now life is perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more".


	6. Chapter 6

Athos brought Roger to a halt on the hillside over looking Paris and sat back in the saddle to admire the city. Two years had gone by since he had last been home, two long years and far too many battles with more than enough blood shed for one life time.   
He was more than thankful that d'Artagnan had been spared the horrors of war these past two years, especially considering some of the nightmares he had wittnessed, how one human being could do such abominations to other humans was beyond him, beyond anyone he suspected.

Besides him on Filipe, Porthos opened a bottle of wine and took a deep drink before offering the bottle to Athos who happily took it and drank, "Home sweet home eh?" 

"After far too long" Athos agreed, the two of them looked to the left where Aramis was with them, having rejoined them days ago at a Monestary where they had thwarted an attempt by brigands to steal French Munitions and sell them to the Spanish. 

After a some what prickly start Porthos had warmed back up to Aramis and was clearly happy to have his Brother back at his side, something that Athos knew d'Artagnan would be thrilled about too.

"We should go" he said to the pair "We need to see Treville before we can get to the garrison"

"Keen?" Porthos asked with a grin 

"It's been two years Porthos!, two bloody years!, of course I'm keen!"

"I can't believe you're an Aphan now!" Aramis said shaking his head "You and our little d'Art parents!"

"Bet those two have grown" Porthos mused "Toddelers now, they'll be into everything!".

 

Garrison

 

Into everything was putting it mildly, d'Artagnan could have written song and verse about how much trouble toddelers were especially right now as he chased after a giggling Alexis across the garrison as the pup tore towards the stables determined to get out of his evening bath!, Brielle was little better as she kicked, screamed, and yelled blue murder in Constance's unyeilding grip as she carried the Pup up to the office and quarters.

"If you hadn't played in the mud with Alexis you wouldn't have gotten so dirty and you wouldn't need a bath" Constance said to the squirming two year old

"No Barf Hate Barf!" Brielle yelled her chubby fists beating at Constance's arms and her round cheeks becoming bright red in temper "Mean Consta!, no barf!" (All she could manage of Constance's name)

"Yes Bath, and I'm not mean!" Constance said with a chuckle.

 

d'Artagnan managed to catch up with Alexis and scooped him up into a hug making the pup squeal and kick his legs "Oman!!!" he yelled

"Bath time trouble" d'Artagnan said shifting the Pup to sit him on his hip, unlike his tempermental Alphta Alexis didn't scream or throw a temper tantrum instead he began to suck his thumb while snuggling against his Oman while pouting   
"You needn't think that you will get out of having a bath by pouting young man!" d'Artagnan informed him "Both you and Brielle will be scrubbed clean before your supper"

"Baffs bad, no baffs!" the Pup sulkily mumbled taking his thumb from his mouth and and dampening d'Artagnan's shirt with spit, (A frequent occurance) 

"Yes bath whether you like it or not!".

 

Half an hour later d'Artagnan had the pair in the smaller wooden tub inside the large metal tub with wooden ducks splashing about to their hearts content despite being vocal about not wanting to bath before they got in.

Letting the pair splash about was far easier than trying to get them to sit still while he washed their hair so d'Artagnan let them get on with it and used the soap as they played planning to mop up later. 

"Looks like Alexis has managed to rip his breeches again" Constance said putting her finger through a small hole in the knee 

"I swear he does it on purpose!" d'Artagnan sighed cupping water in his hands and tipping it over the little Pups head making him splutter and laugh "You're a bundle of trouble aren't you little Man?" he said kissing Alexis's head, "And you Madame are the ring leader of everything!" he said to Brielle who stuck her tongue out flicking water at her Omerer who retaliated creating a mini water fight that by the time d'Artagnan and Constance had the pair out of the bath, dried and into their night clothes had created quite the tidal wave about the chamber!

"I can feed them while you clean up if you want" Constance offered pushing her hair back from her forehead 

"Would you mind?" d'Artagnan asked some what frazzled, (A regular feeling these days!) 

"Go on, I've got this!" Constance laughed patting his shoulder and going to get the Pups their supper. 

 

After mopping up the mess of the Pups bath, and making sure the cadets had their evening meal, had no injuries that needed tending from their training/fights with the Red Guards, and the horses were settled for the night d'Artagnan was more than ready for his own supper, a soak in the tub and a nights sleep, however as he went up the stairs to the quarters he smelled a scent he hadn't in years, a scent that had his fatigue slipping away and made him run into the quarters where he found Athos kneeling before the wide eyed Pups with Constance beaming down on them.

"Athos!", the name came out as a breathy whisper but enthused with overwhelming passion 

"Did you miss me!?" Athos asked getting to his feet and offering a mock nochalant smile that ended the second d'Artagnan was in his arms

"I think it's bed time for you two" Constance said taking the Pups hands and leading them to their small bedroom with twin cots, 

"Tha Aphan?" Brielle asked looking both excited and curious 

"It is little one" Constance said "And you two need to be good Pups and go to sleep so your Oman and Aphan can have some time together" 

"He home f'ever now?" Alexis asked yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists 

"I think so poppet" Constance said tucking him and Brielle into their beds and kissing their cheeks "Sweet dreams you two". 

Smiling despite the heat in her cheeks Constance quickly departed from the quarters without d'Artagnan or Athos noticing her since they were far to involved with each other and falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and clothing which they were tearing from each other "God I've missed you!" d'Artagnan groaned panting from a deep and searing kiss 

"Not half as much as I have you!" Athos growled and burried his face in d'Artagnan's throat making the Omega gasp and squirm and pull his mate closer keen to reafirm their bond, the noises he makes are both obsecene and filled with need as the last of their clothes wind up on the floor and Athos's is ridgid between his thighs.

Caring nothing for propriety he pushs at Athos's chest and flips them over so he is straddeling the Alpha and sliding with filthy moan upon his cock and swelling knot. 

Beneath d'Artagnan Athos is gritting his teeth with impatient desire, his blood is hot in his veins and his need to possess and claim d'Artagnan making him half mad, a feeling that only increased as d'Artagnan threw him a coy smile and a wicked look through half lidded eyes as he torturously took his time in moving, and ran his fingers oh so slowly through Athos's chest hair almost pulling at them one by one to make his entire torso feel as if it was aflame!.

"Dear God!" he groaned his calloused hands cupped d'Artagnan's buttocks giving them a hand squeeze 

"Want something darling?" d'Artagnan teased leaning forward to nip playfully at Athos's nipple 

"You, I want.......mmnnnah"

"Sorry?, I didn't quite catch that what was it you sai..........." d'Artagnan's sentence broke off into laughter as Athos flipped them over with a surge of Alpha strength and began to pump hard in and out of his body apparently unable to withstand anymore of d'Artagnan's teasing.   
This was not the slow gentle coupling of romance, or the giggling fumbling sex of new lovers, it was the hard desperate almost painful passion of lovers who have been parted for far too long, franticly their hands ran over familiar flesh they had missed, their mouths locked together in a heated battle for dominance as they writhed upon the sheets, both would be sore and bruised in the morning and neither cared, wanting to be sporting each others marks come the following day. 

Tipping his head back d'Artagnan clench hard with his inner muscles locking his legs about Athos's hips as he came hard between them, Athos followed several moments later falling heavily over d'Artagnan panting and comfortably resting his head over the Omega's heart while d'Artagnan ran his fingers through his hair  
"Hmm, you get your breath back, then we'll try for round two!" he said with a grin, Athos looked up at him bewildered before breaking into laughter and resting back against d'Artagnan's chest.

 

Athos woke pleasently sated and feeling wonderfully lazy, he hadn't had a lay in for months and certainly hadn't had the chance to sleep in a real bed, and especially not with his lovely mate who was snuggled beside him snuffling softly into the pillow with his black hair falling every which way. 

Grinning Athos peeled back the sheet and ran his fingers down d'Artagnan's spine admiring the marks his fingers, lips, and teeth had left behind last night   
"Hmm thats nice" d'Artagnan sleepily mumbled making Athos grin and bend to start placing kissess down d'Artagnan's back making him arch and mewl which was right when Brielle and Alexis burst in from their bedroom and leapt on the bed jumping all over their parents and loudly declaring they were hungry for breakfast!.

"Give up on lay ins love" d'Artagnan drawled to Athos with an amused roll of his eyes as the twins burrowed between them giggling loudly "I get this every morning!"

"Every morning?" Athos groaned, would they never have morning sex again?

"We come t' market wit'u Oman?" Alexis asked 

"You can, and we'll need to go soon" d'Artagnan said kissing his face and ruffling Brielle's hair, to Athos's disappointment he then climbed out of bed and clearly planning on getting ready for the day 

"C'mon!" he say to Athos who was still laying there 

"Couldn't you send one of the Cadets to the market while we.......", Athos didn't finish the sentence as the sheet was ripped off him, his legs were pulled from the bed and feet deposited upon the floor with a thump, "Slave driver!" he grumbled getting to his feet and following d'Artagnan.

 

The morning wash was far more fun than normal as d'Artagnan and Athos played with each other caressing and kissing as they washed up making the Pups laughing and make "Eeewww" noises while splashing at their parents   
"You smell devine" Athos said breathing in d'Artagnan's scent as he helped him wash his hair 

"I think you coming home might be triggering an early heat" d'Artagnan replied recognizing the familiar symptoms 

"Then we should................"

"It'll be hours if not a day or so before I'm in full heat" d'Artagnan said cutting Athos off "Time enough to get the grain from the market and get our two trouble makers to Constance for a few days" 

Athos pouted but nodded his head finishing up his washing and joining d'Artagnan and the Pups for a breakfast of porridge which was far messier than he had ever imagined it could since the Pups seemed to look squeezing it in their hands, smearing it over their faces, and throwing it at each other!.

"And here I thought battle was hard work!" he sighed as he helped d'Artagnan clean them up and dress them for the day 

"Welcome to parenthood!" d'Artagnan laughed "It's the hardest job you'll ever do!".

 

Aramis and Porthos were sparring in the training yard when d'Artagnan and Athos came down with the Pups, they immediately broke off as the family approached, both Musketeers keen to see d'Artagnan and meet the Pups for the first time.

"Aramis, I can't bloody believe it!, four years!" d'Artagnan said with a laugh hugging him tightly 

"You can't believe it!, hell I can't believe you're an Oman now!" Aramis said looking with a touch of jealousy at the Pups that d'Artagnan and Athos handled so freely something he would never get to do with the Dauphin

"Brielle this is Aramis" d'Artagnan said to his Alphter lifting her up so she could look at Aramis a little closer "Aramis, this is Brielle"

"Charmed Madamoiselle" Aramis said with a dramatic bow that made Brielle giggle 

"Hey don't you dare starting trying to charm my Pups!" Athos growled as he let Porthos hold Alexis, the Pup looked impossibly tiny against the large Musketeer's chest and was very curious about the large Musketeers scar 

"I got that because I'm a pirate!" Porthos mock growled making Alexis's eyes go wide in awe 

"Teach me how t'be pirate!, I wanna go be pirate!" he shrieked 

"Welldone!" d'Artagnan sighed "You'll get no peace from him now!" 

"Thats fine, I love Kids and Pups" Porthos declared beaming at the young Omega in his arms 

"Indeed?" d'Artagnan asked "Great then you can Pup sit while I go to the market!", before Porthos could form any protest Brielle was neatly popped into his arms and d'Artagnan was giving Athos a kiss and departing in the wagon with the cadets leaving the three staring after him in bewilderment 

"Can we play hide an seek?" Brielle asked brightly, expectantly Porthos and Aramis turned to look at Athos who's face was a picture of fear at the thought of being left alone with toddelers 

"Whatever you two do don't let me loose them!" he growled.

 

As it turned out the Pups going missing was the least of things they needed to worry about as a greedy noble tried to fake theft of his grain and blame it on the refugees that were camped out in Paris and d'Artagnan got arrested trying to prevent a fight breaking out. 

Treville managed to secure his release after one night inside though there was a bitter exchange of insults between the Omega and Marcheaux before he departed and he had to assure Athos that Marcheaux had not hurt him to keep the infuriated Alpha from ripping the bastard limb from limb. 

However it was not Marcheaux that Athos should have been concerned with at all, as the leader of the brigands who had tried to sell the munitions to the Spanish, Lucien Grimaud had come back to Paris where he planned now to stay, and his cold dead eyes had locked onto d'Artagnan on the edge of the refugee camp snuggled into Athos's arms and a powerful desire filled his all but inhuman heart.

It was not the desire of a normal man or a normal Alpha, not a simple sexual yearning of physical desire, it was not even envy for Athos's good fortune at having d'Artagnan for himself. 

This was a twisted and dangerous craving to possess and dominate utterly and completely, to remove d'Artagnan from the world and make him entirely his own, a sickening desire that Grimaud silently swore he would see forfilled.


	7. Chapter 7

Athos and d'Artagnan all but fell into their quarters kissing and caressing each other with furious passion. 

The spiced scent of d'Artagnan's heat was enthralling Athos, making his blood boil in his veins and head to the south of his body in a powerful surge.

d'Artagnan made a keening noise as he wrapped his arms about Athos's neck and jumped up to wrap his legs about the Alpha's hips playfully rubbing himself against Athos's groin making the Alpha growl and grip his hips tightly as he slammed him against the wall ripping at d'Artagnan's doublet and shirt to get to his throat which he buried his nose against to breath in the delicious scent of his Omega.

His brain was not functioning on the higher levels, the phermones were dulling his senses leaving capable of only base and primal thoughts.

Omega 

Mine

Mate

Fill with Pups.

D'Artagnan was no better, over whelmed by his bodies need for mating and the intoxicating scent of his powerful virial Alpha all he could do was moan and writhe against Athos his though only 

Alpha

Strong

Fertile

Give me strong Pups.

He gave a cry as his breeches were suddenly torn down the buttons popping off in all directions and the material ripping in Athos's haste to remove the obstical in his way, d'Artagnan was not complaining though in fact he was mewling and keening and begging for more, the horse cry he gave as Athos thrust inside him pleased the Alpha as did the clench of tight inner muscles about his swelling knot, placing one hand against the wall and keep the other cupped about d'Artagnan's hips to support him Athos began to thrust in and out of the Omega rutting him right up against the wall with enough force to guarantee bruises once the heat was passed.

d'Artagnan how ever couldn't have cared less tightening his thighs grip on Athos and reaching up with one hand to grab hold of the metal candelarbra that was screwed into the wall giving himself more leverage to buck his hips and meet everyone of Athos's thrusts, his other hand was in Athos's hair which he'd let grow out over the past two years and he pressed Athos's face into his neck and his chest as the Alpha kissed, bit, and suckled at him seeming to want to devour him whole.

Athos's teeth sank into the soft skin at the jointure between d'Artagnan's throat and shoulder as his knot locked him and d'Artagnan together and he came deeply inside the Omega's body which clamped down hard to milk every drop from him even as d'Artagnan writhed and screamed with the pleasure of his released that spilt over Athos's abdomen.

Licking at the bite mark he had left on d'Artagnan's throat Athos purred happily and carried the Omega over to their bed where he lay d'Artagnan down and removed the clothes that still remained on their bodies while d'Artagnan mewled and playfully nipped and scratched at him rather like a kitten, Athos growled warningly but it did nothing to stop the playful Omega who made a show of running his hands up his own torso and over his breasts that were just slightly larger than before his pregnancy and the nipples harder, giving Athos a fey look he teased said nipples and ran his tongue over his top lip bucking his hips and inticing Athos to surge forward and capture him for a searing kiss and a gave a powerful thrust inside his body as his cock stirred once more, crying out his delight d'Artagnan scraped his nails deeply down Athos's back and tipped his head back bearing his throat for the Alpha and closed his eyes to loose himself in the heady passion once again.

 

Chateau Feron 

 

Feron was stretched out across a chaise his face contorted in pain and beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.  
"Hurry!" he growled at Marcheaux who was mixing opium with wine for him "God sakes hurry!, I can't stand this torment!"

"One moment" Marcheaux said carefully measuring the opium and mixing it into the wine before bringing it over to Feron and helping him drink it down, "A few minutes and you'll feel better"  
"I never feel better" Feron grunted wiping his face with a handkerchief "I feel nothing but torment and misery"

"Don't we all" came a voice from the shadows, Marcheaux put a hand on his dagger and turned to look at the interloper only to relax when he saw Grimaud's scarred face

"You have news for us?" Feron asked pushing himself up slightly to look at Grimaud 

"I have a demand for my services" Feron replied helping himself to wine as if he were nobility and had the right to do such a thing 

"You're already getting paid and you screwed up the plan with the grain" Marcheaux snapped scowling at Grimaud who stared back unnervingly, not a flicker of emotion in his eyes or on his face, after a moment Marcheaux backed down unable to withstand the stare

"What is it you want?" Feron asked "More money?", not that there was any anyway but he could try to sound unfussed by the demand 

"No" Grimaud stated draining his wine "I want the Omega".

 

This statement confused both Marcheaux and Feron who glanced at each other before looking back to Grimaud   
"What Omega?" Marcheaux asked 

"The Musketeer Omega, I want him for my own".

Grimaud said this without any more emotion than before but his eyes glimmered with an insane and hiddious lust that if he were speaking of another Omega both Feron and Marcheaux might have reservation about accomodating this demand, however since he was undoubtedly speaking of d'Artagnan, the Omega bitch who'd been sassing them for the past three years, making the Red Guard look like fools (Bigger fools than they already were), and cocking up half a dozen of their schemes both were very happy to allow Grimaud to have d'Artagnan.

"You realize he is already mated" Feron said holding out his empty glass which Marcheaux swiftly filled for him "His mate is Athos, Captain of the Musketeers, a War Hero"

"He's an Alpha who allows his Omega to move about unfettered in public, gives him freedom to speak at will and allows him to work as if he is fit to do so when he should be on his knees in the nest out of sight of all others and ready for fucking and breeding at all times"

Feron snorted slightly at Grimauds antiquated belief, even the most steadfast of old fashioned Alphas did not feel like that anymore, the idea of keeping an Omega in the nest stripped naked and ready to take a knot all the time was one that had died after they had stopped dwelling in caves!, the sticklers for propriety might keep an Alpha at home rather than out and about as a housewife and very few Alpha would allow their Omega to have as much freedom as Athos gave d'Artagnan especially in allowing him to continue to work now he had whelped Pups, no Alpha would nower days have their Omega on a literal leash and pull them along by their necks as if they were dogs as had been done in prehistoric days.  
However Grimaud's perverted desire could work to their advantage since it would get rid of d'Artagnan for good, and it would leave Athos distraught and broken, two excelent out comes in their minds.

"Very well" Feron agreed with a smile "He is all yours" he raised his glass tipping it towards Grimaud "My filicitations on your bonding with him".

 

Garrison

 

After almost four days in heat both d'Artagnan and Athos were tired, aching, and hungry. 

After washing themselves and changing the soiled bed linens they both eagerly went to breakfast and were of course treated to wolf whistles and cat calls from Aramis and Porthos.

"Good time was it?" Aramis asked with a leer 

"Extremely" Athos replied "Though I doubt you remember such things after so long in a monastary!", Aramis flicked him off as Porthos snorted in amusment and set about loading his own plate with bacon, sausage, eggs, and bread

"I'll go and get the twins after morning muster" d'Artagnan said "They must have run poor Constance ragged by now!"

"Nah her Majesty's had them playing with the Dauphin" Porthos said "Between the three of them they've managed to exhaust each other enough to give Constance a break!", Aramis twitched at the mention of his Son but managed to keep from out right flinching or revealing anything 

"I'll go with you" Athos said placing more bread on d'Artagnan's plate since he felt his Omega was not eating enough 

"You don't need to" d'Artagnan said 

"Marcheaux might be there and I don't like how he behaves towards you" Athos growled 

"Oooh jealous?" Aramis teased 

"No!" Athos snarled making Aramis lean back at the ferocity of the reply while d'Artagnan squeezed his hand 

"I've dealt with Marcheaux before love, I don't need you watching over me"

"Why didn't you tell me how bad things were in your letters?" Athos demanded not dropping the subject "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?, that a knob head bully of a Red Guard was giving me shit?, that Paris was suffering the way the rest of the country is suffering because of the War?", d'Artagnan shook his head "What could you have done Athos?, you were at war facing God knows what on the battle field day after day you didn't need to hear further grief from me on top of that, and besides which I can easily handle Marcheaux, he's a coward and a swaggering fool, he's no threat"

Athos had to agree with that, Marcheaux might have, no did have a big mouth but that was all he had, there was no real follow through with him since he was far to scared of getting hurt himself, the classic bully, all big words and fancy threats but when it came to actually doing more than gobbing off he crumpled like a pack of cards.   
However his natural Alpha instincts to protect his mate from any potential threat was still hot in his blood making him very unhappy about letting d'Artagnan go to the Louvre alone

Before this conversation could go on and very possibly have become an argument a messenger from the Louvre rode into the garrison and delivered a missive for the inseparables to ride to Louvre to see Treville

"Looks like we'll all be going together after all" Aramis said with a shug and tossed an apple in the air and caught it between his teeth!, he held his hands wide and dramatically bowed to the applause he got from the cadets and grinned as he he took a bite only to get a sharp kick in the shin from a scowling d'Artagnan 

"Teach my Pups any bad habbits and I'll give you a reason to take the cloth for good!". 

 

Louvre

 

While Aramis, Athos, and Porthos went straight to Treville's office d'Artagnan went to find the Pups whom he found playing with the Dauphin and surprisingly the King!. 

Louis was down on the floor with the youngsters helping them lay seige to a wooden castle with toy soldiers and tiny cannon.

"Have France won the battle Sire?" d'Artagnan asked with a grin 

"But of course!" Louis said "France's victory is assured and we shall celebrate it!", the Twins and the Dauphin cheered loudly at this and Alexis toddeled across the room and threw himself into his Oman's arms for a cuddle 

"Miss you Oman" he said planting a sloppy kiss on d'Artagnan's cheek 

"I missed you too Alexis" d'Artagnan said, he shifted Alexis's weight to support him securely and spreading his free arm to take Brielle "I've missed you too Petit Madame!" 

"She's certainly an Alpha!" Louis said patting the Dauphin's shoulder and getting to his feet "She's not one to be told what to do"

"Tell me about it!" d'Artagnan sighed rolling his head thinking of the frequently difficult bath time and other temper tantrums he he had to deal with!, Louis chuckled indulgently and chucked Brielle under the chin 

"A future General in the making I think!"

"Gon' be Musk'teah!" Brielle declared mispronouncing the name but making both d'Artagnan and Louis beam at her 

"You do your parents credit little one" Louis said a slightly whistful look coming over his face "Pups the be proud of"

"As is the Dauphin" d'Artagnan said frowning at Louis reaction, over the past few weeks he had often become like this though d'Artagnan could not fathom the reason, however Louis smiled his large smile as if he had not a care in the world 

"Well I shall detain you no longer Commander, I'm sure you have much to do", hearing the dismissal in Louis words d'Artagnan bowed his head and took his leave meeting Constance in the halls and thanking her for taking care of the Pups for him before going to find Athos and the others who all had faces like thunder as did Treville when he joined them in the Ministers office.

"Oncle Treville!" Alexis squealed and squirmed until d'Artagnan had set him down and let him run into Treville's arms and get picked up and placed on his knee quickly followed by Brielle 

"And what have my favourite God Pups been up to then?, slaying dragons in the Louvre grounds perhaps!?" Treville asked 

"We lay seas to a castle!" Brielle said 

"Seige mon petit" Athos corrected with a fond smile that just might be slightly jealous for the fact that his own Pups knew Treville better than him, but that was only to be expected after a two years absence and at least he now had the chance to get to know them and raise them 

"Whats going on then?" d'Artagnan asked "You all look like you've swallowed acid, whats wrong?"

"The Duc" Porthos grunted "L'il shit faced traitor d'Orleans is summoned back to court as Louis plans to forgive him".

 

d'Artagnan of course had only been a Pup when Gaston duc d'Orleans had made his attempted coup against Louis and been banished for it, but he had heard of the coup and of Gaston and was as shocked by this turn of events as the Inseparables  
"We're to play errand boy and bring him back to Paris" Aramis said 

"He's not a prisoner he's to be treated as befitting his station" Treville sighed feeling his age some what as he bounced the Pups on his knees

"His station is a traitor who should be rotting in the Bastille!" Aramis muttered 

"That is not for us to decide" Treville stated firmly "The King has made his decision and it is final".

 

Aramis and Porthos walked swiftly to the horses while d'Artagnan and Athos followed at a slower pace carrying the Pups between them   
"I would come with you but I can't leave these two again so soon" d'Artagnan said 

"No no, you stay" Athos said shaking his head "It's only a quick trip to Orleans and back it's hardly a journey out of the country"

"Just take care of yourself then" d'Artagnan said grinning as Athos handed Brielle to him and then helped him up onto Zad before climbing onto Roger and taking her back "Love you" he said leaning over and kissing Athos 

"As I do you" Athos said "All three of you".


	8. Chapter 8

Of course bringing Gaston to Paris couldn't be a simple matter of just collecting and taking the Prince from his home to the Louvre, that would be far too easy!, Gaston whined and complained the whole way about them going too fast for him, the weather, and simply being a pain in the arse until he prat fell from his horse and kicked up a fuss about having hurt his ancle. 

Deciding to give into him the Inseprables had gone into a tavern that had been packed full of ex soldiers drinking, while Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had hoped to get a room to examin the brats ancle and move on quickly Gaston chose to be even more hateful, screaming he'd been robbed and murdering soldiers!.

By the skin of their teeth they managed to drag the traitorous Prince out of the tavern before the soldiers exacted revenge for their comrads and hauled him to the garrison where to their displeasure they found Feron waiting with a contingent of Red Guard.

 

Louvre

Securing Alexis and Brielle behind the safety of the wooden pen besides the stairs to the garrison office, the two toddelers quite contentedly playing with wooden soldiers and staging a war on the blanket beneath them, d'Artagnan had stripped down to his shirt and breeches and joined the recruits in training.

"Now keep your sword arm up, use your other for balence but down's leave that hand out as a target, always have your maine gauche ready for defence is needed" he advised as he took Clairmont through his paces "Stay on the balls of your feet, light and fast moving, knees bent and pelvis centered"

"My pelvis and hips aren't as flexible as yours Commander" Clairmont panted "Us Alphas aren't as supple as Omega's", narrowing his eyes d'Artagnan spun round easily evading Clairmont's swing at him and with a deft kick to the wrist he had the boys maine gauche knocked from him, another to the back on the knee had Clairmont on the the ground and a second later he had a boot over his sword hand and d'Artagnan's blade at his throat!

"And we Omega's are not as blessed with muscle tone and mass as Alphas are" he said with a smirk "But we learn to compensate in other ways" taking his foot off Clairmont's wrist he held out his hand to the recruit and pulled him to his feet "While you can't match me for speed and agility you can out match me in strength"

"Yes Sir" Clairmont said with a nod 

"However as Athos will tell you strength along is not enough, any thug can use brute force, we are Musketeers and we are far more skilled than that" d'Artagnan said to the rapt recruit "What you need to learn is how to adapt and anticipate"

"Sir?"

"You read your opponant's body language, look at where the legs are placed which is tensed to take the weight while the other moves, which arm is being lead with, which direction the body is going to move, if you read them then you can anticipate them and adapt your own movements to counter them and defeat them" 

Clairmont nodded thoughtfully glancing over to where Brujon was engaged with another recruit, "Take a break and just watch the others" d'Artagnan said "Watch their bodies and take note"

"Yes Sir".

 

Sheething his sword d'Artagnan went over to the tables and poured himself a cup of wine before heading to his Pups and grinning at their game as their laid siege to Spain in the name of France!  
"And the Musk'turs ride into Spain behead the king and save the day!" Brielle crowed slamming a wooden knight on horse back down on the blanket 

"And the Navey sinks all Spains ships and claims all their.........their.........beaches!" Alexis agreed 

"Ports darling" d'Artagnan corrected ruffling his hair   
"Don't need no stoopid boats anyways the Musk'turs can defeat Spain anyways!" Brielle said sticking out her tongue 

"Not Sailors on ships them can't!" 

"Can too!"

"Can't!"

"Can too!"

"Thats enough you two!" d'Artagnan said swiftly intervining before the pair began fighting "If you can't play nicely you'll go to the nursery in silence and not get any treats from Serge"

"But Oman!!!"

"Please!!!!" came two whining replys and impossibly angelic faces pleading with him!

"Behave yourselves and it won't happen" d'Artagnan warned taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Alexis's running nose before he could do so on his sleeve!

"Commander!!!", Brujon's urgent cry made d'Artagnan turn just in time to see Marcheaux ride into the garrison before Feron's carriage

"Great, all I need!" he muttered leaving his Pups to go and exchange insults/greet them!.

 

"Ah I see the Musketeer Mother is in residence!" Feron sneered as he clambered unsteadily from his carriage leaning heavily on Marcheaux's arm "Play tea parties with the runts?" he asked of d'Artagnan who shot him an acidic smile 

"Did you loose your way visiting a physician for your disease Feron?, or were you looking for the scrap heap upon which to rest your carcas?"

The recruits snickered with laughter at this an Feron's indignant expression shaking off Marcheaux he supported himself on his canes and glared at d'Artagnan  
"Where is your Alpha?" he demanded 

"Away on Musketeer business" d'Artagnan replied with a shrug 

"Something you no longer have any part in being a Mother!" Feron taunted making d'Artagnan roll his eyes 

"I'm not a Mother Feron I am an Oman, I thought the disease only effected your spine not your brain, clearly you are becoming senile if you forget the correct parental names for Omegas!"   
"Quite the pair of brats you've whelped here d'Artagnan!" Marcheaux called out, to d'Artagnan's horror he saw the vile man standing besides the Pups play pen leaning towards them as they shrank back from him clearly feeling unsafe 

"Oman!" Alexis whimpered holding hands with Brielle who's bottom lip was wobbling 

"Get the hell away from them right now!" d'Artagnan snarled drawing his sword to advance on Marcheaux who smirked at him 

"Violence before the brats?, what kind of example is that?" he taunted and to d'Artagnan's growing horror reached into the pen and picked Brielle up into his arms holding her as if she were a sack of grain and grinned at d'Artagnan menacingly as the Musketeer looked on stricken, if he tried to fight Brielle could be hurt but doing nothing was killing him as he watched the bastard handle his Alphter   
"Fine weight, a strong Pup I'm sire" Marcheaux said lifting her high even as she whined and squirmed, Alexis was openly sobbing now breaking d'Artagnan's heart as he was forced to watch this without being able to intervine in case Marcheaux dropped Brielle, "It would tragic if anything untoward happened to her wouldn't it?" Marcheaux asked looking to d'Artagnan who was pale faced and ridgid with anger and fear "I'm sure you would be quite broken if you were to loose these whelps of yours!"

"If you hurt my Pups I swear I will make you beg for death before I kill you!" d'Artagnan growled his eyes glowing with fury "Put my Alphter in the pen now!"  
Marcheaux laughed at him and jiggled Brielle over the Pen his meaning of dropping her very clear 

"Don't" d'Artagnan hissed 

"Marcheaux!" Feron barked suddenly "Place the brat in the pen carefully" he ordered "We haven't time for such games!", looking disapointed Marcheaux placed Brielled besides her Omerer who latched onto her sobbing loudly, d'Artagnan all but flew across the courtyard to the pen, wrenched open the gate and flung himself to his knees pulling them into his arms to hold them close and comfort them, the recruits all took up stations about the garrison to protect d'Artagnan and the Pups their weapons drawn and expressions hardened ready to fight if Marcheaux and his men tried anything again

"Very protective of the bitch and runts aren't they?" Marcheaux jeered making Feron bark out a laugh as the recruits stiffened, Brujon actually moved to place himself before d'Artagnan and the Pups who were now nestled in his arms sobbing into his neck as he held them tight against his chest 

"You dare try to hurt them and I'll disembowel you!" the young Cadet swore glaring murderously at the Red Guard Captain who snorted raising his eyebrows to look at Feron who seemed equally as amused 

"You?, the little runt I kicked the shit out of a few days ago?"

"With the help of others" Brujon tossed back "You haven't got the balls to take me on alone, or anyone for that matter!"

"You little......" Marcheaux stepped forward his hand going to his sword hilt and would likely have started a fight however at that moment the Inseparables arrived back with Gaston who immediately started to plead his cause to Feron about how wrong done he was by everyone and everything, as much of a bastard as Feron was he was not even remotely taken in by the Duc and rather sarcastically asked how it was possible that he could have been in Paris so few hours and already have commited murder!.

While technically he should have been dealing with it himself, Athos left Porthos and Aramis to argue with Feron and Marcheaux being instantly drawn to d'Artagnan and the distressed Pups.

"Marcheaux was threatening them Sir" Brujon reported quietly in Athos's ear making the Alpha growl, had he not been so desperate to comfort his pack Athos would have taken Marcheaux apart in true Alpha fury, but the distress coming off d'Artagnan in waves and the cries from the Pups brought his need to protect into the forefront rather than the desire for vengence at present, though his tooth bared snarl at Marcheaux promised retribution in the near future for his having dared go near d'Artagnan and the Pups.

Surrounded by Red Guards Marcheaux was confident enough to sneer mockingly at Athos but it was clear to see that had the coward been alone he wouldn't have dared try anything even with his men around him he took a step back when Aramis and Porthos's growls joined Athos's   
"We shall go to the Louvre" Feron declared looking condesendingly at Athos as the Alpha put his arms about d'Artagnan and the Pups using his body as a sheild from harm for them "Coming with us Captain?" he sneered "Or will you stay here playing happy families?"

"I will join you later" Athos spat shooting Feron a dark glare before turning his attention back to d'Artagnan "Are you alright?, did he hurt you at all?"

"No" d'Artagnan replied shakily "He threatened Brielle, he picked her up threatened to drop her!", Athos growled low and menacing in his throat his hand cupping Brielle's head and gently stroking her soft hair 

"Aphan" she sleepily whispered looking at him with half lidded eyes, all the fear and upset had drained the Pups energy and they were rapidly falling asleep now 

"I'm going to get them settled in the nursery" d'Artagnan whisped, his face was still ashen and his eyes were glimmering with unshed tears that made Athos both furious and broke his heart

"I'll kill him if he dares come near you again" he growled ushering his small pack up the stairs to their appartment, he tossed his hat aside once they were in the office and took off his sword belt to join d'Artagnan in settling the twins into their beds, the Omega spent a long time stroking their hair and tucking them in whispering promises that he'd protect them from any danger before he finally left them to sleep. 

 

Once outside the nursery he fell into Athos's arms bursting into tears and clinging to him, "I couldn't stop him, I couldn't do anything in case he dropped her!"

"It's not your fault" Athos soothed holding d'Artagnan close and kissing his head as he wept into his doublet 

"I shouldn't have left their sides, I should have stayed with them protected them!" d'Artagnan persisted as his hands dug into the leather of Athos's uniform 

"You're in the garrison a place that should have been safe" Athos said his hatred for Marcheaux growing with each sob from d'Artagnan "Please don't blame yourself for that cowards actions, you have done nothing wrong". 

For several minutes Athos rubbed d'Artagnan's back and soothed him until he was calmed enough to dry his eyes and sit on the bed   
"I just felt so helpless" he admitted "I couldn't do anything but watch as he held Brielle, I wanted o rip him apart but I didn't dare don anything in case he dropped her, and she was crying and so was Alexis..............." he swallowed hard trying to get the image of his precious Pup being held aloft by Marcheaux out of his head   
"I always worried that if I became an Oman I would be useless as a soldier, that I wouldn't be able to serve anymore" he whispered "I never wanted Pups for that reason, not until I met you", lifting his gaze he met Athos's stormy eyes that were soft with love for him, "Everything changed when we mated, all the things I thought I didn't want, an Alpha, a bonding, a litter, I wanted and do want it all, I was thrilled when I found out about our twins and proud to carry and whelp them, partly because I knew you would never demand I became a house Omega and give up being a Musketeer for a life of domesticity"

"I could never do that to you" Athos breathed pushing a lock of hair behind d'Artagnan's ear and stroked his cheek with calloused fingers "To do such a thing would be to quench that fire and passion I love about you" he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to d'Artagnan's lips "I am proud to have such a passionate and free spirited Omega as my mate"  
"Even when I let you down like today?" d'Artagnan whispered trying to look away ashamed of himself but Athos wouldn't allow him to and spoke with force in his voice

"You did not let me down, you let no one down, Marcheaux and Feron invaded the safety of our home, they are the ones at fault here not you my love, they are who I blame for all this and I swear to you if Marcheaux so much as blinks at you funny from now on I will gauge his eyes out and beat him to death with his own leg bones!", d'Artagnan snickered a little at the descriptive death Athos painted and leaned into the Alphas touch as he rubbed the tension from his lower back and kissed his throat gently, "You could never make me feel anything but immense pride for you my beloved mate" he breathed "You have given me two beautiful strong Pups, held an important military position alone, and created a wonderful home for us, all without my aid" he said looking up again to meet d'Artagnan's eyes "I can never tell you how very proud I am of you and how lucky I feel to have been blessed with you as my mate", d'Artagnan blushed and looked down a small smile on his lips that Athos did not miss seeing and grinned "You filled my baren life with hope, and joy again, you made me want to live again, made me happier than I thought I'd ever be after Anne, nothing will ever change how I feel about you d'Artagnan especially not some bastard like Marcheaux, do not blame yourself or feel misplaced guilt because it makes my heart hurt to see you suffer so especially when you have done nothing wrong"  
Used to such long speaches from his Alpha d'Artagnan was very moved by this and rather than offer Athos words of agreement he leaned forward to bow his head and present his neck and bond bite to Athos which the Alpha latched onto sending a surge of warmth through them both at the linked contact   
"I'll never let anything happen to you" Athos swore as he released d'Artagnan's neck and stroked his hair as the Omega lay across him purring in his lap "Nothing will hurt you or our Pups I swear".

 

Grimaud had watched the spectical of Marcheaux threatening the Pups from a broken window in one of the buildings that backed onto the garrison, as an experianced hunter he knew the best way to capture your prey was learn it's strengths and weaknesses. 

d'Artagnan's strengths were his speed, dexterity with a blade, and his agility making him a formidable opponant on the battle field despite his lack of upper body strength.   
He was also strengthened as a person by his loyal recruits who obviously adored him, and his pack mates Aramis and Porthos, and of course his Mate Athos. 

His weakness however was clear to see, his Pups, threaten them and he'd crumble, he'd do anything to protect them even at cost to himself.

Cold and sadistic Grimaud smiled at his discovery planning to put it to good use as soon as he was able.


	9. Chapter 9

Naturally Gaston was lying through his teeth about what had been stolen from him, it wasn't money but letters, damning letters that proved he was plotting against his Brother yet again which earned him a one way ticket to the Bastille, but not before a stand off between the Veterans and the Musketeers when the veterans took Porthos and Treville hostage threatening to march on the Louvre.   
The best of the Cadets went with Aramis and Athos with the hope of difusing the situation without blood shed since they didn't really want to be shedding the blood of fellow French soldiers who had every right to be furious at Gaston among other things.   
Aramis and Athos managed to get behind the Veterans line of defence freeing Porthos and Treville though not without the veterans leader finding them, things may have gotten even worse but at that point the Red Guards showed up ready to level the Inn to the ground and slaughter everyone inside it.  
"Behind the baracade!" Athos bellowed to the cadets getting them out of the line of fire of the Red Guards and reloaded his pistol to take aim at the Red Guards catching the eye of the Veterans leader   
"We'll fight along side you"

"Yes!" the Veteran leader said a smile spreading over his face "Side by side brothers in arms once more!", Athos shared his smile which grew all the more at the sight of Treville taking up arms

"Been missing this?" he asked 

"Sometimes" Treville allowed with a smile "But I'm getting a bit long in the tooth for all this, time to let you young'uns have at it"

"Young'uns!" Porthos snorted slapping the Ministers back "It's 'Thos's kids who are the young'uns, active little buggers too"

"Don't I know it!" Treville murmured having spent the time of d'Artagnan's heat helping keep the pair entertained with Constance!, how two toddelers could have so much energy was beyond him and dear God could they move fast if they wanted too!.

 

Considering how out numbered and out gunned they were things might have gone ill even when Athos broke cover to take on the Red Guards sword to sword, however d'Artagnan, having rallied the rest of the garrison came to their aid evening up the odds, or in fact putting them squarely back in the Musketeers favour since the even raw cadets for the Musketeers were far better than Red Guards on any day of the week!.

The fight was over pathetically quick and much to his chargin Marcheaux found himself with d'Artagnan's blade at his throat!  
"Just drop your weapons and no ones gonna get hurt" d'Artagnan said running his sword across the flesh just enough to draw a thin line of blood "Unless of course you'd like me to give you a very close shave!, then again I owe you one for scaring my Pups don't I?", Marcheaux hardly had a chance to suck in a single breath before d'Artagnan had kicked his knees out to send him sprawling on the floor with a pained snarl, a swift boot to his stomach had him flipping over onto his back with all the air knocked out him and then d'Artagnan's boot against his sola plexis pinning him down and the sword back beneath his throat 

"If you ever go near my Pups again I will finish what I started here today" d'Artagnan growled pushing the blade into the skin to draw more blood "And I swear to you Marcheaux I will not give you a swift death but one that will take hours and be agonising", he leaned forward looking the Red Guard directly in the eyes "Understand me?"

Marcheaux was scared you could see it in his eyes but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit to it and loose what was left of his already shredding dignity, therefore he scowled at d'Artagnan pulling his top lip back in a snarl   
"One day Omega!, one day someones going to put you in your place!"

"Well it sure as hell won't be you will it?" d'Artagnan shot back letting the fool up off the ground

"Need any help?" Athos asked coming up to d'Artagnan's side, while he had wanted to shred Marcheaux for upsetting his mate and frightening his Pups his common sense had kept him from intervining since he knew that giving Marcheaux a kicking himself had helped d'Artagnan's esteem which had been damaged by his threatening the Pups 

"Nah, I've got it" d'Artagnan replied "Not like he's much of a threat"

"To say the least!" Athos agreed looking the Red Guard up and down and tilting his nose as if he smelt something bad "However should you dare so much as blink wrong towards my mate and Pups again I will make you beg me for death with what I'll do to you!", while not the tallest of Alphas nore the broadest and most blessed with muscle Athos could more than make up for both with his skills with a blade and his incredible way with words that teamed up with the cold hard honesty on his face they could never be mistaken for being anything but the truth.

Marcheaux glowered at Athos, he was far to much of a coward to take him on but that didn't stop him from shooting his mouth off as he back away "You should put a leash on that bitch of yours, and a damn muzzle!"

"No I rather enjoy letting him sink his teeth into filth like you!" Athos replied putting his arms about d'Artagnan's waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss 

"You time will come!" Marcheaux spat making his retreat "You'll both be sorry", his words fell on deaf ears though as d'Artagnan and Athos were far too interested in each other to pay him any attention, until an anguished cry came from the Veteran commander who's wife had taken a shot to the upp abdomen and was bleeding out in his arms.

 

"No, no" d'Artagnan whispered hurrying to their sides along with Athos but there was nothing they or anyone could do, she'd lost too much blood and was gone within moments leaving her devestated mate holding her close and weeping over her 

"I am so sorry" Athos said his voice thick with emotion, it was far to easy for him to imagine himself in that position with d'Artagnan laying limp in his arms something he prayed would never come about but still feared, d'Artagnan's hand found it's way into his and squeezed showing his support

"I don't know what to do" the Veteran whispered "All my life I've known, taken orders, given them, lead charges, broken enemy lines, but this.............I don't...."

"We're with you Mon Fere" one of his comrads said placing a hand on his shoulder several others joining them 

"We'll get you through this"

"We'll help you" d'Artagnan said swallowing hard against the lump in his throat "The garrison will pay for the funeral costs and she'll honored as a soldier who died in battle" he glanced to Treville who nodded his head already mentally planning to release funds to do so, after all these men had been through it was the least they deserved 

"I'll square things at the Palace aswell" he said dreading speaking to the incriminating letters Aramis had gotten hold of, (While Aramis knew that the veterans wife had been the thief he would take that knowledge to the grave, there was no need to ruin her memory especially not for a sack of shit like Gaston).

 

With Gaston safely inside the Bastille for the foreseeable future the funeral went without any hitches save for Athos spying the shadey man he had seen at the veterans funeral whom he had been told was called Lucien Grimaud, a man they had come across before when dealing with the missing grain. 

"Problem?" Aramis asked seeing Athos's narrow eyed expression as he regarded Grimaud 

"Perhaps" Athos said not liking the way the man skulked in the shadows, nore the way his gaze lingered upon d'Artagnan and the Pups who had done both of them very proud at the funeral remaining quiet and settled in their arms as they paid their respects, while too young to understand what was happening they seemed to sense enough that now wasn't a time for playing but for being quiet.   
"Excuse me" he murmured moving away from Aramis and going back to d'Artagnan who was speaking to the Veteran leader with the Pups snuggled in his arms their arms and legs wrapped about him, Brielle was twirling her fingers through his hair looking about curiously with wide eyes while Alexis sucked his thumb and drooled onto his leather doublet!

"Thank you for this" the Veteran said with a weak but sincere smile and nodded to Athos who took a protective stance besides d'Artagnan "You have a beautiful family Captain" he said "You should be very proud"

"I am" Athos replied giving his fingers to Brielle as she held out a hand to him "More than I can say" while he had a smile on his face his eyes were hard as they watched Grimaud melt into the shadows and disappear from sight leaving nothing in his wake but a bad taste in Athos's mouth and a disquieted feeling in his stomach.

Garrison

 

"No ones been bothering you lately have they?, been hanging around in the shadows?" Athos asked as he watched d'Artagnan go through the daily fight of rounding up Brielle and Alexis to give them a bath. 

Porthos claimed a bath a day was far too much water and was bad for the health! while Aramis sniffed rather pointedly at him and declared the exact oporsite!, neither however provided any help in gathering up the pair of Pups who loudly shouted, screamed, squealed, and complained as d'Artagnan chased them down and carried them on his hips to the bathroom firmly ignoring their protests and Alexis's attempts at using wobbling lips and big eyes to get his way!

"How d'you mean?" d'Artagnan asked pushing his hair back off his forehead as he placed Brielle into the tub followed by Alexis and brought his arm up in a futile gesture to stop the wave of water that was kicked at him as the two changed their minds about bath time and began to have fun splashing about 

"I don't know" Athos sighed sitting down on the stool and rubbing the back of his neck to loosen the ache of his tense muscles "It's probably nothing"

"Whats probably nothing?" d'Artagnan asked scooping up water in a cup and tipping it over Alexis's head gathering the soap and making a lather to wash his hair 

"Lucien Grimaud"

"That guy who was involved in the grain theft?"

"Him, I saw him hanging around the funeral today, lurking in the shadows like a bloody vulture"

d'Artagnan frowned sitting back on his haunches leaving Alexis and Brielle to play for the minute, "Has he made any threat at all?" he asked 

"No, not really" Athos admitted "I just.........." he wrinkled his nose his cheeks colouring at this "I don't like the way he looks at you".

 

As Athos expected d'Artagnan's reaction to this was to laugh at him!, sighing deeply and drawing on all the dignity he had Athos growled in his throat as d'Artagnan siddled up to him and wrapped his arms loosely about his neck grinning wickedly   
"Oh sweetheart are you feeling jealous!?" he teased swinging his left leg over Athos's thighs to straddle them and grinned at his mate "I like it when you're all big tough possessive Alpha!" he purred "It's a real turn on!"

"You like me possessing you hmm?" Athos asked wrapping his hands about d'Artagnan's buttocks and pulling him closer to nuzzle at his throat "You want me to carry you over my shoulder, throw you down on the bed and keep you pinned there for hours?", now it was d'Artagnan's turn to blush and groan as his body stirred to Athos's manipulations, he wanted nothing more than to let his Alpha have him, to carry him to the bed and have his way with him, but he had other responsabilities which made themselves known by loud laughter and wet handed clapping coming from behind them 

"Aphan an Oman kissy!" Brielle giggled 

"Smoochy!" Alexis chiruped slapping his hands at the water delighted when it splashed! 

"Havinng Pups is definately bad for the sex life!" d'Artagnan groaned resting his forehead on Athos's shoulder 

"Where did they hear smoochy?" Athos asked then as d'Artagnan sat up and looked at him he said at the same time "Porthos!".

 

Sighing d'Artagnan got up and went back to the tub to finish washing the Pups only to have Athos catch him by the waist and press a kiss to his throat  
"When they've gone to bed we'll continue what we started here" he whispered into his ear "And while those to might interupt us, you make a damn sexy sight in your shirt sleeves all damp from washing them!"

d'Artagnan moaned low in his throat and shifted uncomfortably as Athos left him to go and get towels for the Pups, kneeling down he quickly finished washing their hair and rinsing them off for Athos to wrap them into towels 

"God knows how people manage with larger families" d'Artagnan chuckled "I think two..." he paused as he realized something that had totaly slipped his mind 

"What?" Athos asked as Brielle snuggled against him 

"We didn't use any contraceptives" he said biting his bottom lip "And I didn't use anything after either"

Athos's eyes widdened as he reached the same conclusion as his mate, that they might have made another litter during his last heat, "It's not likely though, a heat out of your usual cycle, the first time we've.......had sex in months, years in fact!, it'd be a chance in a million surely"  
"What if I am though?" d'Artagnan asked cuddling Alexis "These two are so young still, we're only just back together again, we've hardly got the space or the wealth for that matter"

"Thats true" Athos agreed regretting for the first time that he'd given up being the Comte de la Fere, God knows the money would have come in damn handy now they were raising a family, a family that might be growing again. Looking at d'Artagnan who had become very involved in getting Alexis dressed into night clothes he sighed and reached out to squeeze his shoulder and gave d'Artagnan a gentle smile as the Omega turned to look at him   
"We'll make it work no matter what" he said "Even if I have to have Porthos teach me his card tricks so I can cheat people for more money!", the joke had the desired effect of making d'Artagnan laugh a little his posture relaxing as Athos leaned over to kiss him making their Pups giggle and laugh again   
"If we have made them some playmates then so be it, at least this time I'll be here to help you through it all"

"Yeah" d'Artagnan breathed rubbing his nose against Athos's letting his Alphas scent calm him further "And you probably right, the chances of me actually being pregnant so soon are all but non existant".


	10. Chapter 10

Slim to non existant the chances might have been but aparently d'Artagnan and Athos beat the odds as six weeks after the heat d'Artagnan was doubled over the privy vomiting up the contense of his stomach ever morning, his breasts were sore, his mouth tasted of metal, and he felt tired and dizzy all the time.

"Are you going to go to the Doctor?" Athos asked as d'Artagnan staggered back into their chambers for the eighth morning in a row looking pale faced and tired 

"So he can tell me what I already know?" d'Artagnan replied "Theres not much point", sighing he got back into bed with Athos settled down hoping to catch a little more sleep before the Pups awoke since it was barely dawn

"Okay I get that but I want to make sure you're alright" Athos said wrapping his arms about him and kissing his cheek "Were you this sick last time?, I don't remember you being this sick"

"I was for a while after I got back" d'Artagnan replied "Mostly it was hit and miss, and had totaly cleared by four months" 

"Hm", Athos buried his nose into d'Artagnan's neck and kissed him gently "Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked not wanting to see his Omega like this for weeks on end if he could help it, and having missed out on the last pregnancy he was determined not to miss a single moment of this one.

 

Smiling at Athos's kind offer d'Artagnan rolled over so they were facing each other   
"I'm afraid not" he said "Mint tea helped with the heart burn, but for the most part I just had to go through it"  
"Thats not fair, I want to help you" Athos complained making d'Artagnan chuckle   
"No really I want to help you!" he persisted sitting up slightly and supporting himself on his arm "I didn't do anything for you last time and I want to make up for it"

"That wasn't your fault and you'll be able to lots for me over the next eight months, you can rub my back when it starts to hurt, fetch me obserd cravings at rediculas hours!, put my boots on for me when I can't reach my feet!, and tell me I'm beautiful when I'm the size of a house!"

"You'll be beautiful anyway" Athos said stroking d'Artagnan's cheek "And I'm looking forward to seeing you round with our litter"

"I wonder how many we've made" d'Artagnan mused "God help us if it's another set of twins, or heaven forbid more!", thinking of this reminded him of their financial situation and the lack of space they had for another litter, the nursery they had was hardly large enough for another litter not with the twins growing as fast as they were. 

 

"We can get permission from the palace to make some adjustments to the garrison, extend our living quarters" Athos said as d'Artagnan spoke of this "As for money......well we'll just have to tighten out belts on certain things"

"On what exactly?, food?, because it's not like we have a great deal of luxurarys"

Saddly d'Artagnan was right, they had nothing that could be considered a pleasure item, and with the twins rapidly growing they were constantly in need of new clothes,  
"At least we can use the Twins clothes for the new ones" he said practically getting a nod from d'Artagnan, "I can sell La Fere to raise money" he added getting a frown from the Omega, "The Chateau is still on good land, a wealthy man looking to make a name for himself would buy it and restore it without bothering the village" 

"You would do that for us?" d'Artagnan asked in surprise "Give up your legacy?"

"You're my legacy" Athos said stroking d'Artagnan's cheek "You and our Pups, La Fere is just bricks and mortar, I don't care about that place all I care about is you and our family"

A soft smile spread over d'Artagnan's face but thanks to his hormones his eyes filled with tears "Oh damn it, stupid hormones!" he cursed swiping at his cheeks "I'm sorry I'm not sad or unhappy just hormonal" he assured Athos with a laugh while wiping his cheeks 

"Well so long as you're alright it doesn't matter" Athos said and sighed deeply as the familiar sound of two pairs of feet hitting the floor followed by hurried footsteps reach his ears "Looks like our lay ins over!" he said with a rueful smile 

"Just think about how much more trouble we'll have when theres another litter to join in, in the mornings!" d'Artagnan laughed while sitting up and bracing himself for the inevitable thump as Brielle and Alexis leaped onto the bed far too awake and energetic for the hour of the day!.

Wating to help as much as he could, Athos insisted on d'Artagnan staying in bed resting while he dealt with Brielle and Alexis.

"But why can't Oman wash 'n' dress us?" Alexis whinned, while he had nothing against his Aphan he was missing his Oman since d'Artagnan had been the constant of his life since he was born 

"Oman isn't feeling very well and he needs to rest" Athos explained as he got the pair to wash their faces and bodies quickly and dry off before getting dressed quickly learning at putting arms and legs into sleeves and legs took more co-ordination than the twins currently had!, after doing battle with buttons and several rounds of hopping in circles as two legs tried to put in leg of breeches the Pups were successfully dressed and ready to be taken to breakfast

"Is Oman gonna b alright?" Brielle asked looking up at Athos with wide eyes

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest" Athos said pausing to put a comb through their hair, Brielle's was by far the easier of the two being straight and fine making it easy to tie back with a ribbon or a cap, Alexis on the other hand had wild curls that seemed intent on going every which way no matter how hard Athos and d'Artagnan tried to get them tidy!.

While he and d'Artagnan would tell the twins of the litter in due course they had decided to keep it to themselves for now and explain when he was a bit further on.

"Well come on you two it's time for breakfast" Athos said taking their hands "Lets see if you two can feed yourselves without getting it all down your fronts shall we!".

 

Grimaud stood in the shadows of the building opposite the Musketeer training yard as he did every morning to watch the day to day activity of the garrison. 

While his main interest was d'Artagnan his obsession, he was too much of a hunter to risk stalking prey without learning everything their was to know about said prey and everything about it.

He studied the routines at the garrison from the Musketeer calling rivali, to the stable lads mucking out the horses, to Serge serving up the meals, each and every detail of the garrison and it's occupants were observed and the knowledge stored away in the recess of Grimauds brain.

Most of what he watched was dull routine, Athos and d'Artagnan would come down to take breakfast with the cadets, recruits, Aramis and Porthos, bringing with them their Pups who delighted in making as much mess as possible as they examined the food they got before eating it. The sight disgusted Grimaud his ideas of Pup rearing were as outdated and twisted as his belief in how an Alpha should treat an Omega.

He believed that Pups should be kept in the nest with the Omega out of sight until they were old enough to feed themselves without a mess and were fully toilet trained instead being allowed to run about and play, eat with their parents and learn these things as they learned about the world. 

Grimaud sneered at the sight of Athos fawning over both the Pups and d'Artagnan, waiting on the Omega when he asked for the bread to be past instead of making him get it himself, just laughing and wiping the sticky faces of the pups when they got honey all over themselves instead of slapping them for it. 

Grimaud believed this to be a sign of weakness, that Athos was no true Alpha, that he had allowed himself to be imasculated and domesticated in his treating d'Artagnan and the Pups like this, were he d'Artagnan's Alpha he would have had him secluded the moment he sank his teeth into his neck, would have only taken him out when he absalutely had to and only then tethered and bound so no one would dare think that he wasn't bonded, and as soon as the Pups came he would have made sure that he never left the nest save to be churched, and he'd never let the Pups be allowed out in public till they were much older. 

Gritting his teeth he continued to watch quelling his nausea by reminding himself of how he would get things right with d'Artagnan when he had him within his grasp. 

He watched Athos, Aramis, and Porthos take duty at the Louvre while d'Artagnan saw to the running of the garrison and set the recruits and cadets training, he saw d'Artagnan split his time between supervising and taking part in the training and playing with his Pups, a couple of times a week the pair were taken to the Louvre to spend time with the Dauphin, poor little love was so cossetted that he had no friends his own age, while he lacked for nothing materialy he lacked freedom the chance to run and explore, to climb trees, to run and scrape his knees, get into mischief and have fun. A sorry life to be sure, the only friends he had were the toddeling twins who he got to play with once or twice a week.

When he dropped the Pups off d'Artagnan would spend the day with the Inseparables, patroling, sparing, or just spending time alone with Athos. 

It was impressive how he managed to work both a family life and professional soldiers career so well, and Grimaud had to admit that he was a very impressive fighter especially for an Omega, however he planned to make sure that d'Artagnan became thoroughly trained and had all that rebellious streak beaten out of him until he was completely subservient and submissive, he would mould him into the perfect Omega mate, breed from him strong healthy Pups, an army of them!, powerful Alpha Males to be Captains and Generals!, his progeny would dominate all of France all would fear his name and the name of his family for he would beget a legion of Caesers, Alexanders, and Hectors from d'Artagnan and together nothing would stand in their way.


	11. Chapter 11

d'Artagnan went to see the midwife after a couple more days, more due to Athos's nagging than anything else since the Alpha wouldn't stop fretting until he had been checked over and his health was confirmed to be alright.

"Well now let me see" the old Beta said as she bustled about getting d'Artagnan to lay back on the bed with his shirt off and breeches rolled down to expose his pelvis "It's been near three years since I last saw you hasn't it?"

"Yeah the Pups birthday is two weeks away" d'Artagnan confirmed with a smile, a small party was being planned in the garrison to celebrate the day, having missed the last two birthdays Athos was determined to make this one extra special for the Pups, especially as it would be not only the first for him but it would also the last one they'd have without siblings as by the next one they'd have another litter.

"Growing well are they?" she asked 

"And into everything!" d'Artagnan chuckled "I swear they have more energy than a wild horse!"

"And you're having more of 'em!" the Midwife laughed shaking her head "You'd think you Mothers and Omans would learn your lessons after the first lot bu oh no you keep getting yourselves into the same state and putting yourselves through all of it again!", Athos's eyebrows rose and he looked to d'Artagnan torn between bewilderment and outrage, d'Artagnan however shook his head use to the midwifes grumbling about "Silly Omegas and Beta Woman getting themselves in the family way", and ranting about "Over charming Alphas and Beta Men getting them into said family way!".

While she was rather gruff and set in her ways she was a bloody good midwife and had one of the highest success rates in the whole of Paris at safely delivering babies and pups.

"Lets have a look then" she said placing her hands on d'Artagnan's abdomen "How far d'you think you are?"

"About two months" d'Artagnan said trying to keep his stomach muscles relaxed as the Midwifes hands palpatated his middle   
"Any discomfort?, aches and pains, discharge?"

"No just morning sickness" d'Artagnan replied "Oh and some heart burn", the midwife made a humming noise and went to get her ear trumpet to listen to the heartbeat 

"Is everything alright?" Athos asked worriedly 

"Hush up I need quiet for this!" 

"Yes Ma'am!", d'Artagnan snickered at the meek look on Athos's face as he was chastened by the midwife!

"Nice to see your sticking around this time!" the Midwife continued "Getting him pregnant then leaving him to fend for himself for months on end!, you bloody better be here this time!"

"I will be!" Athos all but squeeked looking desperately at d'Artagnan for some help here but the Omega was finding it far to amusing to help him out leaving Athos to feel like a scolded Pup!.

 

"Ah thats alright then!" she said after a few moments "You're pregnant alright, one Pup I believe"   
"Just the one!" d'Artagnan sighed with a laugh "I was afraid it'd be another set of twins or more!, we couldn't have coped with that!" 

"One Pup!" Athos laughed taking d'Artagnan's hand "And everythings alright, theres no problems?" he asked the midwife 

"No nothing wrong" the midwife said "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and plenty to eat" she instructed packing up to leave "And as a future thought you can learn to control your ardor so he stops ending up in this state!" she added continuing to mutter to herself about Alphas and heats and romantic silliness!.

 

As she bustled off out the apartment Athos turned to d'Artagnan looking completely bewildered "Is she always like that?"

"Oh yeah!, considers all Alphas and Beta Men to be evil for getting Omegas and Beta woman pregnant and all Omegas and Beta woman silly and flighty for getting themselves into said state!" 

"And we're gonna be putting up with her for the next nine months!", Athos sagged down onto the bed and lay flat on his back staring blankly at the damp stained ceiling "I'll be driven mad!" He sighed 

"Well she'll certaily keep you in line thats for sure!" d'Artagnan said getting off the bed and kicking gently at Athos's leg "C'mon we've got work to do"

"The twins are with Constance today" Athos argued grabbing d'Artagnan's hand to tug him back down onto the bed so he was laying almost on top of Athos "Why don't we take the day off and uh......do some of that silliness the midwife spoke of!" 

"And what about the cadets?" d'Artagnan asked "Who's going to watch them?"

"Let them fend for themselves, I want to enjoy the Omega they're all in love with!" 

"They're not in love with me!" d'Artagnan scoffed 

"Oh they so are!, Brujon turns scarlet everytime you talk to him and Clairmont practically falls over his own feet staring at you!"

"Oh!" d'Artagnan slapped at Athos's chest as the Alpha laughed "Leave the poor lads alone they're barely out of Puppyhood!"

"Aye I might feel threatened if they knew what their knots are for!" Athos chuckled folding his arms under his head "Poor Pups can hardly grow bum fluff yet let alone beards!"

"Like having a beard is such a great thing!" d'Artagnan huffed rubbing his chin, while he had some facial hair it wasn't much as Omegas didn't have enough testosterone to produce it 

"You like mine though" Athos said sitting up and wrapping his arms about d'Artagnan "Like you like my chest hair"

"What on earth makes you think that?" d'Artagnan snorted cheekily 

"Are you saying otherwise?" Athos growled pressing closer to the Omega "Are you?" deliberately he pushed his chin against d'Artagnan's cheek rubbed the corse stubble against his skin making d'Artagnan squirm and laugh, play fighting with him as he continued to rub his beard against d'Artagnan's skin!   
"I think you need reminding who you Alpha is!" Athos mock growled panting slightly as he gazed down at d'Artagnan's beaming face

"Sure you have the stamina at your age!" the Omega cheekily replied making Athos growl again and flip him over giving him a slap on the backside 

"I'll show you stamina you cheeky minx, you're gonna have trouble sitting for a week!".

 

Two weeks later

"Horsey!, horsey!" Alexis yelled proving once again despite his small size he had the lung power of an Ox! as he opened his birthday present of a finely crafted dobby horse made from a shaft of polished beech with a beautiful velvet head of burgandy decorated in gold thread which formed the mane and beard, finishing with large amber balls that formed the eyes.

"You'll be able to chase down bandits on that lil'un!" Porthos laughed patting Alexis who beamed at his parents 

"Thank you!" he said turning his head up for a kiss from them both while Brielle opened her present giving delighted squeal at the china faced doll within the box, the doll was truly beautiful, the face was delicately painted to form a peaches and cream complexion, fine golden curls of hair were upon her head with some pulled up into a firm bun at the back of head while the rest framed her face. A pretty bow of blue sat upon the bun and matched the elegant gown the doll wore finishing dainty high heeled shoes of cream.

"She's b.....booo......bootfull!" Brielle declared "I'm gonna name her Belle cause she's so pweety!" 

"I'm glad you like her sweetheart" d'Artagnan said accepting a kiss from her as did Athos 

"Thank you!" Brielle said a little breathlessly her attention upon her new doll that she carefully set to one side as more presents were laid out, from Aramis and Porthos the pair got matching swords and main gauches of wood complete with belts and scabbards that thrilled them no end promising hours of sword fighting to come!

From Constance they received leather bound books of blank paper and sets of paints for when the weather was too bad for them to go outside and they had to stay in, and from the garrison they were both given large parcels filled to the brim with sweets that had both d'Artagnan and Athos groaning since the two would be running on sugar highs as a result of all the toffees, suckets, chocolate, and sugared nuts!.

"By the time they've had the birthday cake and all the goodies Serge has cooked up for them we'll never get them to bed!" Athos sighed glancing at the table which was groaning with all the food that Serge had provided 

"Ah am I late?", Treville walked into the garrison with a broad smile on his face and a parcel under his arm 

"Oncle Treville!", Treville hardly a chance kneel down before the hyper pair were in his arms getting cuddled and talking ten to the dozen about what they'd gotten for their birthday

"Well heres a little something else for the two of you to play with" he said handing them the parcel with a ribbon upon it, Brielle took care of the ribbon while Alexis tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a wooden castle complete with a wooden King and Queen and several wooden soldiers!

"Oh wow! thank you Oncle" 

"This is the best!" 

"I think you've made their day Minister" Constance said as the pair began to explore their castle opening the turrets and walls   
"So it seems" Treville chuckled, he frowned as he saw d'Artagnan waver slightly at the table looking rather green as Athos put a protective hand at the small of his back to support him 

"Are you alright?" he asked keeping his voice hushed so as not to attract attention 

"Just a little quesy" d'Artagnan said taking a deep breath and blinking several times to clear his vision "Maybe a little dizzy too" he admitted 

"Need to lay down?" Athos asked not liking the pallor of d'Artagnan's skin 

"No I'll just sit and drink some water and I'll be fine" d'Artagnan replied giving his mate a shaky smile 

"Everything alright?" Porthos asked drawing the others attention to the pair

"Absalutely" d'Artagnan said with an over bright smile, forcing one on his own face Athos lead him to one of the benches and made sure he sat down before going to get him some water

"I'll bet ten livre he's up the stick again!" Porthos grunted with a filthy grin to Aramis and Treville

"You don't have ten livre to bet" Treville scoffed looking over to where Athos hovering near d'Artagnan acting like a Lion prowling about in protection of his mate! "You probably right" he said "Athos couldn't be more on guard if he were a bulldog!"

Aramis snorted at the unflattering comparision while Constance shot the three of them a dirty look from where she was playing with the pups 

"Think they'll have another set of twins?" he asked making Porthos's eyes light up 

"Ten livre on twins!, any takers!".

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Alexis and Brielle happy birthday to you!" 

With big huffs of air Alexis and Brielle blew the candles out on their cake clapping their hands happily their faces already sticky and smeared in treats from their earlier feasting but they were still very keen to have cake!

"Now eat this slowly and chew properly" d'Artagnan instructed serving them a slice each licking the sticky icing off his fingers 

"Thanks Oman, thanks Serge!" the little trouble makers said digging into the cake 

"You're welcome my darlin's" he said with a grin "Nice t'make somethin' other than stew for this lot!" he nodded his head towards Porthos who made a noise of protest while shoveling cake into his mouth! 

"When should we tell them about our new one?" Athos whispered into d'Artagnan's ear discreetly laying his hand over the Omega's stomach 

"Soon" d'Artagnan said turning his head to smile at Athos sharing a kiss with him to which the Pups made whooping noises at them 

"Smoochies 'gain!" Alexis laughed his mouth smeared in icing which d'Artagnan tried to clean up with a napkin 

"Always smoochin'!" Brielle stated having somehow managed to get cake on her nose!

"Smoochies!" Porthos laughed with Aramis cracking up besides him while Athos glared at them 

"Yes at some point we'll have to have a talk about what you two have been teaching our Pups!" 

"Which ones!?" Aramis snorted bursting into more laughter as d'Artagnan wirled round with wide shocked eyes 

"Secrets out, it's kinda obvious!" Porthos snickered shrugging broad shoulders

Athos ran a hand through his hair looking to d'Artagnan who just sighed and shook his head "So much for tact!" he muttered glancing down as Alexis tugged on his hand "What sweetheart?"

"What Oncle Mis mean about which Pups!?".


	12. Chapter 12

Alpha Parent-Aphan  
Omega Parent-Oman

Alpha son- Alphon  
Alpha daughter- Alphter  
Omega Son- Omeon  
Omega daughter- Ometer  
Male Alpha Nephew- Alphew  
Female Alpha Neice- Aleice  
Male Omega Nephew- Omphew  
Female Omega Neice- Omeice  
Alpha brother- Alphrer  
Alpha Sister- Alphta  
Omega Brother- Omerer  
Omega Sister- Ometa

 

"Soooo we're gonna 'ave a l'll Alphrer, Alphta, Omerer , or Ometa?" Brielle asked staring up at d'Artagnan and Athos as they finished explaining what Oncle Mis had meant by "Which Pups"

"Thats right poppet" Athos said with a smile "He or she will be here in several months and right now they're in Oman's tummy"

This caused the Pups to frown and stare at their Oman curiously "But how did it get there?" Alexis asked reaching forward to poke at d'Artagnan's middle "Did you eat them Oman!?"

"What?!, no of course not!" d'Artagnan exclaimed while Athos dissolved into a fit of unhelpful laughter!, rolling his eyes at his mate d'Artagnan sat down and pulled the twins up onto his lap "Babies and Pups grow in Omans and Maman's tummies for nine months until they're big enough to be born, Oman's and Mamans have a special place inside called a womb and thats where the Babies and Pups live until they're ready to come into the world"

Alexis looked thoughful chewing at his bottom lip "So does me an Brielle have wombs too?" he asked looking from d'Artagnan's belly to Brielle's and down to his own 

"You do as you're an Omega the same as me, but Brielle does not as she is an Alpha like Aphan, only Omegas and Beta women have wombs" d'Artagnan explained hoping he was making it simple enough for them to understand 

"Does Alexis have a Pup in his belly too!" Brielle shrieked slapping her grabby hands on her Omerer's belly making him yelp at her!

"No he doesn't darling and won't have for a long time!" d'Artagnan asked while Athos muttered something about "Over his dead body was any alpha getting near Alexis!"

"Omans and Maman's need an Aphan or Papa to make a Pup or baby"

"How do they make them, is it like making a cake like Oncle Serge showed us!" Brielle asked once again rendering Athos clutching his sides as he laughed hysterically 

"Not quite sweetheart" d'Artagnan said glaring at Athos for leaving him to do all the difficult talk while he just pissed himself with laughter "Basically the Aphan or Papa plants a seed into an egg inside the Oman or Maman's womb which becomes a Pup or a baby" 

"An Egg like a chicken egg!" Alexis shrieked "But we don' got no feathers!"

d'Artagnan closed his eyes and prayed for strength especially since from the noises coming from a doubled over Athos sounded like a hen laying an egg showed he wasn't going to get any help from that quarter!  
"Not the same as Chickens sweetheart, they're much tinier and you never see them" he said stroking down Alexis's unruly hair 

"Whys it take so long t'come out?" Brielle demanded poking at d'Artagnan's belly "Can't you make it quicker nine months is f'ever!"

"Forever, and no it isn't and no I can't" d'Artagnan chuckled "And it won't be quite nine months now, it'll be just over six months"

"But tha's ages Oman!" Alexis whined "Wan' Pup t'come now!"  
"It doesn't work that way Alexis" 

"Will it be boy or girl?" Brielle asked "I wanna Alphta!"

"No!, an Omerer!" Alexis yelled scowling at Brielle 

"Alphta better than stoopid Omerer!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Alright thats enough" Athos said having calmed down from his laughing fit and stood up to take the Pups from d'Artagnan "If you can't behave then you'll go to your room birthday or no"

"But Aphan!!!!"

"No buts behave or you'll be going to bed early", somewhat sulkily the Pups did as they were told going back to their toys and playing quietly lest they end up in the room scolded for fighting.

 

"Thanks for all your help there!" d'Artagnan drawled glaring at his mate who shrugged unrepentantly 

"You were doing so well I didn't like to interfer!" 

"You were to busy pissing yourself more like!" d'Artagnan growled pushing past Athos to tidy up the constant mess the twins seemed to leave in their wake "I swear when it comes time to be telling them about heats, ruts, and courses you're the one who's doing it!", now it was d'Artagnan's turn to laugh as Athos gaped at him in utter horror!.

 

News of the pregnancy spread quickly from the garrison through out Paris thanks to the grape vine and soon enough it had reached Grimaud's ears enraging the deranged Alpha into smashing the interior of the derelict house he was using to spy on the garrison.

Grinding his teeth he clenched his bruised and bloody fists as he watched the small family from his window hardly able to believe that Athos was allowing d'Artagnan to present himself in public as normal even though he was once again pupped!, and to engage in training with the cadets!.

Okay so the training was mild, basic sword routines, gun range, and muscle stretches to keep supple and fit rather than the vigerous training he would normally take part in so as to make sure he took no blows to the abdomen.

"He should be cosseted in the nest now he is pupped again" Grimaud growled kicking his booted toes into the wall making plaster flake off and his toes ache at the action "Kept naked and ready to present for fucking at all times" he hissed, digging his nails into his calloused palms he closed his eyes and imagined d'Artagnan stripped bare, his dusky olive skin covered by nothing but bruises from Grimauds hand marks and the collar of ownership tight about his throat.

He could picture the Omega grown meek in subservience to himself after he'd beaten and trained all that fire and guile out of him, see him duckig his head as an Omega should to his Alpha and getting down on his hands and knees to present himself ready for his Alphas knot.   
Grunting Grimaud fisted his cock and began to stroke himself rapidly as he envisioned d'Artagnan beneath him writhing on his knot, whimpering and moaning as Grimaud rutted him hard, holding his hips in a bruising grip and pulled tight on the collar to restrict his air!. As his mind conjured up images of d'Artagnan at his mercy Grimaud wasn't sure which he prefered, d'Artagnan slim and sleek as he was at present or round and heavy with Pups filling his belly, either sight was arousing and the thought of having been the one to put the Pups in his womb aroused Grimaud all the more and soon had him spilling into his palm and onto the floor.

Panting the deranged Alpha grabbed a blanket to wipe his hands and tucked himself away before returning to watch the garrison. 

This pregnancy was a set back in his plans but might also work to his advantage in the long run, kidnapping those twins would be far more hastle than it was worth with how much they'd whimper and scream and sob, it would be far easier to just take d'Artagnan alone and if heavy with a litter then he wouldn't be capable of putting up much of a fight and would be amenable to doing just about anything to protect the whelp in his belly, especially if Grimaud promised to let it live once whelped.

A promise he would of course never keep, although he supposed that it might make a useful servant, or if an Omega or Beta girl then he could sell it to a brothel and make some money from it but that decision was months off and he wasn't bothered about it, he would rather focus upon securing d'Artagnan as his own and then deal with other matters as they arose.

 

Six weeks later

And to d'Artagnan's morning sickness came with a great sigh of relief for both the Omega who was tired of feeling and being sick at irregular intervals, and for Athos who had hated seeing the Omega so ill. 

Renervations were also beginning on the garrison to expand the living quarters of d'Artagnan and Athos with approval from The King. 

When Treville had told him of the good news from the garrison he had also explained the difficulties d'Artagnan and Athos were now facing with space and money.   
While Louis was't digging into his pockets to give them better wages he was paying for the renevations which consisted of the Captains quarters being extended further out along with the balconey to provide two more rooms. 

They would be small and to get to one of them you would have to go through the first but the extra space was going to be very useful since neither had any plans for this to be their last litter and soon enough Alexis and Brielle would want to stop sharing a room so having another room available would be a good idea. 

The nursary they currently had they would use again for the new pup while giving the twins a whole new room of their own, at present they didn't want to have a seperate bedroom being quite happy to share one still so the back room would remain vacant for a time. 

Having learned of their soon to be new sibling Brielle and Alexis were both excited and fascinated by the whole process constantly demanding more information on Pups and babies, how they were made and especially how they were born!. 

True to his word d'Artagnan left Athos to deal with this line of questioning having had to deal with the first bout himself and snickered at the red faced flustered Alpha as he tried to explain to the Pups as best he could in terms they would understand. 

Help however came from an unexpected source as one of the garrison cats decided to use Athos and d'Artagnan's chambers as a nest to have her litter and both Brielle and Alexis were able to watch with wide eyes as she calmly pushed her brood into the world one by one and then cleaned them off before curling up purring contently beneath Athos and d'Artagnan's bed 

"That lot'll keep us awake all night when she starts teaching them to hunt!" Athos groaned glaring at the Mother Cat who ignored him completely in favour of nursing her four balls of fluff that had been named Honey (A marmalade kitten), Smoke and Shadow (Two black kittens), and Nutmeg (A tabby), by Alexis and Brielle, considering the Mother was a black and white by the name Amber for her bright eyes, she had certainly been a busy Lady to have produced so many different breeds!. 

"Well at least now they know how mammals are born!" d'Artagnan chuckled while inwardly hoping the Twins didn't get too attatched to the kittens since with five cats already the garrison really didn't need anymore!.

"Whys their eyes closed?" Alexis asked scowling at Smoke who mewled as his tummy was tickled by the curious Pup 

"Because Kittens don't open their eyes for two weeks when they're born" d'Artagnan explained 

"Will the Pup be like that?" Brielle asked looking to her Oman 

"No, he or she will open his or her eyes, but they will also sleep a lot because new borns need a lot of sleep especially in the first few weeks of life" d'Artagnan said kneeling down besides them to look over the cute litter beneath the bed and petted the tired Mothers head "You two will have to be quiet then so as not to disturb the new Pup"  
"And you'll have to be good for your Oman as he'll be very busy looking after the new Pup" Athos said with a smile, he would be helping too of course but he couldn't feed the Pup where d'Artagnan would be doing so and would be the primary care giver to the new born, the best Athos could do to help would be to take care of the twins while d'Artagnan was occupied with the new Pup 

"You'll still take care of us won't you Oman?" Alexis asked looking worried at the thought of being abandoned 

"Of course I will, I'll still be your Oman nothing will change that" d'Artagnan assured the little Omega "But you and Brielle can do things for yourselves that new borns can't, you can feed yourselves (Messily), you can wash yourselves (Very messily), and you can walk and talk, a new born can't do any of those things, at first they won't even be able to sit up!"

The twins looked thoughtful at this looking from their Oman to each other and back "We can help" Alexis said "We help with new Pup?"

"I'm sure you can" d'Artagnan said ruffling his hair "You and Brielle will be a big help and the new Pup will love having you for older siblings".

 

The good cheer in the garrison and Louvre was not to last though, for one storm swept brought the King's Sister The Queen of England to France to beg for her Brothers aid against the growing unrest in her country and to sell her diamonds to a Dutch financier to raise an army.

Having traveled without any proper gaurd she had been robbed on the road of her jewels by a highway man who just so happened to be known to the Inseparables though they could hardly believe it when they saw him. 

Emile Bonnaire!.

 

Of course it just had to be him who had robbed the Queen of England of the diamonds and of course the little ferret just had to have already sold them!, this of course meant they had to run round the city retrieving the diamonds from the poor saps Bonnaire had conned into buying them!.

The first was a wealthy middle aged Noble Alpha woman with three unwed Alphters she was actively looking for a mates for which prompted Aramis and Porthos to suggest sending d'Artagnan in to meet the woman!.

"She'll like you better than us!" Aramis said patting his shoulder and resolutely ignoring the glare he was getting from Athos! 

"Yeah she'll eye you up as a potential mate for her brats!" Porthos agreed with a toothy grin "Though rumour has it since he own mate died she's been looking to replace her with a young Omega..." he broke off as Athos growled and d'Artagnan glared even more

"In case it slipped your empty skull Porthos I'm bloody pregnant!, I'm hardly mate material for the old boot or her Alphters!"

"Are you?" Bonnaire asked raising his eyebrows in intrigue and looked the Omega over "I thought you gained some weight about the middle but I didn't like to say anything!"

Athos shot the Beta a disgusted look while inwardly groaning as d'Artagnan glower turned on him!, "I told you I looked fat!" he snapped bringing them back to the argument they'd had that morning 

"You don't you look beautiful, full of life and glowing!" Athos protested knowing he wasn't going to win the argument anymore than he had earlier   
"If it helps I think a breeding Omega is a beautiful sight to behold!" Bonnaire declared getting an even more scathing look from the mates

"Look we need to get this done" Aramis said putting an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders and leading him away from Bonnaire before he ripped his eyes out or something!, "Just go in there, charm them and cosy on up to Serena and get the diamonds back!" he patted the Omega on the back sending him on his way even though d'Artagnan was still grumbling about it and Athos looked ready to burst a blood vessal!

"Ah your first litter I'll bet it's exciting eh Athos?" Bonnaire asked offering a friendly smile to Athos only to be glared at even more 

"It's not our first" the Alpha grunted "We've a pair of three year old twins"

"Well I say!, you two have been busy haven't you!?, then again if I had an Omega as ripe and rosey as that I'd be keeping him bare foot and..............."

Athos grabbed Bonnaire by the throat before he could finish the sentence and backed him into a tree holding him there and staring at him with a murderous gleam in his eyes! "If you continue to speak of my mate like that, continue to look at him, and even contemplate laying a single finger upon him then I will rip your balls off and feed them to you before disemboweling you with blunt and rusty blade!" he snarled giving the Beta a good shake "Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Bonnaire squeaked looking truly terrified, he coughed raggedly rubbed at his bruised throat as Athos let him go 

"Protective much?" Porthos chuckled eyeing the shaken Bonnaire 

"And ready to exact revenge if this "Serena" dares try anything my mate!" Athos growled darkly.

 

He need not have worried though as Serena as it turned out was a very beautiful Mare who'd had the diamonds woven into her tail. 

d'Artagnan discovered this after being pawed at by the Noble and all but devoured by her Alphters eyes who'd stared at him as if he were a cream cake they were being denied.

Serena as it turned out was not just beautiful but also very tempermental and did not take kindly to anyone approaching her with the intent to removing her accessory 

"Diamonds on a bloody horse!" Porthos scoffed "And people wonder why theres a rebellion starting in England when there are good folk starving on the streets!"

"Some people have more money than sense" d'Artagnan said smirking as Porthos, Athos, Aramis, and Bonnaire failed to even get close to Serena as she reared up and snorted at them, finally he stepped in when Athos ordered the horse to be shot and showed them just how easy it was to get horses under control.   
With a few simple whistles and pats he had her tethered and was bowing before them smugly 

"You could have done that before" Athos groused 

"Yeah, but considering I've been pawed at, slobbered at, and slapped by those four harpys you lot sent me to "Charm" I think I deserve some pay back!" d'Artagnan replied, after Bonnaire had retrieved the diamonds from Serena's tail Porthos snatched them from him and pulled two off the hair, he tossed one into the shrubbery where it would be found by the workers on the land and put to good use and threw the other to d'Artagnan 

"Spend it on the little 'uns" he said "They deserve it more than any Queen of England does".


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know d'Artagnan had already gotten his new uniform by this episode but in this he hasn't.
> 
> The ponies are inspired by DebbieF bringing in a Pony in her Musketeers and Bebe fic

While Athos and d'Artagnan would normally have been opposed to such blatant theft the fact that there were so many diamonds and that the Queen was selling them to pay for an army to strike back against the people of England who were simply sick of be driven to starvation by the taxes and wanted a fair government they opted to turn the other cheek and keep the diamond to sell later since it would go a long way to buying material for the new clothes the twins would soon need since they seemed to shoot up like weeds!, and would also help pay for the larger beds they would soon be needing and perhaps put a down payment on a couple of ponies. 

Both d'Artagnan and Athos wanted to get them riding soon, they already enjoyed riding in front of their parents so it was certain they would adore being in charge of their own mounts. 

"It might even buy me some new leather for a new uniform after I've lost the Pup weight" d'Artagnan said as they headed to the Louvre "I don't think this one will stand being let out and taken in a second time!" he added looking at his brown leathers that would soon need to have extra panels added to them "Maybe a different colour too, perhaps a very dark grey with a hint of blue in it?"

"That'd suit you" Athos agreed, truth be told d'Artagnan had the skin tone to pull of most colours save for citrus which would leave his olive skin looking sallow, but bright or regal colours were hardly practical for a uniform, something durable and easy to patch up was what was needed there

"Have you got any names selected yet?" Bonnaire asked breaking into the private conversation that even Aramis and Porthos were leaving well enough alone, alright so they were not speaking secrets or being especially quiet but it was a clearly a conversation just between the pair of them that did not require or desire any other participants, however if Bonnaire understood this he gave no sign of it, and seemed immune to the glares he was getting from Porthos and Aramis, although the glower he got from Athos made him pause a little and gulp before speaking again, "My beloved Maria and I spoke of having Pups you know?"

"Yeah?, that before you dumped her corpse so you could ride off to save your sorry arse?" Porthos snapped at him scowling darkly at the former slave trader who had the grace to grimance 

"I loved Maria very much you know" he said in a sorrow filled voice "And I would have loved to have had a family with her", if he'd hoped to garner sympathy from the Musketeers then he was gravely disappointed as they all continued to regard him with narrowed eyes having learned from experience not to trust a word he said 

"We'd have called our first born........" he began but d'Artagnan, who's temper was short due to his raging hormones had had more than enough of this and interupted grabbing Bonnaire's shoulder and shoving him forward 

"Enough of the bleeding heart crap!, no one cares what you say since it's always a pack of lies!"

"Now I was telling the truth about where the diamonds where..............".

 

Garrison

 

The day continued to go from bad to worse as the Musketeers discovered there were a lot more diamonds that Bonnaire stole which led them to a gang who put up a fight about giving the diamonds back which also got Bonnaire shot in the back.

Instead of getting him a physician Porthos decided to try his own hand at stitching (A very bad idea) prompting Bonnaire to pass out and Porthos to perform what looked like a blind mans attempt at cross stitching!.

"Nice Porthos!, if you ever decided to leave the regiment I'm sure the medical profession will be thrilled to have you!" Constance groused at him when she saw the state of Bonnaires back, having returned the twins to the garrison whom d'Artagnan was feeding their supper amid being told all about the "Adventures" they'd had at the Louvre!, and the party plans for the Dauphins birthday which were going to be "Billat!" which was their attempt at saying brilliant!.

"We've one more diamond to find" Athos said tired with this whole thing now, Aramis had departed, going to an old friend of his, a woman he had grown up with for a time who was getting married and had some issues that she needed Aramis's help with

"Best wake sleeping ugly then!" Porthos snickered and took great pleasure in putting pressure on Bonnaire's wound making him wake up and howl for the pain!

"The last diamond" Athos said to him without a trace of sympathy for the pain Bonnaire must have been in, God knows the man hadn't given a damn about Porthos when he'd been hurt saving the bastards life, mores the pity they hadn't let Monier's men kill him six years ago!, especially since he had admitted that he hadn't spent years in Spain being tortured but had jumped over board while the ship was docked and had buggered off to England for the past few years!.

 

Bonnaire pleaded that he be allowed to remain at the garrison, that he was too weak and in too much pain to acompany them so they left him tied to the bed in the garrison under custody while they went to get the last diamond, a very, very rare blue diamond worth a Kings ransom.

"D'you want to come with us?" Athos asked d'Artagnan while the stable lads saddled the horses "Serge can manage our troublesome twins for an hour or so!"

"I'm sure he could" d'Artagnan laughed locking his hands loosely about Athos's neck and kissing him "But no, I've had my fill of riding for one day, I'll let you and Porthos handle this and keep an eye on Bonnaire" 

"He won't go far with that wound" Porthos said mounting Filip 

"Don't be so sure, he's a slippery bastard" d'Artagnan said "And somehow always manages to land on his feet mores the pity!"

"Should'a lemme drop 'im off tha' wall!" Porthos grunted "Wouldn't been 'alf as much trouble if I 'ad!".

 

The mission continued to be a nightmare since the man who Bonnaire had sold the diamond to happened to be the Fiance of the woman Aramis knew and was not going to give it up without a fight, however the woman herself proved to have enough common sense just to give it back preventing the situation from getting any worse and while the left Aramis to give his friend away to her husband to be Athos and Porthos returned to the garrison just in time to see d'Artagnan deck Bonnaire!.

Slippery proved to be a very apt description of the man since he managed to free himself and attempted to escape, an attempt which failed for as soon as d'Artagnan found him missing he'd had the cadets start a search and just as he'd been about to bolt from the garrison Athos and Porthos had ridden back in leaving him no where to run but back inside with some half assed story about stretching his legs!.

d'Artagnan didn't bother to reply he simply floored the man with a single punch earning several loud giggles and claps from the pen where Alexis and Brielle were playing with their castle!.

"They clearly take after you!" Bonnaire grumbled staggering to his feet and clutching his jaw that was rapidly turning purple!

"I'll take that as a compliment!" d'Artagnan growled just daring Bonnaire to say otherwise which he wisely did not. 

It was almost comical to see the smile spreading over his face as he greeted Athos with a hug and a kiss  
"Problems?" Athos asked 

"Nothing I can't handle" d'Artagnan replied 

"Smoochies!" Alexis yelled 

"Makin' Pups 'gain!" Brielle shouted much to the blushing of her poor parents 

"Sometimes I wish they hadn't learned to speak!" d'Artagnan sighed 

"God knows how they'll react when this one starts kicking" Athos said placing a protective hand over his mates belly 

"I don't mean t'interupt" Porthos said having taken hold of Bonnaire by the collar much as one would a misbehaving dog! "But shouldn't we get this t'the Louvre and dealt with once and for all!?"

Athos sighed and reluctantly broke away from d'Artagnan "No rest for the wicked it seems"

"Or for the parents of growing Pups!" d'Artagnan chuckled.

 

As it turned out Bonnaire had been in league with Queen Maria-Henrietta's Lady in Waiting who he was married too!, the two had wed in secret and formed this plan to escape with the money!. 

Louis, having clearly tired of the whole affair himself helped his sister see sense and brokered a deal with the pair so that they went free provided they also return the money they had gotten from the sale of the diamond which doubled the profit for the Queen for when she came to sell them to the Dutch. 

However getting the money proved less than pleasent since Bonnaire had burried it in a mass grave!.

With scarves wrapped about their mouths and noses Athos and Porthos dug through the dead to retrieve the money, d'Artagnan would have helped but Athos wouldn't let him anywhere near the graves in his condition fearing infection, so it was just he and Porthos who were eventually joined by a morose Aramis who's friend had made the biggest mistake of her life in killing the man who had been threatening to expose her past. 

Bidding less than fond farewell to Bonnaire and taking the money back to the Louvre (Perhaps minus a few coins up Porthos's sleeve) Athos retired back to the garrison to be with d'Artagnan and the Pups while Porthos took Aramis out for the night to let him either drown his sorrows, or talk, or simply just to be amongst those that loved him.

 

"I think we should look into getting the twins their ponies soon" d'Artagnan said to Athos as they ate their own evening meal after the twins had gone to bed for the night, they were good at going through the night now only waking if they needed a drink or on very rare occaisions were ill, "I'd like to start teaching them to ride before I'm too big for it"

"Well once we sell the diamond we'll have the money to do so" Athos agreed "I know of several good traders in the city, perhaps a Merens or a Landais pony?" 

"Oh Landais, my first pony was a Landais" d'Artagnan said "Aphan bought her specially for me.....Buttercup I called her", d'Artagnan's voice had become whistful now as it always did when he spoke of his Aphan, gently Athos reached across the table and took his hand squeezing it gently 

"He would be very proud of you, especially of the beautiful Pups you've made for us" he said bringing a smile to d'Artagnan's face 

"He'd have adored them" d'Artagnan agreed remembering fondly how Alexandre had begged him not to make him a Grandaphan too soon when he'd started showing an interest in Alphas as he grew up!, but had always gotten misty eyed when he'd seen a Pup or Baby, "He always said I'd end up with a brood of them!" he laughed "Said once I found my Alpha and started having litters I'd a dozen of them!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Athos protested "I don't think I can manage with that many!"

"Better learn to control yourself then!" d'Artagnan teased running his naked foot up the inside of Athos's thigh making the Alpha stiffen and draw in a breath "Not keep giving into your animal instincts all the time!"

"Thats rather hard when I have such a beautiful mate" Athos replied putting the emphasis on the word hard!, tossing down his napkin he rose from his seat and went round to d'Artagnan's side of the table and wrapped himself round d'Artagnan to kiss his neck and breath in his scent "I want you so much" he breathed as d'Artagnan tilted his head up to meet his mouth "We'll need to double the size of the garrison with the amount of Pups we'll make!"

"Lets get some practise in on making them then!" d'Artagnan laughed as Athos drew him up from the chair and took him to their bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaryG asked for this chapter so I hope I've done her request justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings 
> 
> Voyeurism, mentions of infanticide (But no actual deaths)

Garrison

 

Just looking at d'Artagnan from the abandoned house over looking the garrison was no longer enough. 

Grimaud needed to get closer to him, needed to be within the same space as d'Artagnan, hell he needed to be touching and possessing him but it was not yet time for that and Grimaud, while eager was not foolish enough to risk the end game by rushing things.

However he needed to get himself closer to d'Artagnan, get himself within the garrison, to find a way in an out that he could use when it came time to snatch the Omega from his undeserving Alpha's side.

So after leaving Feron with the Dutch financiers while the Musketeers ran around the city with Bonnaire looking for the Queen of Englands diamonds, Grimaud set about finding all the ways in and out of the garrison.

Normally getting in and out of the Musketeers garrison would not have been an easy task if you were unknown, but since there were builders and carpenters in and out as they worked on the extensions to the Captains chambers the cadets on gaurd duty were not being as vigilant as they normally were giving Grimaud a chance to slip inside and peruse the garrison entirely. 

For the most part it was very well defended and protected so finding a way in and out when he wanted without drawing any unwanted attention was not easy, during the day for now he could slip in and out with the builders but at night he had no such means and could not risk lingering in the garrison all day and night, so he had to find another way he could use for himself.

Having spent his entire life lingering in the shadows and sneaking in and out of places Grimaud was an old hand at this and after a pain staking search he found himself the perfect way to get in and out in the form of broken wooden slates on the far east fence that led perfectly into a dark alley. The slates had probably become damp during the winter and moulded and then broken away, no doubt aided by the garrison cats coming and going. 

With some pulling and use of his sword Grimaud managed to pull two of the slates free creating enough space for himself to get through without arousing attention. 

 

He tested his theory that night, waiting until after sunset and then slipped into the garrison. He kept to the shadows avoiding the cadets as they milled around, playing cards, chatting, and drinking before going to their chambers. 

Quietly he made his way round to the extension and jumped up grabbing hold of the wooden ledge beneath the window of the spare room and pulled himself up. Quickly he jimmed open the window and slipped inside the baren room holding his breath so the saw dust would not make him sneeze and quietly made his way through to the twins new bedroom. 

The pair were comfortably asleep in their beds, Brielle was cuddeling a stuffed rabbit while Alexis sucked his thumb and drooled onto his pillow making snuffling noises. 

Here Grimaud paused looking down at the sleeping pair, it would be so easy right now to kill them, to simply lay his palms over their nose and mouths and smother them as they slept. Or to take his blade and slit their throats or plunge them into their tiny hearts. 

His hands itched to do it, to remove the filthy brats that Athos had sired on d'Artagnan, the grief would leave d'Artagnan distracted, make him easier to snatch when the time came.........., with his breath quickening Grimaud aproached Brielle's bed his left hand outstretched ready to cover her nose and mouth!, he was inches from her face when he heard a breathy laugh followed by a moan coming from the main chambers.

Closing his fist Grimaud pulled back from Brielle and went to the door, he opened it a crack and peered through to see into the chambers.

Two feelings ran through Grimaud immediately as he saw d'Artagnan and Athos falling upon their bed, removing each others clothes amid hot kissess and eager caresses. 

Lust was the first feeling the came upon Grimaud, quickening his pulse and hardening his cock at the sight of d'Artagnan stripped of his doublet, shirt, and breeches. 

His skin was flush with passion, his body relaxed and openly welcoming Athos's touch, his curved thighs spreading to wrap about Athos's hips, the tops of them glistening with dampness betraying his desire as his body warmed easily to Athos's attentions. 

Grimaud allowed himself the pleasure of his lust, drinking his fill of the sight of d'Artagnan's naked body, the tempting plump curves of his buttocks which Athos's calloused hands dared to grip and squeeze!. 

The second feeling soured his lust again, the jealousy he felt at seeing Athos holding, tasting, possessing what he coverted rose bitterly inside him mingling with anger at the sight of Athos taking pleasure in d'Artagnan, and disgust as Athos made sure to see to d'Artagnan's pleasure rather than just putting the Omega on his knees and rutting him hard and fast. 

As if an Omegas pleasure mattered at all, all they were good for was fucking and breeding so all they needed to do was bend when their Alpha commanded not actively seek out kisses from their mates, reach out with greedy hands to hold onto them, run through their hair and hold them tight!.

Yet Athos allowed all of this, disgusting Grimaud all the more when he willingly rolled onto his back and took d'Artagnan into his lap letting the Omega mount and ride him like a wanton whore in a brothel!. 

While the sight of d'Artagnan rising and falling in a passionate rythem was a very arousing sight, especially with the way his hair bounced over his shoulders and his face flushed and glowed in the candle light, with his eyes half lidded and his head tipped back creating an arch with his body he looked as devine as a statue of the Greecian Gods, Grimaud scorned Athos for allowing the Omega to take the masterful position in the act of sexual congress, to him it was just further proof of how weak and pathetic Athos was and how unfit he was to be d'Artagnan's mate when it was clear the wilful Omega needed a firm hand.

However Grimaud could not deny how aroused he was at the erotic sight of d'Artagnan in the throes of passion, not burried beneath Athos's own frame but clear to see. Grimaud's hand slipped into his breeches to stroke his cock his hand moving in a matching rythem to d'Artagnan's writhing hips and arching body, he matched his breaths to the panting from the Omega imaging that it was his own cock that d'Artagnan was riding, that his hands were gripping those curved hips and his own seed was swelling the Omega's belly.  
Oh the sounds he would wring from those plump lips as he drove his cock and knot deep inside the Omega, the marks he would leave upon that young flesh!......Grimaud's eyes lids fluttered and he let a soft moan escape his lips as his felt his balls tightening, bracing himself against the wall he quickened his strokes locking his gaze upon d'Artagnan aiming to spill his seed as the Omega climaxed. 

However fate took another turn and Grimauds perverse pleasure was interupted by Brielle awakening and screaming as she saw him in the bedroom!.

 

The shrill shrieking of the toddeler had Grimaud swearing under his breath and hastily tucking himself away as he hurried back through the bedrooms and jumped down from the window disappearing into the shadows and out his secret exit.

 

Brielle's screaming broke d'Artagnan and Athos apart, grabbing his shirt Athos threw it on himself and took up his sword as d'Artagnan wrapped the bed sheet about his own body and together they ran into the bedroom where Brielle was sobbing and wailing with Alexis at her side his bottom lip wobbling and his eyes wide with fear.

"What is it, whats wrong?" d'Artagnan cried sitting on the bed and pulling the Pups into his arms "Oh sweetheart whats wrong?" he asked as Brielle burried her face into his chest and Alexis hugged him tight

"Bad man" Brielle sobbed "Bad man was here!"

"What?" Athos asked with a frown "Where?"

"Darling were you having a bad dream?" d'Artagnan gently asked, it would not have been the first time the Pups had suffered a nightmare they had believed was real and had woken up crying for fear and needed a bit of time to be calmed down before they could go back to bed 

"No!" Brielle wailed snuggling deeper into d'Artagnan's embrace 

"Saw 'im too Oman" Alexis sniffled looking up at d'Artagnan with large frightened eyes "Was 'ere!", one of them seeing a bad man could be a nightmare, the both of them meant there had been an intruder 

"My God!" d'Artagnan whispered as Athos cursed marching through the bedroom to the spare room, of course it was already empty but the window was open which Athos stuck his head out looking for the intruder and swearing angrily he slammed it shut and turned on his heel marching back through the bedroom 

"Anything?" d'Artagnan asked 

"Lock the doors and don't open them unless I tell you" Athos ordered hurriedly going to dress himself enough for decency and went out of the chambers shouting for men to join him on a search of the garrison and the streets for the intruder.

 

"Oman!, Oman I'm scared!" Alexis sobbed clinging tight to d'Artagnan along with Brielle as he carried them through to the main chambers to lock the door

"We're safe sweetheart I promise you" d'Artagnan said setting them both down on the bed and kneeling before them "No one will ever hurt you I promise" he whispered stroking their hair and kissing their cheeks 

"Was at door Oman, was lookin' in 'ere!" Brielle whimpered sniffling as d'Artagnan wiped her cheeks "An one of 'is hands was in 'is pocket an he was panting" 

d'Artagnan stiffened swallowing convulsively as he realized what Brielle was describing without knowing it, whomever that man was he'd been watching himself and Athos make love, had been getting off on it, pleasuring himself, in the Pups bedroom!.

Sickness rose in d'Artagnan's throat which he forced down making himself focus on attending his Pups, calming them down, reassuring them, and kept the seething bile buried inside for a later date. 

However he did get his pistol and laid it beside the bed that he carefully tucked the Pups into smiling as Alexis patted his thickening middle   
"Pups!" he whispered 

"Pup" he confirmed pulling on his breeches and shirt "Would you two like a cup of warm milk?" he asked getting two nodds, smiling he went the fire place and took up the kettle, which he filled with milk from the pail and set over the flames that he stoked up, his own hands were shaking and he was tense as a bow string but could not afford to show it, not in front of the Pups who needed him to reassure them of their safety. The fact the pervert had been watching them made d'Artagnan's skin crawl, he longed to go and scrub himself to rid his body of the filth of that verminous creatures gaze.

 

Athos had the whole garrison and the streets closest searched but to no avail, whoever the man had been they had gone already without leaving a trace of themselves. 

"Bastard!" he cursed beating the ground with his sword making Brujon flinch as Porthos and Aramis returned from the tavern both looking to be in good spirits a look which didn't last when they saw the expression on Athos's face and the uproar in the garrison

"Whats going on?" Porthos asked scowling as a couple of cadets ran past him 

"There was an intruder in my Pups bedroom" Athos snarled "I don't know who he was, what he wants but I want him found and brought to me so I can gut him with my bare hands!"  
It was rare for Athos to show such anger and right now he was shaking with it, the fury burned in his eyes and brought a tremour to his clenched fists that had the Cadets giving him a wide birth and both Porthos and Aramis acting accordingly 

"Are the Pups alright?" Aramis asked as Porthos began to snap orders to the cadets demanding explanations and information, he also ordered double the guards to take watch from now on so they would take no chances on this happening again

"They're shaken up, they're with d'Artagnan right now" Athos said looking like he needed something to pummel, preferably the bastard who'd been in the Pups bedroom!

"Why don't you go up to them" Aramis suggested clearly seeing that while Athos wanted to do his duty as both Captain and Alpha, he also yearned to be with his pack right now, to comfort them and soothe them with his presence, "Porthos and I can handle this" he said seeing Athos's reluctance "We can call you if we need help"

Athos glanced to where Porthos was speaking to Clairmont and directing other cadets and nodded his head "Thank you Mis" he said gratefully 

"Don't mention it" Aramis said with a gentle smile and watched Athos ascend the stairs to the balconey, he then joined Porthos his expression becoming grim once more, "Any idea how this shit got in?" he asked 

"Nothin' at all" Porthos grunted in disgust "Bastard must be a pissin' professional to 'ave slipped in and out so easily"  
"A professional thief?", Porthos glanced to Aramis not replying to the question since they both knew that a thief was the least of worrisome things the man could have been.

 

Thankfully since they were so young the twins were easily distracted, and after a cup of warm milk each and a bedtime story both were back to sleep again by the time Athos came back. 

He wrapped his arms about d'Artagnan pulling him into an embrace letting the scent of his Omega calm his anger a little.

"You didn't find him did you?" d'Artagnan whispered keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the Pups again 

"No but we will" Athos said grinding his teeth and setting his sword and pistol on the desk "He was probably a thief who thought he'd try his luck"

"No he was something else" d'Artagnan said biting his bottom lip and self hugging "Brielle saw him clearly, what she described was..........he was watching us Athos!, watch you and me in bed and was getting off on it!" 

Athos looked appauled and infuriated by this revolting revelation, as much as he'd wanted to hurt the bastard before now he wanted to skin him alive before hanging him up by his own intestines!

"He was right there 'thos and we didn't know!" d'Artagnan whispered his voice cracking as tears pricked at his eyes "He could have hurt our pups and.........", Athos was across the room and had him in his arms in a moment holding him close and kissing his face 

"He won't get near them again I promise" Athos growled longing all the more to disembowel the pervert, very slowly and with a blunt blade!, "I won't let him or anyone hurt you or our Pups" he stated "And anyone who trys will wish they had never been born".


	15. Chapter 15

Garrison

 

It took a long time for d'Artagnan to get off to sleep that night and had he not been pregnant then he probably wouldn't have slept at all, but fatigue finally won out and Athos tucked him into bed curled around the Pups who were slumbering peacefully despite the upset that night.

Quietly so as not to disturb the family Athos left them sleeping and went out onto the balconey summoning Porthos and Aramis to him to talk.

"How's everyone?" Porthos asked concerned for d'Artagnan and the Pups 

"Sleeping at the moment" Athos said running a hand through his hair "The twins saw the bastard in their bedroom, he was looking through a crack in the door at me and d'Artagnan, he was watching us........in bed together, the bastard was pleasuring himself at the sight of us!"

"Dieus Mio!" Aramis whispered crossing himself while Porthos cursed, both looked revolted by this and rightly so, "Have you any idea at all who this might have been?, has there been anyone hanging around lately thats made you suspicious?" Aramis asked hoping that might at least have an idea of who to be on the look out for if the sick bastard returned, but Athos shook his head letting out a deep frustrated sigh

"No no one, not unless you count Bonnaire and I doubt very much it was him"

"No way he could'a scaled up t'the window wit' that back o'is" Porthos said "Besides I doubt 'e an 'is new wife will 'ave stuck round 'ere for very long anyway"

"Damn" Aramis murmured "If we could get a description of this..........." he paused and frowned turning to Athos as he recalled something from several weeks past "There is someone you were suspisious of only a few weeks back, at the funeral remember?"

Athos frowned himself thinking back to what Aramis meant, that shadowed figure who'd been watching d'Artagnan and the Pups with a little too much interest for his liking, "Lucien Grimaud" he said 

"You think it's him?" Porthos asked 

"It's possible" Aramis offered with a shrug "Athos saw him eyeing d'Artagnan and we know he was involved in the grain theft escapade"

"Know but couldn't prove anymore than we could prove Feron's involvment" Porthos grunted "What d'you think Athos?"

"I think" Athos said slowly and tiredly "I want to double security on the garrison at all times and have one of us with d'Artagnan and the Pups at all times until this bastard is found and dealt with" 

"Consider it done" Aramis said clasping Athos's shoulder "Why don't you go and get some rest?, you can keep and eye on d'Art and the Pups yourself tonight at least!"

Athos managed a small smile at that and nodded his head "Thank you both for your support, I don't know what I'd do without you both"

"Ah go nuts probably!" Porthos chuckled slapping his arm "Now go inside and snuggle up t'yer Omega and give 'im a big kiss from me!"

"I'll kiss him but I won't do it for you!" Athos drawled in amusment and took his leave of his friends going back into the chambers and locking the door behind him.

 

Quietly he took off his sword belt and pistols securing them so the Pups couldn't get to them and accidently hurt themselves.  
He slipped off his boots and padded over to the bed stripping off his breeches and shirt and slid under the covers wrapping himself about d'Artagnan and reaching out with his arm to pull his whole family into an embrace as he slowly fell asleep.

 

Grimaud was seething, both with himself and his rotten luck. 

He knew he had taken too much of a chance tonight hanging around the Pups bedroom to watch Athos and d'Artagnan, he knew he should not have taken such a risk but his lust for the Omega had been too great to ignore and had over ridden his common sense.

Even now the memory of d'Artagnan unclothed, riding Athos made his cock twitch with interest, the way the candle light had glowed golden on his olive skin, how his muscles had rippled and flexed with every motion of his thrusting pelvis, the hot flush of his cheeks and dilation of his pupils making his eyes look twice as dark as normal was beyond intoxicating. 

Perhaps there was something in those old superstitious beliefs that Omegas and Female Betas were capable of bewitchment, they were after all the offspring of Eve, the weak one who had first taken the apple giving into temptation and then tricked Adam into taking a bite himself.

Part of the reason that Female Betas and Omegas had not been educated and were still kept inferior for the most part was the belief that educating them was dangerous as they would use the knowledge for ill as they were more predisposed to sin than Men and female Alphas.   
Grimaud did not believe in witchcraft, heaven or hell, if there was a God then he couldn't have cared less!, as far as he was concerned all that mattered was what power one amassed in life, after death....?, well if hell did exist then surely the entire world was damned.

 

Going to the window that over looked tha garrison he saw that there were double the number of guards on duty now which would make his gain access again that much harder thanks to the brats alerting Athos to his presence  
"Should of bloody strangled 'em when I had the chance!" he spat stomping over to where he had a bottle wine, slumping down on the floor and pulled the paper out with his teeth and spat it across the floor to drink straight from the bottle and plan a way to get d'Artagnan seperated from the Musketeers.

 

Garrison

 

With the Pups being clingy and downcast following their fright both d'Artagnan and Athos wanted to cheer them up and help them get over the fright.  
Considering that they too were unsettled they were not surprised that the Twins were upset but they didn't want their Pups to be living in fear and would rather have them sufficiantly distracted so they would be able to move on.   
The resiliance of youth was never to be dismissed, at their age if their attention was put onto something else then they could easily forget other troubles which Athos and d'Artagnan wanted since they were far to young to be worrying about such matters. 

To that end Athos went with Porthos to one of the best dealers in Paris and sold the diamond gaining a large sum of money, some of which he used to go and purchase two ponies for the Twins, Landais Ponies as d'Artagnan had suggested.

Athos would have liked to have had d'Artagnan with him while choosing the Ponies valuing the former farmers eye when it came to live stock, but the Twins couldn't bear to be parted from their Oman at present and as they wanted the ponies to be a surprise he couldn't go with Athos.

Also he had been rather reluctant lately to be parted from the twins aswell since the intruder in their home, knowing that someone had been watching him and Athos making love had left him feeling dirty somehow, normally he had no shame when it came to his body was as uninhibited as a toddeler and would strip off without a second thought to wash up or swim in streams, being pregnant had not changed that and neither he nore Athos believed naked flesh to be sinful and were bringing the twins up to not be ashamed of their bodies or think that there was anything sinful in skin.

But since the pervert had watched them d'Artagnan had taken to wearing a night shirt while he washed himself, keeping himself covered at all times in a desire to conceal himself from any unwanted eyes. 

Athos could understand his reasons for doing so but that certainly didn't mean he liked it, in fact it made him even more determined to find Grimaud and make him pay for what he was doing to his family.

 

For now however he was bringing home the twins ponies, leading them into the garrison with ribbons tied about their necks and exchanged a glance with Brujon who immediately ran up to the Captains Quarters to get d'Artagnan and the twins.

Moments later d'Artagnan appeared carrying the twins downstairs with their eyes tightly shut until he reached the bottom of the stairs and set them onto their feet   
"Okay you can open your eyes now!"  
The reaction was immediate and beautiful as both Pups gasped and let out cries of delight upon seeing their new Ponies rushing over to their Aphan thanking him and stroking the ponies as they'd been taught to stroke the horses by d'Artagnan and the stable boys.  
"Are they really ours?" Brielle asked wide eyed as she ran her fingers through her ponies mane 

"They certainly are" Athos confirmed grinning as one of the stable boys brought over some apples for the twins to feed the new ponies, d'Artagnan knelt down besides them making sure they kept their palms and fingers flat so they wouldn't be bitten and encouraged them to let the ponies get their scent by rubbing their noses which made both laugh as the hairs tickled their hands 

"You'll have to think up names for them" Athos said lifting Alexis onto his new pony while d'Artagnan lifted Brielle onto hers, today they'd just be led about the garrison on ropes but soon d'Artagnan and Athos would teach them both to ride properly

"Gonna call mine Star" Brielle declared "Cuz she got a mark like a star", that was true, while her coat was the same shade as her sister she did have a patch between her eyes just below where her mane began that looked like a star

"Star it is then" d'Artagnan agreed "Sit up a little straighter and hold the reigns higher, thats it" he instructed 

"What about you Alexis what are you going to call your Pony?" Athos asked smiling at d'Artagnan who looked over his shoulder to them 

"Her coats all yellow like the sun so m'gonna call her Sunshine!" Alexis decided 

"Star and Sunshine" Athos mused "Very good names"

"Can we gallop Aphan like you do on Roger!?" Alexis asked eagerly which had Brielle swiftly agreeing 

"Not until you've learned to control them in a walk first" Athos said grinning at the instant pouts "Star and Sunshine are not toys but responsabilities, you must learn how to ride them and care for them, a Horse will respect it's rider far more if shown love through good care and handling"

"But don't worry because we'll teach you how to do everything you need to care for them" d'Artagnan assured the Pups "And soon you'll find yourself doing it a second nature and enjoying rides about the garrison as easily as your Aphan and I ride our horses"

"Can't wait to ride Star fast!" Brielle declared leaning forward to hug the mare about the neck 

"We learn everythin' an be ridin' like Mussktars very soon!" Alexis stated proudly "Gonna be the fastest riders in the reg......reg....regant!" 

"Regiment darling" Athos corrected with a smile "And I'm sure you'll be the best riders in all of France".


	16. Chapter 16

The Dauphin's birthday party did not go to plan at all. 

The useless Red Guards managed let half the prisoners at the Chaterlet escape which caused havoc in the streets of Paris that the Musketeers had to sort out with no help from the afore mentioned useless guards. 

While this was worrisome and anoying there was worse still as a dangerous lunatic had escaped and believing himself to be The King set about trying to assassinate King Louis!.

The Musketeers managed to stop him but not without his nearly shooting Queen Anne and at the cost of his own life.

Louis was furious with the whole situation and roared at Aramis to remove himself from Anne's side despite the fact he'd saved her life and gotten a nasty grazing across his cheek from a pistol shot. What the King knew about them and the Dauphin no one was sure but it was clear he suspected something. 

On top of that they only just managed to thwat an attempt at stealing the Gold deposite from the treasury an attempt led by Grimaud himself that Athos seething since once again the bastard got away from him.

More was to come as Treville revealed that Feron had taken a loan of two million in the Kings name and the dutch financier had been murdered!.   
His death had been blamed on the mad man but Treville suspected Feron had something to do with it however since the lunatic had burned all the proof he had nothing to go before the King with leaving him and the Musketeers unable to do anything but let the slimy git go once again.

Treville however did spy the late Kings bastard son in conversation with Grimaud something he doubted was a good sign at all even though Grimaud appeared to be threatening Feron.

 

Garrison

 

"Why was the King mad Oman?" Alexis asked as d'Artagnan tucked him into bed 

"He wasn't mad poppet he was just worried" d'Artagnan replied giving a white lie "People sometimes shout when they're worried"

"Queen wasn't happy niether" Brielle said as she snuggled under her blankets looking over them with big eyes that she was desperately trying to keep open despite how sleepy she was 

"She was worried too" d'Artagnan said placing a kiss on her head "But everythings alright now, and you two should go on to sleep so you're nice a rested for your riding lesson tomorrow"

"But m'not tired!" Brielle whined yawning loudly!

"Me niether!" Alexis agreed following his alphta's yawn with one of his own 

"Of course you're not!" d'Artagnan chuckled kissing them both again "Now close your eyes and go to sleep!"

"Mmm'not sleepin'......." Brielle mumbled falling asleep before she'd finished speaking!, smiling down at them d'Artagnan quietly blew out the candles and went back through to the main chambers where Athos was sat before the harth upon their chaise with a cup of brandy in hand while another awaited d'Artagnan on the desk which he picked up and went to join Athos leaning into his touch as he out an arm about his shoulders pulling him into an embrace

"Pups alright?" he asked sipping the brandy 

"Too curious for their own good!, and determined to not be sleepy even when they were yawning their heads off!"

Athos chuckled and placed his palm over the neat curve of his mates stomach, now five months along there was no mistaking his pregnancy not just with the firm round bulge of his belly but also with the golden glow of his skin and the bright joy in his eyes, the harridan of a midwife had said this stage of the pregnancy was the "Blooming" stage in which most felt their best, the morning sickness was gone, they had gone past the "Fat" stage and had a proper bump, their energy was returned, the Pup or baby was starting to move, and they were not yet so big that it was uncomfortable for them. 

"His Majesty suspects" d'Artagnan said sipping his brandy "I think he knows about the Dauphin"

"He knows nothing for defenate though" Athos said praying he was correct because if he were not then heaven help Aramis!, "If he were certain wouldn't he have already acted on his suspicions?"

"Maybe" d'Artagnan murmured biting his bottom lip "But perhaps he knows he'd be cutting his nose off to spite his face"

"Hmm?", Athos frowned at d'Artagnan who shot him an unimpressed look 

"It's obvious isn't it?, if Aramis is the Dauphin's Father then it proves that the Queen is fertile and able to produce healthy offspring, so all the difficulty in providing heirs was not coming from her but from the King"  
Athos nodded his head as he understood what d'Artagnan was saying "If he denounces the Queen, disinherits the Dauphin, and kills Aramis he'll be left with nothing because even if he were to remarry he would still have no heir"

"Right" d'Artagnan said curling his feet up under him "So in the end he will be a childless cuckold humiliated before the whole of Europe and faced with the prospect of having go before The Pope to gain a divorce for the Queen's adultry unless he could bring himself to have her executed which I very much doubt he has the stomach for"

"He hasn't the stomach much" Athos muttered traitorously and sighed deeply "Lets not discuss this anymore we've had enough trouble to deal with for one day lets talk of other things shall we?"

"How about thinking of names for our new little bundle of trouble?" d'Artagnan suggested cupping his belly and grinning as Athos patted it 

"Robert?, Michel?, Nicolas?" the Alpha suggested

"I like Nicolas" d'Artagnan mused "A little Nicky running around would be nice, how about Raoul for a middle name?, Nicolas Raoul?"

"Hmm, perfect" Athos agreed "So if you are a boy little one you'll be called Nicky" he said to d'Artagnan's bump "If you're a girl though......Desiree?"

"Fuck no!" 

"Okay okay no Desiree!" Athos laughed at d'Artagnan's vehement refusal of the name "Ah lets see Marie, Delphine, Jocelyne, Annette, Selene?"

"I wouldn't mind Delphine or Selene for a middle name but not a first name" d'Artagnan said "Chantel perhaps?, Tiffanie, Melodie?"

"No, no I can't say I like them" Athos sighed scratching his cheek noting that he needed to shave in the morning "Alicia, Elisa, Cecille...."

"Elisa!" d'Artagnan declared interupting Athos "Elisa Delphine"

"Elisa Delphine it is then" Athos agreed "Nicky or Elisa"

"Have a preferance for either?"

"Not really, so long as you and they are healthy thats all I care about".

 

Grimaud was not prepared to wait anymore, Feron was pissing him around becoming more of a hinderance than an aid, with all his wealth lost there was not really anything more he could offer Grimaud and the man was beyond desperate for d'Artagnan. 

Amassing his remaining men whom he paid half up front with the other half to come once the job was done he arranged for d'Artagnan to be seperated from his mate and the other two Musketeers that were always at his side Aramis and Porthos.

A false order from Treville had Aramis and Porthos riding from Paris to where Grimaud had laid a trap for them, they thought they were going to meet soldiers bringing Spanish prisoners back to Paris where in fact they were riding to their deaths that Grimaud had arranged for them.

Athos he lured from the garrison with a false summons to the Louvre from Treville leaving d'Artagnan alone in the garrison save for Constance and the cadets.

 

Having no reason to think the orders were false Athos rode out to the Louvre happily believing d'Artagnan was safe at the garrison with Constance and the Pups giving them a lesson in horse riding while the cadets trained. 

It was not until the first shot rang out with the ball smashing his pauldron making his right arm go numb for a few moments that he knew he was in danger. 

Drawing his sword his jumped from Rogers back his expression becoming one of fury when Grimaud revealed himself from the shadows a smoking pistol in his hand   
"I could have blown your brains out but that would give you far too quick a death!" the man said his scarred face emotionless and his eyes as cold and hard as marble, as battle hardened as he was Athos felt his stomach flip at the sight of his opponant, this was not the normal brigand or mercenary, not even a soldier, this was a man who had lost any trace of humanity, he felt nothing, cared for nothing, feared nothing, he was the most terrifying of advaseries as he was capable of anything.

Swallowing down his fear Athos hardened his resolve allowing his anger for Grimaud's perverse spying on d'Artagnan and frightening the Pups to enter his heart and give him an added fire   
"You've been coverting my mate, scaring my Pups" he growled at Grimaud circling the other man "I'll remove your eyes for the first, and gut you for the second!"

"You'll not have the chance to do either!", Grimaud suddenly lashed out with a length of chains which wrapped about Athos's wrists jarring it painfully and he was pulled across the distance between them landing painfully on his knees only to get Grimaud's knee in his face breaking his nose in a spurt of blood!   
"Pathetic!" Grimaud spat at him as Athos's head spun "You are no true Alpha!, letting your Omega ride you!, giving him freedom and licence to speak and act as he will you disgust me!"   
Athos's ribs cracked as Grimaud kicked him again knocking him to the side and then the chains were brough down upon his side, his shoulder, his thighs, his back!, over and over they came down upon him driving the wind from Athos's body and making every inch of him ache angrily, gritting his teeth he managed to taking his sword in his left hand and slashed it across Grimaud's legs making the man yelp and curse while falling back which gave Athos the chance to scramble to his feet and start to make a run for the nearest structure where he hoped he could gain the upper ground. 

Luck was not on his side however as Grimaud swiftly recovered from his wounding and charged at the other Alpha coming down heavily upon his back just as Athos reached the stone steps to a derelict house.

Grunting at the weight of the deranged Alpha upon him Athos slammed his head back managing to connect with Grimaud's jaw and mouth knocking out two of his teeth and a sharp elbow to his gut shoved him back some giving Athos a little room to move, Grimaud whipped his dagger out and it only Athos's quick reflexes with his sword that blocked the move and kept him from having his throat slit!, bringing his leg up he kicked Grimaud throwing him back down the stairs and struggled to his feet panting heavily and dizzy from his injuries, by the time he reached Grimaud to continue the fight the other Alpha had his sword drawn and soon they were locking blades in a furious battle, tired, hurting, and concussed Athos was not concentrating as well as he might and this gave Grimaud the edge he needed to drive Athos back over the rotted wooden doors of the houses cellar, within moments of his setting foot upon them the wood gave way and fell through the doorway hitting his head on a beam and landing upon the straw strewn floor below. 

"Still too easy on yer" Grimaud sneered spitting down onto Athos's unconscious frame "But now your Omega is mine".

 

Garrison

 

d'Artagnan had just sent the Twins upstairs with Constance to wash up before they had their dinner and was heading to the stoors to bring up another bag of grain for the horses as the one they'd had out was running low when he was suddenly grabbed from behind!.

A large hand gloved in leather wrapped over his mouth preventing from biting or screaming and the arm wrapped about him was powerful against his desperate struggles that were cut short by a pistol butt cracking over his head knocking him out cold.

Taking d'Artagnan's full weight into his arms Grimaud holstered his gun made his way back to his secret enterence to the garrison having secured his prize, "You're mine now d'Artagnan" he purred binding the Omega's hands behind him and placing him on his horse that was patiently waiting for him "I'll soon get you properly broken in, and after you've whelped these brats you'll be big with my Pups".


	17. Chapter 17

Constance had been starting to grow concerned when d'Artagnan failed to join her and the twins after fifteen minutes, a concern that grew when another five passed without any sign of him, but out right panic did not start until she went out onto the balconey and saw Treville riding into the garrison without Athos whom he had meant to be seeing at the Louvre.

His opening words to her did not help allieviate her fears any in fact they only added to them as he said "Are Athos and d'Artagnan about?"

Constance gripped the wooden banister tightly as her stomach flipped over and a wave of dizziness struck making her light headed a weak at the knees for a moment  
"They......Athos was summoned to the Louvre by you" she said her mouth going quite dry

"I sent no such order" Treville stated his face darkening, he took the stairs two at a time up to Constance 

"It was delivered shortly after the one sending Aramis's and Porthos on a mission" she said to him her panic growing as Treville's scowl grew darker still 

"I have sent no orders this morning, I came to speak to Athos and d'Artagnan in person"  
Constance felt her heart skip a beat, almost desperately she looked over her shoulder praying that she would see d'Artagnan come out of the stables or one of the supply huts, "Oh God!" 

"Constance where is d'Artagnan?" Treville asked taking her upper arms and looking at her urrgently, shaking her head she bit her lip

"I don't know" she whispered "He's just disappeared".

 

Within five minutes Treville had every cadet and recruit summoned to him and set about organising a search for both d'Artagnan and Athos, and selected the fastest riders amongst them to ride with him to the abandoned village Aramis and Porthos had been sent to by the false orders, he also sent one of the cadets to the Louvre to alert the King as to what was going on and left Clairmont and another Cadet in the garrison with Serge ordering them not to let either Constance or the Pups out of their sight until he returned.

"Minister Athos was certain Lucien Grimaud was the one who broke into the garrison and spied on him and d'Artagnan" Constance said looking up at Treville on his horse worriedly "He was sure that he'd been stalking d'Artagnan, if he's got him..............." she trailed off feeling sick at the thought of what Grimaud could be doing to her friend

"We'll find him Constance" Treville said trying to assure her "We'll find them all and make whoever did this pay", biting her lip again Constance nodded and stepped back to watch them depart 

"It'll be alright Madame" Clairmont said with far more certainty than he felt "They'll find the Captain, the Commander and the Lieutenants and everything will be fine"

"I hope so" Constance whispered looking over her shoulder to where Alexis and Brielle played in their pen at present oblivious to all that was going on a situation she hoped would remain unchanged by the safe return of their parents.

 

Athos's head was splitting as he slowly came too laying on a bed of broken wood, straw, and damp stone. Including his throbbing head there was not an inch of his body that wasn't hurting in some form or other and that was nothing compared to his pride which was aching all the more than his head was!.

Staring up at the broken trap door he'd fallen through Athos could see no way to climb up and out of this cellar that way, there had probably been a ladder used to go up and down when this house had been occupied but that was clearly long gone leaving him with no way to reach the doorway that was ten feet above him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light and his vision became less blurred he looked about the cellar hoping for some crates or something he could use to aid his escape but the few that were down there were broken and would gain him no additional height to try and reach a beam or the door ledge.

Flexing his fingers and toes Athos was relieved to find his limbs functioning if painful, considering the drop he was lucky to have escaped without serious injury and figured it was only because he'd been knocked out when he'd struck his head and gone limp otherwise he'd probably have broken his neck!.

While every inch of him screamed to stay put the thought of Grimaud on the loose and after d'Artagnan was enough to get Athos up and moving to start searching the cellar for a possible escape hoping he'd find a door leading up to the kitchen or something, but was met with nothing but solid brick wall.

"Oh I'm going to kill him for this!" Athos cursed chaffing over the humiliation of what he was going to have to do aswell as fearing what Grimaud might be doing while he was away from d'Artagnan. 

Grimancing as he did so Athos took a breath and began to shout for help as loud as he could hoping that someone would hear him.

After about ten minutes of shouting the curly haired head of a street urchin appeared over the door looking down at Athos owlishly "This your 'orse out 'ere Monsieur?" he asked 

Good old Roger never leaving him, Athos thought with a wry smile, "Yes it is lad" he called up "And I need your help, I need you to go to the Musketeers and tell them where I am"

"I can't do that" the Urchin said shaking his head so violently it was a wonder he didn't snap his neck!, "I'm a pick pocket!, they'll arrest me and thrown me in the chaterlet an I'll 'ung at noon t'morrow!"

Striving for patience Athos cleched his fists and sighed deeply "Lad they won't arrest you, I'm their Captain, they will thank and pay you for helping me I promise"

"They'll pay me?", this got the boys attention alright and had Athos not known the poor wretch was starving he would have thought poorly of the child for being more interested in money than anything else but to this child a few coins were the difference between life and death so Athos let it go and nodded his head

"They'll pay you for the information" he assured the boy "Now please do as I ask" he pleaded desperately, the boy appeared to give it some thought before finally nodding his head and disappearing once more leaving Athos alone and hoping that the boy would do as he asked.

 

Treville rode hard with the men out to the village praying that they would not be too late however when they arrived they found Aramis and Porthos's horses and a collapsed building that had clearly been blown up by gun powder.

"Aramis!" Treville bellowed jumping from his horse "Porthos!, Aramis!", seeing that the Minister was not about to give up the cadets dismounted, two going to get the agitated Belle and Filip while the others joined Treville to start shifting the debris and continued to shout out for Aramis and Porthos.  
Frantic they moved through the debris all but holding their breath until they heard a faint cry from beneath the rubble that had them redoubling their efforts until they'd shifted enough to reveal Aramis and Porthos clinging to each other, covered in dust, dirt and God only knew what else but very much alive.

"Are you alright?" Treville asked squirting water from a skin over Porthos's face and then Aramis's to clean away the dust before handing them the skins to drink from while the cadets worked to clear the way to pull them free

"No I'm pissed!" Porthos grunted "I'm gonna kill those bastards that did this!"

"I think I've got splinters in my arse!" Aramis complained "And Porthos leaped all over me when the building blew!, nearly crushed me he did!"

"Me!, you were the one in my lap all but pissin' yourself!" Porthos cried indignantly 

"Please everyone knows you're such a little girl when you get scared!"

"Bollocks you were cryin' f'yer Mamma!"

Ordinarily Treville would have been amused at the bantering between them but right now his worry for Athos and d'Artagnan kept him from finding any humour in the situation something that did not go unnoticed by the pair who sobered and looked at him with a frown "This was a set up" Trevile explained to them not really telling them anything they hadn't already worked out "Athos was set up too and is missing, as is d'Artagnan"  
"d'Art!" Porthos snarled kicking his legs to try and speed up his release 

"That bastard Grimaud!" Aramis said "It has to be him who did this, all of it!"

"Thats likely" Treville agreed taking Aramis under the arms and pulling him out as soon as he could while Brujon and another cadet pulled out Porthos, coughing and spluttering the pair set about dusting themselves down and staggered to their feet some what disorientedly and began tryinng to make their way to the horses   
"You two need to rest, let us look at those wounds" Treville protested 

"Can't" Aramis said leaning heavily against Belle's flank and hauled himself up into the saddle 

"We need to find 'Thos and d'Art" Porthos agreed mounting Filip with a pained groan   
"We'll rest when they're safe Minister" he said to Treville "So the sooner we reach Paris the sooner that'll happen"

Reluctant but knowing there was no way he was going to be able to talk either of them out of this Treville nodded and ordered the cadets to mount up and begin the ride back to Paris hoping there would be good news waiting for them.

 

Athos was waiting for the better part of half an hour before the familiar faces of several cadets appeared over the opening to the cellar   
"Captain are you alright?" one called down looking at him worriedly 

"I'll be better once I'm out of here!" he called up his pride stinging again at the fact he was being rescued by boys! 

"We're getting a rope sorted Sir it won't be long now" the cadet told him "A little urchin found us and brought us here"

"Did you pay him?" Athos asked 

"No they ain't!, they won't till your out o'there!" an indignant voice piped up making Athos roll his eyes 

"For God sake pay him and let him be on his way" he sighed "I'll see you're reimbursed", there came the clincking of coins and then a scurry of feet as the urchin ran off apparently satisifed with his payment, "Does d'Artagnan know whats happened?" he asked the cadet not holding out much hope that his attack had been kept from his mate but wanting to know anyway, the look on the cadets face and the hesitating reply he gave turned his blood to ice and froze his heart inside his chest as the Cadet informed him that d'Artagnan was missing.

 

Forrest of Rouvray

East of Paris

 

If he had ever had a home at all then this would be it, a small shack in the ancient oak forrest on the edge of Paris comprising of two rooms, a straw pallet for a bed, an open fire to cook on, and a cleared area in the front of the shack for cutting fire wood with an axe that sat embedded in a sawn tree trunk.

It was here that Grimaud brought d'Artagnan, carrying his limp from the horse he took him into the shack and laid him down upon the pallet where he proceeded to strip d'Artagnan of his clothes and then bind the Musketeers wrists and ankles and secured the rope to a thick wooden beam he had embedded into the ground for just such purposes. 

"You're mine now" he breathed into d'Artagnan's ear stroking his cheek with his fingers and placed a wet kiss upon his lips "I'll train you and mould you into the perfect Omega, subservient and demure", looking hungrily at the beautiful form beneath him and began to run his hands over the smooth skin and that was now wholey his. True the swollen mound of d'Artagnan's belly bothered him some for the fact the pup inside was not his own but rather than risk damaging d'Artagnan by forcing a miscarriage upon him he would let the pregnancy run it's course and deal with the infant after it was delivered, then he would impregnate d'Artagnan with his own Pups, the first of many, he would breed himself an army upon the young fertile Omega who would bow to him and his will completely, would forget about Athos and his foolish life as a Musketeer and accept his true position in life as Grimaud's Omega and Oman to his offspring.

 

Paris

 

Athos had wanted to start looking for d'Artagnan immediately but the Cadets having orders from Treville which superceeded any from Athos refused to allow him to do so and took him back to the garrison as Treville had instructed them to do.

Once there he was taken straight to his chambers and a doctor was summoned to examin him while Constance told him of Treville riding after Aramis and Porthos who had also been set up by Grimaud.

"What about d'Artagnan?" he demanded shoving away the Doctors hands as he tried to examin his head wound 

"The cadets are still searching the city, half split up to help you while the other half are continuing to look for him" Constance replied taking Athos's hands so he could no longer fight the Doctor "I know you're worried" she said squeezing his hands "I am too, but you'll be no use to d'Artagnan or anyone until you've rested and let the Doctor treat your injuries"

"Constance I have..........."

"The twins need you too!" she interupted nodding to the bedroom where the two were taking a nap "You've got to be strong for them Athos, think and act calmly for their sake because as worried as we are how d'you think they'll react when they realize their Oman is missing?" she gave Athos a pointed look refusing to back down until he saw sense and dropped his ridgid stance "Good" she said letting his hands go "You take some time to rest, eat something, and hopefully by then we'll have more news, maybe even have d'Artagnan's location"

"Maybe" Athos whispered wincing as the Doctor applied salt water to his torn scalp to clean it "But I won't hold my breath" he mumbled doubting very much that Grimaud would be that easy to find and already dreading having to explain any of this nightmare to the twins.


	18. Chapter 18

d'Artagnan awoke cold and uncomfortable with his head throbbing from where Grimaud had knocked him unconscious. 

Confused and nauseous from his concussion he looked about the dark room he was in, his fear growing as he pulled on the ropes binding him. Sitting up with a groan as his head spun and his stomach churned violently he began to tug at the ropes trying to slide his hands and feet free, almost frantic his fingers scrabbled at the ropes his nails digging into the skin of his wrists deep enough to draw blood as he tore at the ropes his breathing growing more and more intense in his desperation to get free, in fact he was so intent on getting free that he didn't hear Grimaud coming in from the other room nore register his presence until he was upon him, slapping him about the head and face and pinning him to the wall by his shoulders.

"You are mine now You Hear!?" he bellowed into d'Artagnan's face "You will do as I say when I say it as my loyal and dutiful Omega!"

d'Artagnan's head spun with the slaps Grimaud had given him and he tasted blood in his mouth from his split lip, his shoulders ached from where Grimaud's hands were holding him in a bruising grip and his back smarted from being shoved against the wall that Grimaud kept him pinned to glaring at him daring him to answer him back, and dare d'Artagnan did.

Looking up at Grimaud his eyes filled with contempt d'Artagnan pulled back his lips and spat right into Grimaud's face!  
"I am not your Omega!" he growled "I will never be your Omega", Athos would no doubt have been proud of d'Artagnan's sass and strength both of which were part of what had attracted him to the Omega in the first place, Grimaud though was not so moved in fact he was infuriated by d'Artagnan's attitude delivering him a brutally hard backhand widdening the split in d'Artagnan's lip and took hold of his throat forcing him down onto his back and straddeled him, his free hand going to d'Artagnan's curved belly and gripped it painfully hard 

"You want to keep this yes?" he snarled tightening his grip on d'Artagnan's throat turning his face red as his air supply was lessened "You want to keep the whelp growing in your belly?" he hissed digging his fingers into the round flesh painfully "Then you do as I say or I will beat it out of you!", he tightened his grip upon d'Artagnan's throat even more watching as eyes became blood shot and his face even darker almost looking as if he would kill d'Artagnan right there, but at the last moment he released him sitting back up as d'Artagnan coughed and took in great lungfuls of air,  
"You do as I say" Grimaud stated "You learn your place or you will regret it", rising up he ran a hand over his face watching as d'Artagnan curled in on himself his hands going protectively to his belly "I will make you into a good Omega, a true Omega demure and submissive as you should be. You will learn to obey me, to submit to me as your Alpha, and...." here he paused a smile curving his lips that was more terrifying than his normal expressionless mask, "And my love" he said "You will carry my young, you will bear me an army of Alphas who will bring me wonderous glory".

 

D'Artagnan shuddered at the madmans words closing his eyes tight and shutting him out to focus on his Pup whom he felt fluttering beneath his hands, there was nothing he would not do to protect the innocent life in his womb, no pain or humiliation he would not endure to keep his unborn Pup safe, he would suffer whatever Grimaud did to him so long as he could keep the Pup safe.

That said he would not allow himself to be broken by the lunatic holding him, he would try to bite his tongue to avoid further beatings but he would never become Grimaud's subserviant Omega, he would remain Athos's proud and free spirited Omega and he would find a way to escape.

 

Paris 

 

Garrison

 

"Wheres Oman?"

It was the question that Athos had been dreading since he had learned of d'Artagnan's abduction, and yes he was certain now that it was indeed an abduction though there had not truly been any doubt before. 

Aramis and Porthos had returned to the garrison battered, bruised, and in need of rest but otherwise unharmed, while both they and Athos were more than keen to begin searching for d'Artagnan they were forced to wait until morning by both Treville and the Physician.

They all need to rest to recover their strength before they began their search, and as of yet they still did not have any leads on where Grimaud was or where he had taken d'Artagnan and with night drawing in there was very little they could now do but to regain their strength and begin again in the morning.

Constance had stayed with the Pups until evening when she left them in Athos's care promising to return in the morning, after being kept distracted up until now with their supper and bathtime Athos had been able to put off trying to explain to them what was happening but now he had to answer the innocent question put to him by his Alphter and Omeron.

 

Drawing the Pups to him and sitting them on his lap before the harth he sighed deeply trying to keep calm and prepare himself to comfort the twins inevitable tears. 

"Oman has been taken away by a very bad man" he said slowly and clearly "We don't know where he has taken him or why", this was not entirely true Athos was pretty sure why Grimaud had taken d'Artagnan however that was not something he could or would ever tell the Pups so a white lie was what he had to do

"Omans gone?" Alexis asked his lips wobbling and his eyes filling with tears 

"Will bad man hurt him?" Brielle asked sniffling and clinging tightly to Athos 

"I......." Athos's voice broke as he tried to answer the Pups his heart aching 

"Gotta find Oman!" Alexis suddenly declared jumping from Athos's lap and running for the door "I'll take Star and go rescue him!"

"I'll take Sunshine!, we'll save him from bad man!" Brielle shouted running to join her Omerer, "We'll take Alexis's sword and slay bad man who took Oman!".

 

Tears stung Athos's eyes as he rose from the chair went to the twins to gather them in his arms, Alexis tuggling on his shirt urgently "Hurry Aphan, get ready so we cna go save Oman!"

"Get your Sword and pistols Aphan!" Brielle urged him 

Oh their youthful innocence in thinking it would be so easy to save their Oman was both endearing and heartbreaking and Athos felt his heart bursting with love for them along with the pain of this nightmarish situation. 

Gently but firmly he pulled them both to him breathing hard as several tears rolled down his cheeks "I'm afraid it is not so simple as that my loves" he said in a horse voice "We don't know where Oman's been taken and it may take us some time finding that out"

"But thats why we should go now!" Alexis cried 

"Sweetheart no" Athos said cupping his cheek "We must wait for daylight to begin our search and this must be handled carefully to avoid angering the bad man" 

"But.....but I want Oman home!" Alexis whimpered 

"So do I" Athos breathed "And I swear to you both I will do whatever it takes to bring him safely home to us" 

"You won't let bad man get away?" Brielle sniffled tears running down her plump cheeks 

"No I will not my angel" Athos swore stroking her cheeks "I promise you both I will bring Oman home and I will make sure Bad Man pays for what he has done I give you my word on that", taking their hands he raised them to his lips and kissed them gently "I need the two of you to be very brave for me and very good for Madame Constance while I search for Oman, do as she says as your Oman and I would want you to and I swear that Oman will be home soon"

Alexis raised his chin and Brielle took a deep breath in the two of them nodding their heads and were enveloped in Athos embrace and held close to his chest where he kissed them fiercely and silently swore to make Grimaud pay for his actions, for making his Pups cry and for daring to lay his hands upon d'Artagnan.  
He could hardly dare to think about what Grimaud was likely doing to his mate, yet his mind continued to conjour images of exactly that, of d'Artagnan bound, beaten black and blue being violated by Grimaud.   
The thoughts were enough to turn his stomach and leave his heart screaming in fury in the need to defend his mate and tear Grimaud limb from limb for what he was doing and had already done. 

It was be very easy right now for him to give into his anger, his frustration at not being about to doing anything about d'Artagnan's abduction, God knows he had every reason to want beat his fists against the walls, to shout and scream and roar his fury at the heavens, to take up the nearest bottle and not stop downing wine or spirits until he was unconscious.

However he could not afford to indulge himself in this way, had he not the responsabilities he did then he could have done so without much repercussions to consider, but he was not without responsability, he was Captain of the Musketeers for one thing and needed to set an example for his men, but more importantly than that he was an Aphan of two young Pups that had already been deprived of one parent and could not afford to loose the other, they were reliant on him for their care right now and such desires as to throw a fit of temper or become inebriated was not something he could do. He had to be strong for them, to reassure and comfort them to the best of his ability. 

 

Alexis and Brielle were unusually quiet after Athos had spoken with them, instead of chatting loudly or desiring to play all they wanted to do was cuddle with him before the fire, their sniffles from their tears breaking his heart all the more and just adding to his rage at Grimaud for all the misery his actions had caused.

While he doubted very much that he would sleep Athos went to bed anyway and lay in the darkness brooding until the pitter patter of small feet disturbed him followed by two small figures climbing up onto the bed and snuggling under the covers with him.

"We sleep with you Aphan?" Brielle whispered her cold toes brushing against Athos's shins as Alexis squirmed until his head was resting over Athos's chest 

"Of course sweetheart" Athos replied pulling her close so she could lay her head upon him like Alexis

"Love you Aphan" Alexis mumbled putting his thumb in his mouth to suck 

"Me too" Brielle yawned settling herself down 

"And I love you both too" Athos breathed silently letting his tears roll down his temples praying that wherever he was that d'Artagnan was alright.

 

Rouvray

 

After his beating earlier he had lain quiet, resting himself to give his body a chance to heal while plotting an escape. There was no chance he could get the pollard out of the ground nore break the metal hook the ropes were looped through, his only chance was to wear the ropes thin and break them. 

Once that was done he would have to find a way past Grimaud preferably without a fight, it wasn't that d'Artagnan feared fighting but in his condition and the fact he was unarmed be would be at a distinct disadvantage that would give the deranged Alpha the upper hand. A stealthy escape would be far more practical but d'Artagnan was very aware that he had no idea where he was, how far from Paris nore did he have any means other than walking to get back and on top of that he was stark bloody naked!, the thought of walking miles in nothing but his skin was not one that sat well with him however if it came down to it then he would do so to get back to his family.

Thoughts of his Pups, of Athos kept him strong, kept him from giving into the more than understandable fear that lurked like a specter at the back of his mind, the movement of his unborn Pup kept his heart lighter than it otherwise would have been, reminding him that his hopes were not lost that no matter what Grimaud might do to him he had every reason in the world to stay strong and not give up.   
What he did fear more than being beaten again, more than any threats Grimaud might make against him was just how far he would have to go to keep the demented bastard from causing him to miscarry, while he was certain he could force himself to kiss the pervert to fondle him even if he had to, he did not believe he could ever bring himself to lay with Grimaud nore to give suck to him without vomiting in revulsion!.  
If the perverted bastard of an Alpha insisted upon this then d'Artagnan did not know what he would do and doubted very much considering all that he had already done that Grimaud would take no for an answer.


	19. Chapter 19

Louvre

Eager to get to the Garrison and take charge of the twins so Athos could begin to search for d'Artagnan, Constance was brisk in her service to the Queen taking far less time and care than she normally would, something that did not go unnoticed by the Queen. 

Had she not known the cause for Constance's unusual behavior she would have been concerned and commented upon it, however she knew what was causing Constances's disquiet and wished to do something to help her. 

But what?, she could not make d'Artagnan magically reappear nore could she discover who had taken him for her and force them to return him and face their due punishment.

Frowning before her mirror as her hair was back combed to give it hight and volume before being twisted and pinned she racked her brains over what she could do her desire to help growing more and more as she saw Constance's flustered reflexion in the mirror, her anxiety to get to the twins........then it struck Anne The Twins!, that was how she could help!, she could have Constance bring them here and help care for them until d'Artagnan was brought home.

"You should bring Alexis and Brielle to the Palace Constance" she said turning to look at the startled young woman "They can be companions for the Dauphin and with luck he and we can help distract them from their distress"

Constance opened and shut her mouth in surprise a grateful smile growing on her lips, demurely she bowed her head and curtsied "Thank you Your Majesty" she said

Anne nodded pleased to have been of an aid "You may leave for the garrison" she said dismissing Constance from her duties so she could get to the twins "You may use one of the royal carriages to bring them", several of her ladies gasped at the honor she was paying on Constance and the Twins but Anne dismissed it without comment ignoring them and their foolish gasps and whispered comments, to her the well being of the Twins was far more important than protocol.

 

Louis on the other hand was far less understanding. 

While he had been shocked and outraged at the abduction of d'Artagnan and the attacks upon his Captain of the Musketeers and two Lieutenants he was not so understanding about the on going searches or the disruption it brought to his daily life and thus was both petulant and sulky over it grating upon Treville's nerves.

"Surely not the entire regiment is needed to search for d'Artagnan" he said with a grumpy pout "Athos could at least spare half the regiment to take me to visit my Father's mausoleum"

"I am afraid Sire that with most of the regiment at the front the Musketeers are spread very thin as it is" Treville all but ground out having to clench his fists and bite his tongue to keep from snapping at the king, Yes he was dying, yes it was very unfair, yes he had every right to visit his Father's grave, but couldn't he realise that now really wasn't the time for this!?, that d'Artagnan's abduction too president over this?.

"Perhaps your Majesty I could acompany you with the Captain of my Red Guard?" Feron offered, d'Artagnan's disappearance troubled him as much as it was the others since he knew it was Grimaud who'd taken d'Artagnan, his obsession with the Omega had been growing stronger and stronger over the past weeks, as had his insousiance towards Feron.

d'Artagnan's abduction would suggest that Grimaud had decided to cut all ties with Feron and Paris which meant Feron was penniless and on his own facing an uncertain future, the best thing he could do now was ingratiate himself with Louis and hope that he would look kindly upon him and settle some sort annuity upon him when his death came.

Feeling Treville's suspicious eyes upon him Feron looked away not keen to get into a conversation with the all too knowing former Musketeer Captain who was far to intelligent for his own good.

 

Louis smiled broadly at Feron's suggestion and nodded his head in agreement   
"So be it, we shall visit our Fathers shrine together Philip, and let the Musketeers carry on with their.....search"

"I will be joining the search myself Majesty" Treville stated "As God parent to the Twins I feel it is my duty to do so aswell as being a friend to d'Artagnan and Athos"

"Very well do as you must Treville" Louis said obviously not realizing he should feel guilty over his own lack of concern for the Pups and d'Artagnan. 

Rolling his eyes Treville took his leave from Louis and Feron walking swiftly to the stables to get his horse and ride to the garrison.

 

Garrison

 

With their bodies aching from the previous days injuries none of the Inseparables were truly fit to be up and about let alone spending an entire day riding and walking about Paris. 

But their stubborn determination had them ignoring their pains and dragging themselves up and about the search the whole City from top to bottom.

Athos himself had slept hardly at all, his mind going over and over his worries for d'Artagnan refusing to allow him a moments peace.   
He'd lain for hours silently in the dark holding his twins listening to their snuffling breaths as they slept peacefully, envying their youth that gave them the ability to do this.

At dawn he had risen and washed in cold water to try and shake the fatigue from himself and the gritty feeling in his eyes. With every joint aching and his head muzzy he had dressed himself and started to the heat the water for the twins washes and selected clothing for them to wear for the day.

Subdued and melancholy Alexis and Brielle silently washed and dressed and went down to the training yard for breakfast which they picked at, not even the soft boiled eggs and buttered soldiers that Serge made them elicited any enthuseasm, normally they would be chatting and giggling non stop but this morning they were silent, holding hands and just staring at their plates misrably.

"I bloody 'ate seein' 'em like this" Porthos grunted about a mouthful of bacon, truth be told non of them had much of an appetite but knew they needed the fuel for the day ahead and so forced themselves to consume enough to sustain them

"Grimaud had better pray to high heaven that he dies quick" Aramis muttered bitterly "Because I swear I will not be merciful to him"

"You and me both" Porthos agreed, he glanced to a dark faced Athos and chuckled darkly "Though I think the bastard will fair better with us than with Athos!"  
Aramis hummed his agreement nodding his head not exactly bothered by anything that Athos may do to Grimaud, that bastard had dared lay hand upon one of their own and now must pay the price which would be like the wrath of God coming upon them.

 

Constance and Treville arrived with minutes of each other to the garrison shortly after breakfast, Constance swiftly explained Queen Anne's plan to Athos who, while reluctant to be parted from the Twins agreed since he knew that until d'Artagnan was found he would not be able to provide them any stability and would likely be coming and going at all hours. 

Kneeling before Alexis and Brielle he explained to them that they would be going to stay with their Aunte Constance at the Palace until their Oman was safely brought home which he would do as fast as he could  
"You will be able to the play with the Dauphin and with Constance and the Queen, maybe even the King" he said his voice pitch higher than normal as he fought to keep back his tears forcing a smile onto his face for their benefit "I want you both to be very good for Constance and do as she says alright?"

"Yes Aphan" Brielle mumbled 

"Promise" Alexis whispered lifting his thumb to his mouth to suck on it 

"And I promise that Oman will be home very soon" Athos said drawing them both in for a hug "We'll all be together again before long and everything will be alright".

 

While Athos spoke to the Twins and went with Constance to pack them up to stay at the Louvre Treville spoke with Aramis and Porthos.

"While I believe we should search Saint Antoine as Athos suggested I think we should also speak with Feron in private as soon as possible" he said to them "If anyone may know where Grimaud has gone it's probably him"

"What we waitin' for then?" Porthos grumbled "Lets go and speak to 'im now!"

"He's with the King going to visit the Late Kings tomb" Treville said shaking his head "I would rather not antagonise Louis at this point, his health is......failing, the less he knows the better, we can deal with Feron at his Chateau later"

"Fair enough" Aramis agreed feeling more than a little guilty over his affair with the Queen and the shit storm that would break as soon as Louis was gone, the Dauphin was too young to reign which meant she would have the unenviable job of being regent and trying to hold the country together in his stead until he came of age to do it himself. The longer Louis lived the better so they would not do anything that might hasten his departure from this world.

 

Rouvrey

 

d'Artagnan awoke with a start and let out a yelp as Grimaud closed his arms about him trapping him in an embrace his hot wet mouth against his neck  
"You smell wonderful Omega" Grimaud purred apparently blind and deaf to d'Artagnan's revulsion and the fact he was biting his lip so hard he was drawing blood as those hateful hands roamed over his body touching him intimately in places only Athos had touched him before now. 

"Your skin is soft as velvet and your form as desirable as any riches" Grimaud said kissing d'Artagnan's throat making him whimper in disgust, clenching his fists he managed to hold himself still and let Grimaud do what he wanted until Grimaud reached his mouth and tried to force a kiss upon him, then he gagged letting out an outraged cry and struggled against Grimaud trying to get free from him earning himself a back hand across the face that made his head spin which was not at all helped by Grimaud seizing hold of him and dragging him downwards scrapping his back on the ground and thrusting himself between his vulnerable thighs bruising them and pinning his wrists above his head.

"You will submit to me!" he snarled into d'Artagnan's face his putrid breath turning d'Artagnan's stomach "You will kiss me and enjoy my touch!" he barked squeezing d'Artagnan's wrists painfully "You will do so or I will force you!"

"Rape me you mean!?" d'Artagnan spat back at him "Because thats the only way you will ever get to lay with me you sick fuck!", releasing one of his wrists Grimaud grabbed hold of d'Artagnan's chin in a painful grip 

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" he hissed at d'Artagnan "The horror and pain I can have you endure?"

"Do it!" d'Artagnan challenged contemptuously, growling Grimaud moved his hand and gripped d'Artagnan's belly 

"Would you loose this?" he asked "Risk your Pup?"

"Would you risk damaging my fertility by causing a miscarriage?" d'Artagnan shot back calling Grimauds bluff since he already knew the bastard wanted Pups from him something that could be lost if he were damaged internally by a miscarriage. 

For several moments the two glared at each other in challenge until Grimaud snarled and pulled back from d'Artagnan who briefly thought he had won only to learn he had not as he was suddenly flipped onto his front his belly uncomfortably squashed on the ground as Grimaud bore down over him and thrust brutally inside him, shock and pain robbed d'Artagnan of his voice and any ability to fight back, he lay as if a statue trapped beneath the weight of the revolting man over him rutting him brutally hard and slobbering upon his flesh!.

"You are mine!" Grimaud panted punctuating each word with a thrust "I will do as I will with you and you will learn obediance one way or another"  
Tears silently rolled down d'Artagnan's frozen cheeks, his nails digging down into the ground curling into the dirt as Grimaud came inside him and lay heavily on top of him panting for unbearably long moments before rolling off d'Artagnan, rising up and leaving him to curl up into a ball shaking and sobbing in a shocked and horrified silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Rouvrey 

 

He'd managed to pick up a small but sharp edged stone from the earth floor he was laying on. With it d'Artagnan could more easily work on the ropes about his ankles and wrists giving his torn and bloody finger nails a rest.

The risk was of course Grimaud finding the stone and diserning it's purpose. 

d'Artagnan did not dare think about what the brutal twisted Alpha might do to him if he found him planning an escape, God Knows his sadistic nature had already hurt d'Artagnan to the core left him with scars he would carry on his soul for the rest of his life.  
To what further depths he would sink was beyond any imagination and d'Artagnan for one was not going to dwell or ponder on the subject!.

To try and keep his plan secret he dug a small shallow hole by the pollard into which he buried his stone whenever he heard Grimaud's footsteps.

By luck since he had raped d'Artagnan the sadistic Alpha seemed to be sated by his perversity and had left the Omega alone as he went about doing whatever it was he did. d'Artagnan knew the was chopping wood as he heard the crack of the axe against the blocks, and he'd heard gun sharpening his sword heard the whet stone against the metal, but what else Grimaud was doing he hadn't a clue, not until after several hours of being more or less left alone so he could work on the ropes a brace of rabbits was tossed down in front of him along with a filleting knife 

"Get up skinned, cleaned, and ready for supper" Grimaud grunted "You'll be cookin' 'em so I best like what y'do t'em"  
It was on the tip of d'Artagnan's tongue to say something scathing but the continued pain in his backside and the bruises over his body served as a reminder as why keeping his mouth shut was a wiser move. 

So he bit his tongue and set about doing as Grimaud had demanded, it was hardly a job he hadn't done before, many times when on the road he'd prepared and cooked food, they had generally taken it in turns to do so, well everyone but Athos who was famed for his ability to burn everything including water!. 

The thought of Athos's narrowed eyed indignant look at Aramis and Porthos telling d'Artagnan this nearly six years ago brought a smile to his face as he prepard the meat, for his talk at disowning his title and former life Athos could still such a Noble when it suited him, an imperious contemptuous look on his face when he was being teased about something!, d'Artagnan had once compared the expression to that of a constipated wolf hound!. This had the result of sending Aramis and Porthos into such fits of laughter they were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs with tears rolling down their cheeks while Athos openly gaped at their youngest too shocked to form a reply!.

Thinking about Athos lifted his heavy heart some what as did thoughts of the Twins. 

If he tried very hard he could pretend that he was at home preparing a meal for himself and his family, that Athos was playing with the twins in a corner as they defended their castle from attack cheering as their enemy was defeated in the name of France!.

If he closed his eyes he could imagine that he felt Athos's hands stroking the back of his neck before his arms wrapped about him, pulling him into an embrace that was both warm and gentle, and strong and passionate.   
He could imagine warm breath ghosting over his throat as thin lips and a stubbled chin kissed his neck making him shiver with desire and tilt his head to the side to encourage more kisses while leaning back into the embrace his eyes shutting and body warming with sensual hunger at his mates attentions.

"I have cooking to do!" he would weakly protest as Athos's erection would press into his backside "The Twins........need watching!" 

"They're well entertained" Athos would reply in a huskey voice "And while I am hungry my hunger is for something other than food!", all protests would then give way to laughter and d'Artagnan would allow himself to be lifted up and carried off out of the Twins sight so they could pleasure each other with a very swift and furtive fuck that had them whispering and giggling like adolescents instead of a bonded couple!.

d'Artagnan could recall plenty of hurried encounters with Athos since he'd come home from the war, with the Pups organizing romantic interludes was very difficult and their relations had often become those hurried passionate ecounters when they got a few minutes to themselves that wasn't taken up parenting or Musketeering!.

"Are you done yet?"

Grimaud's voice cut into d'Artagnan's thoughts making him startle and cut his thumb slightly on the knife, wincing he raised his hands to his mouth and sucked on the diget to keep the blood off the meat which was indeed prepared   
"Am I to cook here and choke us to death on the fumes of smoke?" he demanded mockingly earning himself a cuff round the ear from Grimaud

"Learn respect or I'll beat it into you!" he growled producing a dog collar and lead from his belt that had d'Artagnan recoiling in revulsion "You'll wear this willing or no" he snarled at the Omega "And if you struggle I'll take the lash to your back until you learn your place!"

There was no doubt in d'Artagnan's mind that he meant every word of it, that he would indeed lash him brutally if given the chance something d'Artagnan wanted to avoid if possible.   
So while it disgusted him, humiliated him he bent his neck and allowed Grimaud to place the collar about his throat securing him like a dog to it's master. He gritted his teeth and allowed Grimaud to take the ropes from him and then lead him outside to where a small but merry fire was burning ready for him to place the rabbits on the spits and cook them. 

Naked, tired, and wounded d'Artagnan shivered violently in the cold air as he knelt by the fire longing for something to cover himself with to take the edge off the cold wind that was cruelly whipping about him. 

As he turned the meat he looked about where he was being held trying to find some kind of landmark to help guide himself back to Paris, however he couldn't see anything that would help him discover his location from one forrest or another.  
When he finally got free of the ropes he would simply have to pick a direction and hope for the best and most especially not waste anytime since once he discovered d'Artagnan's escape Grimaud would go ballistic to say the least!.

 

Paris 

 

The Musketeers, recruits, and Cadets alike had searched the city from top to bottom for any sign of d'Artagnan and Grimaud, not a single house, Inn, brothel, and slum had been left unsearched but aside from finding ill tempered Inn keepers, foul mouthed pox ridden whores, and several smart mouthed thieves there had been no trace of d'Artagnan or Grimaud. 

Disheartened, tired, and bad tempered they all returned to the garrison, Aramis, Athos, and a very grumpy Porthos who was nursing a black eye courtesy of one of the whores who hadn't appreciated being interupted while with a punter!, settled about one of the tables with wine to pick at the stew Serge had cooked up.

"He must have taken him out of the City" Aramis said "Meung perhaps?"

"Or Honfleu, Le Harve by now" Porthos grunted "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack!, they could be miles away by now!"

"Not that far I would think" Athos said looking up from staring into his wine "d'Artagnan can't ride very far these days and the liklihood is that they're sharing a horse which will slow them down alot, even at full cantar they couldn't have gotten that far from Paris" 

"Plus Grimaud would want to avoid the main roads to avoid being spotted" Aramis agreed nodding his head "That means he'd have to leave the road for less easy paths, that too would slow him down somewhat"

"Okay but we still don't even have a direction to search in North, East, South, or West" Porthos stated "We're spread to thin to search in all directions we need to focus on one area more than others"

"Are you going to do something other than state the obvious tonight?" Aramis snapped his tiredness and worry for d'Artagnan making him iritable

"What would you suggest I do?, get on my knees and pray!?" Porthos shot back as fatigued and short tempered at Aramis, both jumped as Treville's fist hit the table with a loud thump

"Fighting amongst ourselves will not help matters in the least!" he shouted at them "Curb your tongues and cease this foolishness!"

Somewhat sulkily Aramis and Porthos stopped their glaring at each other and sat back in silence while Athos spoke to Treville  
"Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"We'll go to Feron in the morning" the Minister said a smile crossing his face "We'll rouse the Duke from his bed nice and early before he has a chance to sharpen his tongue and witts and we'll demand answers from him".

Shoving his stew aside Athos rose to his feet bidding the others a goodnight with a nodd and went up to his chambers. 

Stripping off his weapons and his doublet he threw himself face down onto the bed curling into the sheets and let out a scream that was muffled by the material, his fists curled into sheets and his body shook with sobs.

"Where are you my love?" he moaned beating his fists into the mattress "Please please come back to me!" he begged curling up into his fetal position "I can't do this without you!, I can't live without you!" he cried feeling the sheets growing damp with his tears "I need you d'Artagnan!, Our Pups need you!, please, please come home to us!", as he sobbed and wept Athos gathered the sheets into his arms moving them against his face to breath in the scent of his mates body that lingered upon them providing a source of comfort as he slowly began to drift into a restless sleep that was broken by dark dreams and fresh bouts of tears as the long dark night drew on.

The only hope Athos had was that come dawn he and the others might force the Feron to help them in finding where Grimaud had taken d'Artagnan, for if he did not then as Porthos had said, they had no idea where to even begin to look.


	21. Chapter 21

Chateau de Feron

 

Philipe de Feron was not an early riser from his bed. 

Constantly plagued by pain in his spine and through out his limbs he would be a very restless sleeper and wake several times in the need requiring wine and opium to ease his suffering enough for him to get back to sleep.

This erratic sleep pattern resulted in him not being truly awake or leaving his bed until mid to late morning unless he was summoned to do so, which, to his displeasure he was on this particular morning only it was not his valet who roused him from his slumber but Treville!, and as his blerry eyed gaze became focused he found himself faced with the Inseparables along with Treville in his bloody bed chamber!.

At the crack of dawn Treville, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had risen, washed, breakfasted and got on their way to Feron's chateau where they demanded enterance from the sleepy sluggish guards and servants and pushed their way inside as said servants tried to protest and explain that their Master was still abed!.

Ignoring the servants and caring nothing for the fact Feron was still asleep they descended upon his chambers throwing open the curtains and shook Feron awake with little gentility.

 

Disoriented and feeling more than a little vulnerable Feron pushed himself up to sit against his pillows narrowing his eyes at the Musketeers and Minister  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed company in my bed Chamber Gentlemen!?" he mockingly asked "Has some crisis arisen that requires my immediate action?"

"Grimaud" Athos said by way of reply

"I'm sorry?" Feron said frowning at him 

"Lucien Grimaud" Athos repeated "I believe you know who I am talking about"

Feron swallowed convulsively wishing to God he was more awake, more alert, had at least had something to eat and drink before he was subjected to this!, Heavens his brain was hardly functioning at this hour!   
"I am unsure of what you are reffering to" he mumbled trying to wake himself up enough to think clearly 

"Cut the crap Feron!" Porthos growled "We know you know 'im, Minister saw you two t'gether thick as thieves! an unless y'want Louis 'earin' 'bout this then you bes' tell us everythin' y'know 'bout this bastard an where 'es taken d'Art".

 

Feron decided to appear unaffected by this, smiling at Porthos as if he were amused by the suggestion of Louis being told of his affiliation with Grimaud when in fact he was terrified of it!, perhaps Louis would look kindly on him as his brother but then perhaps he would not and Grimaud would join Gaston in the Bastille!, d'Artagnan was a favorite of the Kings, the young ambitious Omega amused him, he was worried about his where abouts despite his sulking the day before and if it were suggested to him that Feron had something to do with his disappearance then he might well turn upon his brother at which point Feron would be completely sunk.

However he was going to try and not show this fear to the Musketeers hence his sickly smile that he graced upon Porthos   
"What makes you think that the King would believe you over me?" he asked "It would merely be Captain Treville's word against mine"

"And if we questioned all your servants?" Aramis asked "Would they confirm that Grimaud had never been here?"  
Of course they wouldn't!, Feron was not so stupid that he thought his servants would be loyal to him!, he was not a man that people liked he knew very well that they only served him for the money he paid them not out of any sense of duty towards him

The matress dipped as Treville sat down next him pressing close to him making Feron feel trapped "Just tell us everything you know and the King will never hear of your involvment with Grimaud"

"And we'll have no need to hurt you!" Porthos added cracking his knuckles and grinning menacingly at Feron, normally he would never countenance hurting a man who was crippled but this was not a normal circumstance so he was willing, more than willing in fact to make an exception.

 

Feron sighed deeply he could try and keep up his bravado, try and bluff them with Louis never believing them over him but there was no certainty of that being the case and if he were wrong then he would pay the ultimate price, his best option was to give the Musketeers what they wanted and wash his hands of Grimaud completely, after all he hardly owed the man loyalty when he'd been abandoned by him like this and had his fortune lost because of the mans flase promises!.

"I want it clear that I am to not be mentioned in having any dealings with this creature" he said addressing Treville who's rank was the highest in the room "I will tell you what I know in return for full amnesty"

Treville looked to Athos who nodded his ascent of this, he wanted Grimaud more than he did Feron   
"Very well" Treville agreed "Tell us what you know".

 

"There is not much I can tell you of Grimaud" Feron admitted "As I am sure you are aware he is a man of the shadows, living in darkness and secrecy, he moves like a cat prowling the back streets and alleyways, he rarely greets you face prefering to strike from behind using surprise as a weapon"

"Yeah we got that but where does he live?" Aramis snapped impatiently 

"That I do not know" Feron said but before the Musketeers could protest he held up a hand to them "What I know is what little I have heard about him from others, Men who were in his pay for a time. Who his parents were I have not a clue, but I have heard it said that he grew up following armies and then picking over the corpses on battle fields, taking their jewelry, medals, weapons and the like to sell"

"Bloody vulture!" Porthos grunted 

"His exact origen is unknown to me but more than once I heard it said that he grew up in the wilderness, that the only place he had ever called a home was within the forrest of Rouvrey"

"Rouvrey!" Aramis said turning to Athos his eyes shining "Thats East of Paris and not to far a journey to make, he could manage it with just the one horse in fact!"

"Large forrest though, it'll take us days t'search it all" Porthos said 

"Not if we seperate into teams to cover more ground" Treville stated rising from the bed "Thank you" he said to Feron who rose an eyebrow at the unexpected gratitude   
"Aramis when we get back to the garrison get the maps find one of Rouvrey, Porthos, Athos you should arrange the cadets and recruits into teams according to skill and strength to search the forrest!"

"Yes Captain!" Athos said a wry smile on his lips at Treville's automatic response to the situation which was to take charge like he had in the past, old habbits die hard as they said!

Treville grinned and blushed as they went out of Feron's bed chambers "Well have you a better idea?" he shot back at Athos ignoring Porthos's giggling behind, honestly at times he would think the man no more than five years old!

"No sir I think your plan will work well" Athos said "And the sooner we get there the sooner we find d'Artagnan and bring him home". 

Rouvrey

 

A cough had started during the night and had only grown worse as the time had passed, by morning d'Artagnan was coughing practically everytime he drew breath the phlemhe brought up burnt the back of his throat leaving it sore and making d'Artagnan desperately thirsty. his head was aching as the resultof all his coughing and his joints werre aching though if it were from fever or from the fact he was stark naked and cold d'Artagnan couldn't say, what he did know though was that he could not afford to spend another night in this filthy freezing shack of Grimauds, he hadd to escape before his sicknbess became any worse if not just to save his own life and sanity then to also save his unborn Pup who's health was reliant on his own.

All night as Grimaud has slept behind him snoring and slobbering upon his back d'Artagnan had worked at the ropes fraying them to the point of breaking leaving only a thin thread left that he would be able to break with a single tug.

He'd then lay down and waited comforted himself by stroking the rounded curve of his belly and whispering to the Pup that stirred under his skin sending gentle flutters through his abdomen.  
When morning had come he had silently suffered through Grimauds groping of his body and rutting into him as he made use of his morning errection. 

The fact d'Artagnan was sick, that he was coughing raggedly and almost certainly had a fever did not seem to concern him a bit as he took the Omega outside on the leash again to make gruel for breakfast over an open fire. While he ate hungrily d'Artagnan only managed a few mouthfuls, his sore throat making it hard to swallow and his stomach churned with nausea making him loose any appetite he night have had very quickly.  
Keeping his silence he allowed Grimaud to take him back to the pollard and tie him again holding his breath in fear that the fraying would be noticed, however luck appeared to be on his side since Grimaud noticed nothing, simply tieing the ropes and going for his cloak and weapons  
"I'm going hunting" he grunted at d'Artagnan "You'll prepare the meal later", silently d'Artagnan nodded his stomach muscles clenching and heart pounding loudly as he watched Grimaud leave, counting in his head he waited until ten minutes had passed then he broke the ropes that had been holding him.

Shaking with elation and cold he hurriedly looked about the rooms for his clothes but found only the charred remains, clearly Grimaud had burned them when he'd first brought him here, not even his boots remained!.

Cursing d'Artagnan looked frantically for something to cover himself with but there was not so much as a thread bare blanket to be had!, he had no choice but to go naked and hope that he would stumble across someone who would take pity upon him and loan him some clothes once he was out of this forrest.

Shakily and nervous as a colt who has been spotted by a wolf he ran from the shack choosing to go West and take his chances.  
The stones, sticks, and roots dug in and tore at his bare feet as he ran as fast as his body would allow him to, the branches from the trees and the bushes slapped at his naked skin leaving scratches in their wake. His bodies natural desire to protect itself had him running slower than he normally would have as he tried to avoid causing himself further pain, his toes were already throbbing and bleeding have been repeatedly stubbed and the soles were scratched and punctured making him walk on the balls of his feet only to try and keep them from being hurt anymore.

His cough made it hard for him to draw in enough air to sustain a run leaving him gasping and panting with his hands on his knees after a few minutes trying to get his breath.   
The weight of the Pup also slowed him down so his progress through the forrest was slower that it might have been otherwise and it was about to get a whole lot worse, for after an hour of walking the heavens opened in a torrent of icey rain that further chilled his cold body and made his path all the more difficult as his feet slid on the growing mud, more than once he was brought to his knees as he lost his footing and every time it happened he struggled all the more to get back to his feet and make himself keep walking especially since his ankles and knees would be aching from being twisted.

"I am going to make it!" he whispered to himself pushing himself away from a tree and forcing his body to continue to move even as his cough left him rubbing his chest and gasping for breath "I will make it home, I will not die here!".

As he made his slow and painful way through the forrest the Musketeers gathered outside to begin their search for him splitting into different groups to cover as much ground as they could, while Grimaud, tired from the rain and having caught a couple of Rabbits returned to the shack to find d'Artagnan missing!.

"Scheming whore!" he roared in impotant fury flinging down the frayed rope and storming out of the shack "D'ARTAGNAN!" he bellowed to the sky frighting the birds from the trees about him, taking out his pistols he fired at the sky and kicking angrily at the dirt as he went to his horse and mounted.

While he had no way of knowing which way d'Artagnan had gone he decided to ride towards Paris, to the west following after d'Artagnan who, upon hearing the gun shots froze for a moment panting as his wide frightened eyes searched the trees, then he he began to run again, as fast as he could ignoring the pain that tore into his feet and the branches that scraped at him, not even his painful coughing would stop his desperate frightened run for freedom!, nothing stopped him until his right foot sank into the mud and caught upon a hidden root bringing him tumbling to the ground on his side with a cry as he winded himself, but that was not the worst of it, for the ground he landed upon having been loosened by the rain gave way under his weight and he was sent toppling down an embankment to land in a crumpled heap fifteen foot down the slope.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!!!

As the gun shots hit the air Athos's eyes turned to the sky along with Brujon's and two other cadets that he was searching with.

"Could be hunters Sir" Brujon said, the signal they had arranged amongst themselves was a single gun shot of a blank followed by a shrill whistle which was to be repeated every ten minutes until all parties converged upon the area, of course the signal would not be given unless d'Artagnan were secure, if he were not and back up was needed then some of a party would stay to keep and eye on the situation while others would go and inform the other parties so a large contingent could be used to secure d'Artagnan's safety and escape.

"Aye it could be hunters" Athos agreed turninghis ever faithful Roger in the direction the shots had come "And it could be d'Artagnan!", nudging Roger's flanks with his knees he turned his head to look at the cadets "Follow me" he ordered heading off the path and into the trees   
The two cadets looked to Brujon who shrugged, d'Artagnan was the Omega of his dreams and Athos was his hero!, there was no way he was going to do anything but follow one to find the other!.

 

They were of course not the only ones to hear the gun shots, nore to make the same decision as Athos as to following the sound from where the shots had come in case they were at all related to d'Artagnan.

"D'you think he's shot Grimaud Sir?" Clairmont asked Porthos who chuckled darkly

"I bloody 'ope so lad, and I 'ope 'e aimed low!".

 

At the bottom the the embankment d'Artagnan slowly came too, his head was throbbing as was the rest of him and his ankle felt like it was on fire.

Pushing himself up releaved he's fallen on his back rather than his front he took one look at his ankle and shuddered, it was clearly broken, his foot angled all wrong and the joint was rapidly swelling. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk upon it, that was outright impossible, he wouldn't even be able to stand without aid!.  
Tears pricked at his eyes as he sat in the mud with rain pouring down upon him at the unfairness of it all, here he was having escaped captivity, suffered through Grimaud's pawing at him and slobbering all over him only to be defeated by a bloody fall!.  
"No!" He said the one word with firm determination his stubbon Gascon nature winning over anything else "I will not be defeated!, not by this not by anything!".

Caring nothing for how he looked or for the fact he was shaking like a leaf and had tears running down his cheeks with the rain d'Artagnan forced himself onto his hands and knees and began to crawl along the footbeaten track he'd fallen onto.  
On his hands and knees with his right calf raised up to keep his foot was being hurt anymore than it already was.   
Reduced to crawling on his hands and knees!, how Grimaud would have liked this! he thought bitterly as he forced his way along wincing as stones and sharp ends of sticks dug into his knees and hands, his progress was being greatly slowed now by his having to go on all fours rather than walking or better yet running and the fear of Grimaud recapturing him had him moving as fast his body would allow, had him ignoring the pain and discomfort to make himself going since the more distance be put between himself and Grimaud the safer he would be.

But however fast he could make himself move on his hands and knees was nothing compared to the speed Grimaud could move on horse back. Grimaud was rapidly gaining upon him and was not likely to show mercy once he found him.  
d'Artagnan knew this, knew what danger he was in if Grimaud were to capture him again, but even after what he had already endured at Grimaud's hands he could never have predicted just what Grimaud would do to him.

 

With the rain pouring so heavily d'Artagnan couldn't hear properly, he was in effect deafened by the noise of the water pouring past his ears, so any fore warning of an aproaching horse was missed until it was too late and he was falling flat on his face with an anguished cry as a burning hot pain sliced through his left thigh.

Panting and whimpering d'Artagnan twisted his head looking over his shoulder to see a gaping hole in the side of his thigh that poured blood onto the rain sodden ground  
"You stay there or I'll put one through your knee!" Grimaud snarled from above him on the embankment as he turned his horse and began to lead him down the steep slope.

Effectively crippled d'Artagnan was unable to go anywhere, curling in on himself he placed a hand over his thigh to staunch the blood flow while letting his tears mix with the rain. He shuddered as Grimaud came down to him and dismounted from his horse, keeping his gaze averted he held his breath as Grimaud's footsteps brought him round till he was standing before him and he had direct view of his boots.

His heart was pounding so hard that it sounded like a herd of wild horses stampeeding as it rushed past his ears!, the second that past as d'Artagnan waited for Grimaud to strike seemed almost endless as he looked down at Grimaud's boots feeling himself shaking and wished he could believe it was from cold alone and not fear.

"Look at me"  
The order was whispered but might aswell have been roared at d'Artagnan by the force that Grimaud put behind it and just because he had whispered did not mean he was going to be gentle to d'Artagnan something he was all too well aware of, he also knew that if he refused it would afford him nothing so he did as Grimaud said and lifted his head to look at the man glaring down at him

"I told you that you'd suffer if you tried to escape" Grimaud said with a deceptively calm sounding voice "I warned you and yet you acted in spite of that"

"Well if you think I'm going to apologise or beg forgivness then you can think again!" d'Artagnan said summoning all of his courage and stubborn pride "I will beg of no man!" he hissed at Grimaud his ire growing as he spoke and his voice sounding all the more husky due to his sore throat   
"I have One Alpha!, One mate whom I love and will bend to the will of no other!" he spat "Do you understand me you twisted bastard?!, I will have no pervert upstart of an Alpha presume to make demands of me!"

Grimaud's eyes bulged!, his face turned red with fury at d'Artagnan's words, for a moment he looked like he might speak as his lips twitched but words were not his weapon of choice at any time his fists were and in a second they were raining down on d'Artagnan, beating down, driving him into unconsciousness as he brutally attacked the young Omega beating him to a bloody mess.

By the time he was finished d'Artagnan was lay sprawled in the rain and mud bleeding from his thigh wound and from his broken nose, smashed lips, torn eyebrows and split cheeks, his face was so covered in blood and rapidly swelling bruising it was hard to recognise him at all.

"And thats just for starts you whore!" Grimaud growled hauling d'Artagnan up and throwing him over the back of the horse and mounted "When I get you home I will teach you the meaning of suffering and by the time I am done you will learn submission and be contrite".

 

With all the search parties having headed towards the sound the gun shots had come from it was inevitable they would meet up along the way and when they did Athos could not help but feel disappointed since clearly no one had found anything  
"At least the rains starting to let up" Porthos said clasping his shoulder "We'll find him Athos, I promise"

"Should we split again d'you think or continue on together?" Aramis asked taking off his hat and wiping his forehead 

"We can still cover more ground splitting up" Treville said just as another gunshot hit the air 

"Captain?" Brujon asked 

"Follow it!" Athos ordered turning Roger "We head East!".

 

In the shack d'Artagnan awoke with a scream of agony to find Grimaud cauterizing his thigh with a heated blade   
"Oh you can scream!" Grimaud sneered at him "I'll have you screaming yourself horse by the time I am done!", standing up he tossed aside his dagger and took a riding crop from where it was resting against the wall weilding it before him and smirked as d'Artagnan shied back "Anything to say before we begin?" 

"Yes!" d'Artagnan forced out round his swollen lips and phlem lodged throat "Fuck you!", he couldn't with hold the yelp that escaped his lips the crop hit his side nore the rest of the yelps which became screams as Grimaud brought the crop down upon what felt like every inch of his body leaving all of his nerves on fire with the force of the blows that beat down on him!.  
Desperate to protect his Pup he curled up on himself bringing his arms and legs about his belly to keep any of the blows from hitting his tender flesh there and instead suffered the beating on his back, sides and arms and legs and Grimaud kicked him about to make sure he missed none of him.

"Sorry now aren't you?" Grimaud jeered changing hands when his right arm grew tired "Regret your actions now I'll bet!"

Were he able d'Artagnan would have give a vitriolic response to Grimaud but he was not capable of anything but sobbing and struggling to get air into his tight chest as he curled into a fetal position  
"Pathetic!" Grimaud spat delivering another lash over d'Artagnan's thighs "Weak sniveling useless slut!" two more blows "You will learn humility!" another blow "You will learn obediance!" another lash "You will learn to submit to me!"   
Grimaud lifted his arm to bring down another blow but it never came!, instead he let out a horse cry and looked down at his front and saw to his horror a bloodied sword sticking out of him!

"And you will never lay your hand upon my Mate again!" Athos hissed into his ear   
Panting, sick, and in an immense amount of pain d'Artagnan forced himself to sit up as much as his throbbing body would allow and let out a heart wrenching scream "ATHOS!".


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a trail of blood and screaming that had lead the rescue party to Grimaud's shack.

The sound of d'Artagnan's agonized screaming had robbed Athos of any notion of clear thinking and forming a stratergy. With his blood boiling and his Alpha reaing in fury at the sounds of his mates distress Athos leaped off Roger's back and charged into the shack with his blade drawn before anyone else had even gotten one foot on the ground!.  
"Pathetic!" Grimaud spat delivering another lash over d'Artagnan's thighs "Weak sniveling useless slut!" two more blows "You will learn humility!" another blow "You will learn obediance!" another lash "You will learn to submit to me!"

Red covered Athos's vision as he came upon Grimaud beating a bloody black and blue d'Artagnan with a riding crop!, before he even knew what he was doing Athos had sank his blade into Grimaud impaling him upon and snarled into his ear  
"You will never lay your hand upon my Mate again!"  
Panting and clearly in considerable pain d'Artagnan forced himself to sit up and screamed out to him "ATHOS!".

 

With a furious growl Athos shoved Grimaud off his sword and applied his boot to the bastards backside to send him head first into the shacks wall!  
"What did he do to you?" he growled at d'Artagnan the fury surging through his veins making his voice deeper and rougher than normal "What did you do to him?" he spat at Grimaud who had managed to right himself and made a clumsy attempt at rushing him with his sword which Athos side stepped without any difficulty at all and delivered another brutal kick to the man cracking if not out right breaking several ribs 

"What did you do?" Athos roared 

"Gave 'im what 'e needed!" Grimaud spat, with one hand pressed against his bleeding stomach he raised himself to fight Athos once more as the enraged Alpha lunged at him snarling like an angered wolf!, savagely he fought against Grimaud who's blood loss was making him weak and clumsy, hardly a match for Athos who's own strength was increased by his fury at the man who dared to harm d'Artagnan, a slash at waist height added another wound to his belly and as Grimaud bent double Athos's sword sliced down his back making him roar in pain!.

Desperately Grimaud stumbled back tried to deflect Athos's bloody sword but it was useless he was no match for Athos and with a deft move Athos's sword sliced cleanly through Grimaud's wrist severing his hand and leaving him defenceless against Athos as his sword clattered to the floor along with the severed appendage.

Panting, half sobbing for the pain Grimaud clutched the bleeding stump with his remaining hand pressing it close to his chest trying to back away from Athos who, unlike in other circumstances did not show chivalry and allow Grimaud to crawl away to die in a corner as he would others, instead he continued to attack the wounded and dying Alpha with a savagery that was so unlike his usual character, but then this was not a normal circumstance this was the foul creature who had dared to lay hand upon his mate, his beloved, the Oman of his Pups, there was no controling his anger in this fight his Alpha had taken completely and would not be quieted until Grimaud was ripped into shreds as he well deserved.

Blood soaked Athos's hands, splattered his face and uniform as he hacked at Grimaud, stabbing, slashing, and slicing rendering the Alpha into something that hardly looked human by the time he was done and was left bent forward with his hands on his knees and panting in the blood soaked room and the remains of Grimaud who he had literally hacked into several pieces!

"It's over now" Porthos said finally aproaching Athos, wisely he and everyone else had stayed away from him while he was in his Alpha rage, he would not have been able to tell friend from foe at that point save for his mate and may well have harmed them aswell as Grimaud.

Treville and Aramis had gone to d'Artagnan freeing him from the ropes and used their cloaks to cover him while checking his wounds  
"d'Artagnan" Athos whispered sheething his blade and running back into the second room where Aramis was examining d'Artagnan's ankle 

"Definately broken" he said scowling at the burn on his thigh where Grimaud had cauterized the gun shot 

"Athos!", d'Artagnan held his hand out to Athos caring nothing for the blood covering him, Athos immediately took his hand falling to his knees beside d'Artagnan and swept him into an embrace kissing his face and hair.

Athos's hands upon him hurt his injuries but d'Artagnan didn't care all he cared was that he was back in Athos's arms was being held by him, kissed by him, tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried himself in Athos's arms letting his tears fall against Athos's bloodied doublet, while he knew and likely Athos knew that the words Athos was whispering in his ears  
"It's all alright, everythings alright now, you're safe now" were not completely true that it would take a long, long time for him to recover from all this, he was too relieved to happy to finally be back with Athos to care right at this moment. 

Of course there was still a long way to go, his injuries would need to be treated both internal and external and that did not even include the emotional wounds, they would take the longest to heal and it would be with Athos support the most that he would heal, support he was never more certain of than he was now as his Alpha lifted his battered body into his arms and carried him to Roger to take him home having rescued him from Grimaud who he had ripped to shreds.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Athos breathed into his ear mounting Roger behind him and securing him close to his chest making d'Artagnan feel like he was in a protective cocoon to keep him safe from the world "You are safe now and I'll make sure you stay that way"

"Alexis and Brielle?" d'Artagnan asked suddenly feeling overwhelming tired

"Safe at the Louvre under Constance and her Majesty's care" Athos assured him kissing his temple "And now we'll get you home and safe too"

"Stay with me always?" d'Artagnan asked needing the assurance of this right now

"Forever" Athos stated "Nothing and no one will seperate us ever again".

 

Paris

The Garrison

 

d'Artagnan's injuries while numerous were not the main concern to the doctor who was summoned the moment they arrived back at the Garrison.

Aside from his broken ankle and the burn on his thigh the rest of his injuries were mainly bruising and cuts that required little more than cleaning and some witchhazel to soothe them. The was little the Doctor could do for the burn except clean and bind it to prevent infection, and thankfully the break to his ankle was clean and only needed setting and splinting for it to heal over the next few weeks.

The Pup was, by some miracle seemingly uneffected by all that d'Artagnan had been through, before he'd allowed any of his other injuries to be checked d'Artagnan had insisted that the Pup be checked. The heartbeat was strong and unlabored, and with no sign of bleeding the Doctor was not worried about the Pup or felt that a miscarriage was a risk.

The real worry to the Doctor was the growing fever d'Artagnan had developed and the hacking cough that was shaking his body and leaving him moaning for the pain in his chest and the soreness in his throat.

"He has taken fever to his lungs I fear" the Doctor said listening to d'Artagnan's labored breathing and clucking his displeasure like a worried hen!, prodding d'Artagnan's throat he found the glands swollen as his body fought against the sickness that had settled into his body

"Drink" d'Artagnan whispered coughing harshly "I need a drink"

"Here sweetheart" Athos said handing him a cup of water to drink which d'Artagnan downed with difficulty wincing at his sore throat and enflamed tonsils that were not helped at all when he began to cough again the mucus in his lungs rattling painfully  
"What can we do?" Athos asked hating the sight of d'Artagnan so sick and naturally fearing the risk of the illness becoming worse.

"Plenty to drink" the Doctor said "Help flush the sickness out of the body, keep him warm, have a fire burning constantly, blankets about him until the fever breaks, and he is to be given only plain food so his stomach does not become upset. Chicken broth, though adding some garlic can help ease chills, soft bread, some citrus too, oranges will aid his health"

"He is sitting right here!" d'Artagnan growled glaring at the Doctor, he might be feeling wretched but his pride had taken enoug beatings over the past fews without him being treated as if he didn't bloody exist by the Doctor!

"Barley water too can help" the Doctor said flushing a little "You must rest yourself, I will prepare a vaporous rub for your Alpha to rub across your chest to help ease the congestion and hopefully destroy this sickness before it gets any worse".

 

While the Doctor was with d'Artagnan the Musketeers milled about the garrison in a somber state of disposition. They wanted to celebrate their victory over Grimaud and d'Artagnan's return home but he had not come home without injury and his illness was very worrying.

Treville had gone to the Louvre to let everyone know that d'Artagnan was safe at the garrison and Grimaud was dealt with, while both d'Artagnan and Athos would want the twins with them soon they both wanted d'Artagnan to be well when they came home so for now they would stay with Constance at the Louvre where she and The Queen were distracting them very well with games, the good thing about their youth was that they could be so easily distracted from distress.

Saddly that was not the case for everyone else who were on tender hooks as they awaited news.  
Aramis took the list from the Doctor to get the barley water, oranges, and chicken broth and relayed the news to Serge who bustled off to the kitchen to start preparing the broth and baking bread keen to bury himself in work to ease his own worries.

"So is it a chill or what?" Porthos asked

"On his lungs" Aramis said running a hand through his hair "He's running a fever, his lungs are congested, and that bastard Grimaud...........he......" Aramis couldn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to, Porthos knew well enough what Grimaud had done to d'Artagnan 

"I swear if that bastard were still alive I'd string 'im up by 'is own innards!" Porthos grunted looking up to the Captains quarters 

"Believe me my friend I'd be happy to help!" Aramis agreed silently adding a prayer for d'Artagnan's health "May that bastard burn in hell for the rest of eternity".

 

Weakly d'Artagnan shifted on the bed coughing harshly even as Athos plied him with more water  
"I'm sorry!" he whispered to Athos 

"What on earth for?" the Alpha asked 

"I couldn't stop Grimaud" d'Artagnan said tears rolling down his cheeks and coughing once again "He......I........I...", Athos took his face and kissed his forehead feircely 

"Nothing that bastard did was your fault, Nothing you understand me?" he stated firmly "Never blame yourself for anything that he did, it was his evil alone"

d'Artagnan closed his eyes letting his tears fall his aching chest and labored breathing exhausting him so much, Athos stroked his hair and kissed his face worried about the warmth of his skin "I love you" he whispered to the Omega "I love you so much and I promise I will make sure nothing ever happens to you again".


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

d'Artagnan lost consciousness around midnight his fever rising so high that he slipped into a restless fever ravaged sleep that had him shifting uncomfortably while sweat mumbling or moaning incoherantly.

"Maybe we should put the fire out and open the windows?" Porthos suggested wearily, he and Aramis had joined Athos to help with d'Artagnan 

"No" Aramis said pouring hot water from the kettle that hung over the fire into a bowl and brought it over to the bed with a flannel which he dipped into the water and began to wash d'Artagnan's face "We have to get his fever to break, we have to keep him warm until it does" he said squeezing the flannel to drip water through d'Artagnan's sweat soaked hair "We keep plying him with the barley water, it'll help flush his system, when his fever breaks" Aramis paused and looked to Athos and Porthos sternly "And it will break" he stated without a trace of doubt in his voice "The we can cool him down, then we give him broth, bread, oranges, but until then we need to keep him warm"

"Athos!, 'thos!" d'Artagnan mumbled his face creasing with distress  
"I'm here sweetheart" Athos soothed taking d'Artagnan's hand and squeezing it to try and comfort his mate but it didn't work as d'Artagnan became increasingly agitated tossing his head and squirming on the bed then suddenly his eyes shot wide open!

"d'Artagnan?" Athos asked looking at the too pale features of his mate 

d'Artagnan breathed heavily his inhale and exhale audiable and he looked about with glazed disoriented eyes, whatever he was seeing it wasn't his home or his family

"D'Artagnan?" Aramis reached out his hand to the younger man but d'Artagnan reacted like a trapped animal lashing out with hands over turning the water bowl and shoving Aramis away from him so hard that the man fell backwards onto the floor!.

 

"d'Artagnan stop it's okay you're safe!" Athos cried trying to reach for him but his words didn't penetrate the delirium in d'Artagnan's mind and d'Artagnan lashed out at him catching him with his fist on Athos's jaw and scrambled from the bed immediately falling to the floor as his ankle gave a horrid cracking sound the bones shifting once again bringing him to his knees with a scream of pain 

"Jesus Shit!" Porthos cursed wrapping his arms about d'Artagnan's waist and lifting him up to put him back to bed but panic took over d'Artagnan and he began to scream in terror clawing at Porthos and kicking out violently with his legs trying to get away from him 

"Damn he's delirius!" Aramis said dodging d'Artagnan's flailing limbs and wincing as the screams became shriller 

"Yer think!?" Porthos yelled gritting his teeth as d'Artagnan's nails sank into his skin as he forced him down onto the bed and tried to keep him pinned down "We're going to have to tie him down!"

"We can't!" Athos cried applying his own weight to d'Artagnan to keep him down 

"He's a danger to himself like this" Porthos said shaking his head "We don't have a choice"

"ATHOS!", his name was the single coherant thing d'Artagnan was saying and it was like a knife to Athos's heart to hear d'Artagnan crying for him unable to tell that he was there thanks to the fever rendering him delirius 

"Keep him steady" Aramis said grabbing a sheet they had been drying by the fire and shreading it with his with his maine gauche to make ropes to tie d'Artagnan's limbs to prevent him from doing anymore harm to himself 

"What d'you think we're doing!?" Porthos grunted avoiding getting bitten by d'Artagnan 

"Athos, Athos help me!" d'Artagnan screamed unaware of the pain he was causing Athos with his cries for help, between them Aramis and Porthos managed to get his wrists bound and tied to the head board then did the same with his ankle leaving the broken one free to reset it once he'd calmed down some  
"Athos!" d'Artagnan moaned with tears rolling down his cheeks harsh coughs racking his body "Athos!"

"Isn't there anything you can give him?" Athos begged of Aramis hating the sight of d'Artagnan so distressed and sick 

"With his fever so high I don't dare" Aramis confessed worrying at his bottom lip hating this as much as Athos, "Try letting him scent you" he suggested getting a frown from Athos "He's crying for you, his eyes are not able see clearly but his nose could pick up your scent it may calm him"

Athos shrugged figuring that there was no reason why not to do this and if it would help then he was keen to do so. 

Carefully he placed his arm under d'Artagnan's nose letting his flesh press against his nose so d'Artagnan would get him nose filled with his scent. 

At first d'Artagnan squirmed trying to break free of the sheets restraining him but then as the familiar scent filled his nose he began to relax inhaling the scent as much as his clogged nose and lungs would allow. Slowly his eyes dilated and his limbs relaxed onto the bed "Athos" he whispered tiredly 

"I'm here mon petit" Athos said leaning forward and kissing d'Artagnan's forehead 

"Hmmm take me home" d'Artagnan moaned his eyelids fluttering "Please take me home"

"It's alright you're safe" Athos whispered kissing him again "Just close your eyes and go to sleep"

"My head hurts" d'Artagnan whimpered "My chest hurts!"

"I'll get the vapour rub" Aramis said while Athos continued to whisper to d'Artagnan soothing him back to sleep once more then reached for the sheet ropes releasing his limbs 

"What if he gets agitated again?" Porthos asked

"We'll deal with it" Athos replied "I'm not having him bound all the time as if he were a prisoner", nodding his head Porthos patted his shoulder and bent to pick up the fallen water bowl 

"I'll get some fresh water" he said "Need anything?"

"No" Athos said "Thank you" he smiled as Porthos patted him once again and left to get the water and likely something for himself to eat since Porthos often turned to food when he was upset and gamboling and fighting weren't an option. 

Two long days past by with d'Artagnan intermitantly waking though he was still too out of it everytime to really know anything, but thankfully Athos was able to quiet him everytime without the need for restraints again.   
His fever stayed high and at one point Aramis actually considered blood letting to try and get it break but one glance at d'Artagnan's rounded belly where the vulnerable infant slept had him staying his hand and waiting with baited breath for the fever to break on it's own.

Finally as dawn broke on the third morning d'Artagnan awoke coherant and drenched in sweat.   
For a moment he was confused as to where he was not recalling immediately his rescue from Grimaud but as he looked around seeing the familiar sights of his home he relaxed and reached for his bump to reasure himself that the Pup was still there.

His movements startled Athos who had slipped into a doze at his side and he immediately took d'Artagnan's hands kissing them  
"Athos" he whispered smiling fondly

"Thank God!" Athos breathed tears in his eyes "Thank God!" reaching out he lay his hand over d'Artagnan's forehead finding it still warm but much cooler than it had been "The fevers broken!" he sighed in relief his words awaken Aramis and Porthos from their own exhausted sleeps on the floor 

"d'Artagnan d'you know where you are?" Aramis asked cautiously incase he was still delirious

"Should I not know?" d'Artagnan asked wincing as his dry throat was abused by speach, Athos swiftly reached for the barley water and poured d'Artagnan a cup which he guided to his mouth since d'Artagnan's hands were shaking like a leaf 

"You've been delirious with fever" Aramis explained "Which has thankfully broken now"  
"You've had us all very worried lad" Porthos said with a grin "Glad t'see you're back with us at last"  
"Nice to be back" d'Artagnan said with a rueful smile running his hand over his belly feeling the Pup within stir, turning his head he wrinkled his nose at the cold sweat on his skin "God I feel disgusting!" he complained "And I smell disgusting!"

"You are as beautiful as ever!" Athos contradicted and completely ignored Porthos's snort of laughter at his chivalry 

"I'll get some water brought up for a bath" Aramis chuckled he slapped Porthos's shoulder to urge him to the door seeing that d'Artagnan and Athos could use some privacy for a few moments "We'll be back soon" he called over his shoulder but d'Artagnan and Athos already only had eyes for each other.

 

Athos climbed up onto the bed his hands entwining with d'Artagnan's "I was so worried I was going to loose you, the fever, Grimaud.....I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life"

"I'm sorry" d'Artagnan said his forehead creasing "I never meant to..........." he didn't finish the sentence as Athos cut him off

"No no none of this was your fault if anything it was mine for not protecting you better" 

"Protecting me!, I am a Musketeer not a delicate flower, I should have been able to protect myself", d'Artagnan broke off with a cough though not as a harsh a cough as it had been before his fever broke "I tried to escape" he said to Athos as soon as he had cleared his throat "I cut through the ropes, and I ran, but I fell and my ankle...." he looked down to where his ankle was bound securely, Aramis had reset the bones when he was asleep and splinted the limb again, thankfully d'Artagnan had not done anymore damage to the ankle save for more bruising and swelling   
"Grimaud found me again, shot me" he whispered "Dragged me back to his shack and........he beat me"

Athos grit his teeth and shook his head bending to kiss d'Artagnan's hands "Nothing that bastard did was your fault my love, Nothing", at d'Artagnan's look of shame he tugged his hands slightly "That especially was not your fault" he insisted knowing that d'Artagnan was blaming himself or if not blaming himself than feeling misplaced guilt over Grimaud's rape of him.

Tears shimmered in d'Artagnan's eyes as he gazed into Athos's eyes "I don't know how you can bear to touch me after what he........." he broke off and looked away shaking his head "I feel shamed, that I should be shamed!"

"This is not your shame but his!" Athos persisted "Please my love!" he all but begged "I know you are hurt, angry, God I don't even know what!, but please please do not be guilty not when you have nothing to be blamed for", gently Athos reached out and stroked d'Artagnan's cheeks making him meet his eyes "I know what he did to you and it makes me love you no less nore will it ever"

d'Artagnan sniffed letting a couple of tears fall "I thought of you all the time" he whispered "You and the twins, thinking of you kept me from falling into dispair"

Athos smiled gently "And I never stopped thinking of you"

"We will be alright won't we?" d'Artagnan asked anxiously "You, me, Our family?"

"Of course we will!" Athos assured him kissing him, gently enough so it would not alarm him but also with enough passion so d'Artagnan would not believe that he was no longer attracted to him "We will get through this I promise" he placed his hand over d'Artagnan's middle "We have a new life starting here" he said with a smile "A new Pup to add to our Family, nothing will take our happiness from us"

"And you'll not leave me?" d'Artagnan asked, while he may have stood on his pride earlier he was feeling too vulnerable right now needing his Alphas assurance and support, something Athos gave without question or hesitation, drawing him into his arms and kissing him 

"I'll never leave you" he promised fiercely "I am your and you are mine forever I swear".

 

d'Artagnan remained bedridden for several more days as his fever continued to go down and the congestion in his lungs eased.   
Once he felt strong enough and Aramis agreed he was allowed to get up and about having to use crutches of course while his ankle healed and was not strong enough to go much further than the training yard something that didn't do much for his flagging self esteem. Being disabled on top of being covered in cuts and bruises, his body shape changing with the pregnancy, and the horror of what he had endured haunting him he felt so utterly unlike his normal self that all he wanted to do was hide away in the shadows like a dog licking it's wounds.

The twins coming home from the Louvre helped some of course, having them back in his arms cuddled up to his chest lightened his heart, but not being able to play with them, run about after them and knowing that once his ankle were healed he would be too heavy with the Pup to do so depressed him once more.

"I feel so useless" he said to Athos, the two of them sitting on the balconey over looking the training yard where Aramis and Porthos were keeping an eye on Brielle and Alexis as they rode on Star and Sunshine, "I can't walk, I can't fight.....I flinch at every loud noise, jump at every shadow!"

That of course was not completely true, while yes he was jumpy which was to be expected he was hardly leaping out of his skin every moment something happened  
"You are not useless" Athos said taking d'Artagnan's hand "Injured yes which is incapasitating you right now but that will pass, Aramis said in about eight weeks you'll be walking again aswell as ever", d'Artagnan scoffed and looked away

"Waddeling you mean" he said bitterly "I'll be huge by then, too heavy and awkward to do anything until the Pup is born, and then when he or she is I'll be so busy caring for them that I won't have time for you or the twins and I won't..........." he bit his lip "I can't bare to be touched right now and I won't want to be touched then" he whispered fighting back the tears that burned his eyes "Why would you want to stay with an Omega who can give you nothing?" he asked looking at Athos so brokenly it shattered something inside Athos's heart literally bringing him to his knees to take d'Artagnan's hands and kiss them desperately

"You have given me more than I ever dared hope for!" he said "Beautiful Twin Pups, another on the way, a home, a life!, you brought me back to life after Anne tore me apart!, Nothing and no one could have made me happier than you have"

"Even now?"

"Even now" Athos said pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's belly "Sex with you while more than pleasurable is only a small part of the real joy I feel for you, my love for you goes far beyond the physical, and....." he smiled "It hardly matters how large or heavy you grow because the more of you there is the more I have to love!", this sappy piece of poetic speach brought a laugh from d'Artagnan and he leaned into Athos's touch as he rose and embraced him "We will get through this beloved" he promised "The days are dark now but the dawn is coming and we will celebrate it together".


	25. Chapter 25

The days and weeks that followed were not easy on d'Artagnan. 

Nightmares of what Grimaud had done to him continued to haunt his sleep leaving him waking several times in the night and unable to get back to sleep. 

He refused to use sleeping aids or pain relief in case they had an effect on the Pup, this left him in constant pain from his many healing wounds and very irritable and lethargic. 

His inability to get about with any ease did nothing to help his flagging self esteem and for all that Athos tried to assure him that he had nothing to feel bad about or that he was letting anyone down while he couldn't walk d'Artagnan couldn't shake the depression and guilt that were clinging to him like a limpit.

What bothered him most of all was his submission to Grimaud while he had been in captivity. 

The fact he had willingly let Grimaud use his body to spare himself being raped and/or beaten again ate away at his mind like maggots on a corpse. It troubled him more than the fact Grimaud had raped him since in his mind, in his heart he believed that he had betrayed Athos and their bond.

 

"I just don't know what to do to help him" Athos said resting his elbows on the table of the Inn he, Aramis, and Porthos were sat in sharing a drink away from the garrison. 

They had left Constance with d'Artagnan so he was not alone and the Pups were safely tucked up in bed for the night so they had a little time to get away and speak without cadets or toddlers needing their attention.

"He's so melancholy it breaks my heart!" the weary Alpha said taking a sip of wine "He's...........he won't talk about what bothering him, won't let me help him, instead he just hides himself away wallowing in misery"

"Is it because of what Grimaud did to him?" Aramis asked as gently as he could considering the subject "He might feel as though it was his fault, that he couldn't fight him off"

"But it wasn't his fault!" Athos flaired back his eyes flashing in anger "He couldn't fight the bastard off, couldn't stop him from doing any of what he did!"

"Yeah we know okay!" Porthos soothed patting Athos's shoulder and glancing round the Inn to glower at anyone who had looked their way 

"I know it and you know it" Aramis said "But does d'Artagnan know that?" he asked "It's one thing to tell him that you don't blame him and that he did nothing wrong but convincing him?, well thats quite another"

Athos sank back in his chair a look of defeat on his face "So what do I do?" he asked desperately "How can I convince him that he has nothing to chastise himself for?" 

"Just be patient......" Aramis councilled or attempted to but Porthos grunted and shook his head 

"That ain't workin' Mis, the long this goes on the worse it's gonna be, he's gotta force this outa d'Art now!"

"A short sharp shock you mean?" Aramis asked 

"If needs be yes, a bloody good shouting match followed by a good cry will get everythin' out in the open once and for all"

"Could that work?" Athos asked looking to Aramis 

The former Monk shrugged "It's as good a plan as any" he said "It might be enough to get him to open up at least so he can get all this out once and for all"

Garrison

 

After what they had been through the last thing Athos wanted to do was expose the Twins to the sight and sound of their parents arguing, if he was going to do this, to provoke a fight with d'Artagnan then he needed to get them out of the garrison for a while, especially considering the subject which he would be bringing up with d'Artagnan something that was absalutely not fit for the ears of such young Pups.

Aramis came up with the solution to give Athos and d'Artagnan a couple of days privacy to lance this festering wound as it was.   
He and Porthos would take Alexis and Brielle into the woods for a camping trip. 

They wouldn't go far, just into the Kings forrest and camp out there taking the Pups fishing and tree climbing and star gazing if the sky was clear at night, as far as the Twins were concerned they'd simply be having a few days of fun with their Oncle Aramis and Oncle Porthos and would hopefully return to happier home. 

Athos readily agreed to the plan and after some persuasion d'Artagnan agreed and within two days the very excited Twins were seated upon their horses all but bouncing up and down as Aramis and Porthos complete with tents and provisions rode out of the Garrison with the pair of them waving goodbye to their parents and beaming smiles that riveled the sun with their brightness.

"They'll be fine you know?" Athos said placing a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder as the company passed out of their view "Aramis and Porthos won't let them come to any harm"

"I know" d'Artagnan murmured self hugging 

Athos sighed and forced a smile bracing himself for what was to come that evening knowing already that it wouldn't be pretty, but no ammount of bracing himself could have prepared him for the torrent of emotion that followed when he broke through d'Artagnan's defences at last.

 

Their evening had started out well enough, they'd sat down to a pleasent dinner, one of d'Artagnan's favorite meals prepared by Serge and they had at first shared an easy conversation with Athos choosing to take his time and work up to getting d'Artagnan to open up before he brought up the subject of Grimaud.

He did not enjoy doing it in the least, he got no pleasure from seeing d'Artagnan flinch, retreat back into himself, grow skitterish and tense, and he certainly did not like seeing tears in his mates eyes which d'Artagnan tried to hide from him tried to pull away even as he sought to comfort him.

"Why won't you let me help!?" he cried in frustration 

"Because you don't understand!" d'Artagnan shouted back turning his back on Athos his arms tightly crossed over his chest and his shoulders hunched inward with tears dripping down his cheeks 

"Then talk to me!, how can I bloody understand if you don't speak to me!?", Athos drew in a breath to calm himself and reached out placing a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder "Please beloved just tell me what it is that bothers you so?"

 

Athos's words were like a cork leaving a shaken up bottle of champagne, the pent up emotion d'Artagnan had been keeping inside came out in a volatile surge making him all but scream at Athos and with a wild sweep of his arms knocked the remaining plates and cups from the table to clatter across the floor.

"I betrayed you!" he screamed "D'You understand now?, I betrayed us!, Our bond!, do you get it now Athos?" he shouted wirling on him "I am nothing but a whore!, a filthy defiled whore!, a traitor to us and our Bond!" 

Athos stared at him in bewildered astonishment "You're not" he said shaking his head "You've done nothing wrong" 

"Yes I did!" d'Artagnan snapped screwing his face up and letting his tears fall "I did do wrong"

"How?" Athos asked "How could you possibly.......Grimaud forced himself on you, he raped you, that is his crime not yours"

"It wasn't.....he......you don't understand" d'Artagnan whispered shaking his head, wretched and heartsore he turned and looked at Athos "I submitted to him" he confessed "I let him......make use of my body, let him....fuck me", tears fell like rain down his cheeks and heart wrenching sobs escaped his lips as he looked at Athos waiting to be struck, berated, cast out for his preseved betrayal. 

Athos however did none of these things, instead he slowly and gently pulled d'Artagnan to him wrapping him in his arms and pressed his head against his chest holding him close as he wept bitterly  
"My poor mate, my poor confused mate" he whispered stroking d'Artagnan's back "You've got it so wrong in your head, that bastard had twisted the truth and made you believe you are guilty when you are innocent of any crime"

"M'not!" d'Artagnan moaned his face pressing into Athos's shirt that was rapidly growing damp with his tears "I let him have me so he wouldn't rape me again!"

Athos grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight in impotent anger at the dead Grimaud wishing him alive again so he might exact further vengence upon him  
"You submitted under duress" he said in as calm a voice as he could manage "You were sparing yourself further harm, physical harm at least having already endured one such violation at his hands"

"But....."

"No buts" Athos said lifting d'Artagnan's reddened tear stained face so he was looking into his eyes "He violated you, had you beaten and bound completely at his mercy, nothing you did or didn't do which spared you further harm was wrong, you did what you had to and I will not ever blame you for it", as d'Artagnan's tears continued to fall he wiped them away placing gentle kisses on his forehead "I know you are hurting deep in your soul, I know I can never fully understand your pain, but I beg you for the love we bear for each other do not torment yourself with this misplaced guilt, blame Grimaud, he is the one who is at fault not you!, never you!"

d'Artagnan breathed heavily sniffing hard as his tears began to slow "I want to believe that" he whispered shakily "I want to.....stop feeling like this" 

"Will you let me help you?" Athos asked kissing his forehead again "Let me ease the pain you feel?"

"How?" d'Artagnan asked back 

"Tell me how you are feeling, let yourself cry and shout and....whatever it takes to get your feelings out instead of bottling them up", Athos smiled and pushing d'Artagnan's hair back behind his ears "Let me take care of you instead of forcing yourself to suffer discomfort, let me rub your back, help you rise from chairs, be a mate to you as I want to be"

Weary to his very soul and more than desperate for relief from his misery d'Artagnan nodded his head hoping that Athos's plan to help him would work and allieviate the dispair he felt.


	26. Chapter 26

"And you see that Constellation is called Orion" Aramis said to a sleepy Alexis who was sat on his lap sucking his thumb and fighting to keep his eyes open, a battle Brielle had already lost as slept snuggled into Porthos making snuffly snores   
"Those three bright stars are Orions belt on which he carrys his sword" Aramis said "And if you look to the north, to the brightest star in the sky you'll see Venus, our neighbour planet, the planet of love"

"Hmm pweety!" Alexis mumbled about his thumb his eyes closing as the need for sleep won out 

"Thank God f'that!" Porthos breath in relief "I never knew jus' how much energy kids 'ad!", Aramis grinned at him having much the same sentiments himself, the two of them had been run ragged by the toddlers through out the day and were very relieved that they had finally run out of energy that had seemed to be in abdundance earlier

"Christ knows how d'Art manages t'keep up wit' 'em!" 

"Well he's hardly out of short breeches himself is he!?" Aramis snickered "Little more than a Puppy himself!"

"I dare yer t'say that to 'im!" Porthos laughed 

"Do I look suicidal!?".

 

The two of them lapsed into a companionable silence enjoying the peace of the forrest and the clear night sky before Aramis spoke again  
"I hope Athos and d'Art sort things out" he sighed "They need to come together to get through all this"

"Athos'll get through to d'Art, get 'im t'open up I'm sure of it"

"Athos isn't the best man when it comes to words"

"And you are I suppose!"

Aramis grinned brightly "I have been known to be poetic!"

"Aye as half the tarts in Paris can attest to!"

Aramis stuck his tongue out at Porthos as Alexis mumbled something and shifted in his sleep "Lets get these two put to bed, I'll take first watch"

"Watch?, we're in the Kings Forrest!" 

Aramis shot Porthos a dark look "D'you wanna risk anything happening to d'Artagnan and Athos's little darlings?"

"Good point, I value being able to walk!".

 

Garrison

 

d'Artagnan lay back in the steaming tub of water tipping his head back as Athos poured a cup full over his hair washing it for him   
"This is bliss" he whispered relaxing in the hot water letting out a moan as Athos's hands began to massage his shoulders and the cords of his neck 

"So you'll continue to let me help you and take care of you?" Athos whispered into his ear placing a kiss on his throat causing d'Artagnan to shiver "Let me be your Alpha Mate and care for you?"

"Yes" d'Artagnan agreed running a wet hand over his swollen belly that rose out of the water like an island in the ocean, the Pup within stirred moving and extending limbs and planted his or her very first kick snapping open d'Artagnan's half lidded eyes and gained his full attention "Hey feel this!" he said taking Athos's hand and laying over the bump, after a few moments another kick then another followed making Athos gasp and d'Artagnan laugh 

"My God!" Athos breathed looking a little misty eyed "I heard of Father's and Aphans weeping at the feel of their offsprings first kick in the womb and I always thought it a romantic notion, but now........." he shook his head "Now I can understand why"

"Makes it all the more real doesn't it?" d'Artagnan said "That there is another life waiting to come into the world"

"A precious life" Athos said smiling at his mate "A life you and I created together, just as we did our troublesome twins!"

"I'll bet they've been a handful for Aramis and Porthos!" d'Artagnan laughed knowing full well just how mischievious and exhausting the pair could be

"Ah it's good for them" Athos said with a shrug "Help keep then fit!" 

"Some how I don't think they'll see it that way when they've getting jumped on at dawn because the twins can't sleep anymore!"

"We've got to break them from that habbit" Athos said "Though I suppose when this one's born it won't really matter since we won't be sleeping anyway!"

"I hope they aren't to jealous of the new Pup" d'Artagnan sighed "Siblings can be very put out by a new arrival"

"They'll be rivalry I'm sure" Athos said thinking of his own reaction to the arrival of Thomas in the Nursery and how he'd been resentful at the time of having the Nurse and Governess's attention taken away from him to tend Thomas when he cried which it had seemed to him happened far too often!, but after several bouts of sulking the Governess had explained to him that Thomas was completely helpless at that age, that he couldn't even sit up on his own let alone anything else!, so he needed constant care just as Athos had done at that age, and slowly but surely Athos had gotten over his sulking and started to take an interest in his baby brother giving him his fingers to hold onto as he gained use of his hands, made funny faces at him to make him laugh, worked on giving him words as his speach came in, even helped him learn to walk at a year, earning himself a constant play mate in the nursery to slay dragons with and bedevil their long suffering Nurse!.

"But they'll get over any jealousy quickly I'm sure" he said to d'Artagnan leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips "They'll be happy to have a new playmate"

"Another pair of hands to add to the trouble!" d'Artagnan groaned rolling his eyes with a laugh "No wonder people's hair turns grey!".

Two days later

"Oman Aphan!, Oman Aphan!"

Alexis and Brielle's shouts for the parents echoed right the way round the garrison as they rode back into the courtyard with two very tired looking Musketeer Lieutenants behind them!.

Athos sheethed his sword and left Brujon whom he'd been sparring with and went and helped the twins from their ponys grinning as they ran over to d'Artagnan who was sitting at one of the tables cleaning pistols   
"Did you two have a good time?" he asked with a smile as they jumped up onto his lap for a cuddle 

"We went fishin!, an climbin', and star watchin'!"

"We played hide an seek!, an tag, and soldiers!" the twins babbled out hardly taking a moment to breath between their words 

"Oncle Mis fell in the stream an got all wet!" Brielle chiruped brightly making Aramis groan while Porthos guffawed having not let him live that moment down since it had happened!

"Oncle Porthos p'tended t'be a bear and growled real loud an we had t'tackle him t'the ground!" Alexis put in "An we saw a....a....pegent deer!"

"A pregnant deer" Aramis translated his cheeks still slightly flushed from embaressment about his fall in the stream 

"Sounds like you both had quite an adventure" d'Artagnan said kissing their cheeks "Were you good for your Oncles?"

"Yes!", the angelic smiles from the pair could have fooled a saint but d'Artagnan doubted that they had been angels knowing them both too well for that 

"Were they?" he asked Aramis who nodded

"They were good, exhausting! but good!"

"Feeling a little worn are you?" Athos asked with a wry smile to Porthos 

The larger man slumped down on a bench heavily and took up a large cup of wine drinking deeply "Put it this way, I was less tired after the Seige of Haute!", Athos snorted with laughter and patted his shoulder 

"I'll be up shortly" he called to d'Artagnan who had risen and was making his way up the stairs with his crutches, the twins in front of him 

"Did everything go according to plan?" Aramis asked coming to join him and Porthos and get a much needed drink  
"It did" Athos said watching d'Artagnan and the twins head into their quarters "He got a lot off his chest, finally spoke about whats been bothering him", Athos would never talk about what d'Artagnan had told him, that was in confidence and something that would remain between them alone, no one else ever needing to know, he smiled at them both "Thank you for helping us"

"Ah anytime" Porthos said making Aramis choke 

"Not for a good while though!, I need a least six months to recover from Pup sitting duty!"

"And just think you've got another little troublemaker on the way" Porthos said 

Athos beamed "I can't wait!".

 

Several weeks later

 

The splint came off d'Artagnan's ankle after nine long weeks of being unable to walk. 

He was advised to continue using crutches for a while as he got use to walking again, advice he blatantly ignored and made himself walk without them and grit his teeth against any pain determined to spend as much time with the Twins as he could before the Pup grew too big for him to really play with them.

"How much longer before Pup comes?" Brielle asked as d'Artagnan took her and Alexis about the fields behind the garrison on their ponys 

"About two more months give or take" d'Artagnan said to her "Now sit up straighter and keep the reigns up, thats right, Alexis remember you're leading the Pony not the other way around"

"Two months is forever Oman!" Brielle whined "Make Pup come faster!, wants an Alphta to play wit!"

"No an Omerer!" Alexis argued 

"It could be an Alphrer or Ometa" d'Artagnan said cupping his growing bump "And I can't make them come any faster than nature intends, and even when they do come they won't be able to play until they're much bigger" 

"You'll still love us won't you Oman?" Alexis asked with big worried eyes

"Of course I will, me and Aphan will never stop loving you" d'Artagnan said taking the reigns of Alexis's pony and slowing her down so he could hug the little Pup "Just because we're having another Pup doesn't mean we'll love you any less" he assured him "We'll love you and Brielle and we'll love this new Pup equally, alright?", after a moment Alexis nodded and smiled, leaning forward he yelled at d'Artagnan's belly seeming to believe that he needed to shout for the Pup to hear him!

"I want you to be an Omerer! an I want you to come soon!" he yelled 

"Alphta I want an Alphta!" Brielle shrieked 

"Alright thats enough, you don't want to scare the ponys" d'Artagnan said "Come on take another lap of the field and then we'll go and groom them and it's time for your baths"

"Ooohhh Oman!!!".

 

Later that evening after settling the twins into bed and telling them a story d'Artagnan poured two glasses of sweet wine and went to Athos who was doing paper work at his desk.

Setting the glasses down d'Artagnan sat himself on the desk gaining Athos immediate attention and smiled at him seductively, his eyelids half lowered and his night shirt undone to expose his chest   
"Busy?" he asked playfully running his fingers over Athos's paper work 

"Never too busy for you" Athos said leaning back in his chair feeling his loins stir at the sight of his mate. Biting his bottom lip d'Artagnan moved to straddle Athos's lap and wrapped his arms about his neck leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on his lips, relaxing into Athos's arms as they settled about his waist and pulled back to see Athos's pupils dilating with desire, grinning he made to move into another kiss but Athos's hand came between them pressing against his chest to stop him 

"What?" 

"Are you sure you want this?" Athos asked "I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with"

d'Artagnan smiled, grateful for his mates concern and patience with him over the past weeks and while he wasn't sure he would ever be completely "over" what Grimaud had subjected him to he was very sure that he wanted to lay with his Mate again, to be in his arms and loose himself in the love they made between them

"I'm sure I want you" he whispered leaning forward again and spoke his words against Athos's lips "Make love to me Athos, make me yours once again!".

 

As gentle as he intended to be weeks of celibacy despite being in close quarters with his very pregnant and phermone producing mate had Athos swiftly giving into the pent up passion. 

Rising from his chair he lifted d'Artagnan up onto the edge of his desk bending him over it uncaring for anything that got thrown across the floor as he hurriedly undid his breeches to free his throbbing cock and growing knot, all the while continuing to exchange hungry kisses with d'Artagnan who shameless pulled up his night shirt and wrapped his legs about Athos pulling him closer and nipped playfully at his lips with his teeth eliciting a growl from Athos that only aroused him more and had him raking his nails through Athos's hair and slipping his hands up under Athos's shirt and scraping his nails sharply down the Alphas back.

d'Artagnan gave a horse cry as Athos entered his body and clung to him frozen for a moment.   
"We can stop if you're not ready" Athos forced out struggling to restrain himself from thrusting deeper into his mate 

"Don't stop" d'Artagnan breathed mkaing himself relax again reminding himself that this was Athos, taking deep breaths through his nose to get as much of his scent as he could "Kiss me again" he whispered his pupils wide as dinner plates "Never stop kissing me!" 

Athos happily complied with this, kissing d'Artagnan with a fiery hunger as he thrust in and out of his body, the table creaked and groaned under their combined weight, the wood scraping over the floor as they rutted in complete abdandon, d'Artagnan braced his hands on the edge of the table clenching his thighs about Athos bent over backwards with the Alpha half laying over him, possessing him completely. 

This was far, far different to Grimaud's assult upon him, Athos did not just rut him and seek his own pleasure, his hands caressed d'Artagnan's body, his mouth eagerly kissed and suckled at all the skin he could get hold of, his thrusts were perfectly aimed to bring them both the most pleasure as possible and while deep were not harsh or painful but powerful and passionate. 

Letting go of the table top d'Artagnan wrapped his arms about Athos and shook as he climaxed almost seeing stars as a second jolt of pleasure flowed through him with Athos's own release following moments later.

Gracelessly the pair slowly slid from the table to lay on the floor surounded by the now spilled cups of wine, ink pot, quills, and paper that they ignorede completely in favor of stripping each other completely while exchanging lazy kisses and touches   
"Not too tired for another go are you?" d'Artagnan asked an impish smile on his face 

"Believe me I am more than UP for it!" Athos growled rolling them over and pinning d'Artagnan to the floor "Are you sure you can manage to keep UP!?"

d'Artagnan leaned up and bit Athos's lip with pur "You know me, I never addmit defeat!".


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

Saddly the King did not live to see the fall of the Autumn leaves and start of Winter. The consumption that had set into his lungs claimed his life very swiftly in the end.

His death was preceeded by Feron succumbing to a heart attack but three weeks before his own demise and Twice the whole of Paris gathered for a full state funeral the bells of Notre Dame ringing out in sorrow.

Louis begrudgingly appointed Anne as Regent until Louis XIV came of age, though his edict nominated Treville as both First Minister and Lord Protector of the realm. 

While he and Queen had, had differences of opinion on several occaisions it was clear they would work well together and hold safe the Kingdom until the young King could take the throne fully.

Their first orders of business were to promote Porthos to the rank of General something that considering his long years of service was long over due.  
This meant he would be returning to the front to lead the army but he would not be going until after the birth of d'Artagnan and Athos's Pup, and he would also be returning to Paris to give report to the new Minister of War on a regular basis.

The new Minister of War was none other than Aramis!.

The romantic was a little unsure at first but after a long talk with Treville and Athos he accepted the post which, (By chance!) brought him in much closer proximity to the dowager Queen!. While they relationship could never become public they could enjoy some happiness in private. 

Brujon and Clairmont also earned their comissions and would joining Porthos in returning to the front something they were very excited about reminding d'Artagnan of how he had felt before he'd seen War for real and lost any romantic ideas about chivalrous knights and heroism. The pair would saddly learn the truth just as he had, that war brought nothing but death and destruction on both sides, would loose their puppish innocence when they faced real battle and saw blood shed on such horrific scale. 

As sorry as he was about this d'Artagnan had bigger things to worry about, and that was just the size of his bump!. 

The Pup had shifted for the final few weeks of the pregnancy, moving so he or she was being carried completely in front making d'Artagnan feel like he was going to split open with the weight of him or her pushing against his over stretched abdomen.   
To his disgusted annoyance the Pup dropped making him unable to walk in any way save for waddling, not a posture or movement he enjoyed especially when his oh so adorable Twins compared his movements to that of duck!.

Porthos made the mistake of laughing about this and bore the bruises from the pewter cup d'Artagnan had thrown at him for a week after!.

 

Christmas came and went with the Twins getting play on sleds in the snow with the Oncles and Aphan since their Oman was far to heavy with Pup to do so. 

The garrison celebrated the twelve days as did the Louvre, the Twins being guests of honor and firm friends with the young King. 

Then finally in the second week of January d'Artagnan's waters broke and his pains began at dawn sending Athos stumbling out of their quarters in his shirt and brais bare footed half falling down the wooden steps yelling at the top of his lungs for the midwife to be summoned!.

Within half an hour the whole garrison was awake including the Twins who were quickly washed, dressed, and ushered off out of the chambers to be entertained by their Oncles until d'Artagnan's labor was done and the new Pup was born.

"Y' know he was screaming for hours when he was in labor with these two!" Brujon oh so helpfully said to Aramis and Porthos in front of the twins who began to look very worried especially when d'Artagnan's cries echoed from the Captain's quarters above 

"Fat lot o'elp you are!" Porthos growled at him 

"Oncle Mis Oman will be alright won't he?" Brielle asked worriedly tugging on Aramis's sleeve 

"Of course he will sweetheart, birth is a painful thing for Mothers and Omans thats all" Aramis assured her "And before the days out you'll have a new sibling"

"Care t'lay a bet on that?" Porthos asked getting his purse out with a grin "Five Livre on the lil'un bein' born by evening?"

Another cry pierced the air and Aramis pursed his lips and nodded, "Well I think it'll be after nightfall" Porthos said "Midnight I'll bet"

"What about the sex? male or female?" Aramis asked eyeing the bulging purse 

"Male, he's carryin' all in the front looked like e's swallowed a pumpkin whole!" 

"You're wrong there sir" Brujon said making Porthos raise an eyebrow "They carry males behind, it's females that sit in front!"

"Tha' so?" Porthos mused grinning "So thats five livre from you on a Female, with Mis' an be betting on a Male!", Brujon began to protest but at that point Constance arrived and Porthos quickly put his purse away and tried to look innocent. 

It didn't work

"I know you aren't taking bets on how long d'Artagnan is in labor!" Constance growled at them her eyes narrowed 

"Madame!, honestly I am shocked you could ask us such a thing!" Aramis said a hand over his heart and a dramatically wounded look on his face, Constance glared at them not buying the act at all however a loud cry from d'Artagnan had her hurrying up the stairs letting Aramis and Porthos breath sighs of relief!.

 

"God I hate this, I thought it was supposed to get easier the second time!" d'Artagnan yelled bent double over the bed panting heavily as Athos rubbed his back and the midwife checked his dilation 

"You're doing fine" the midwife stated "Four fingers dilated already", d'Artagnan groaned and slumped on the bed tiredly waving away the warm ale Constance offered him 

"Is there anything I can do?" Athos asked kissing his forehead 

"Yeah, never do this to me again!" d'Artagnan spat making Constance snicker in amusment recalling how d'Artagnan had cursed Athos during his labor with the twins, something that was to be repeated it seemed  
"Don't get yourself into a position to get like this again" the Midwife said briskly "Now get up and get moving about you know it helps!"

"Helps!" d'Artagnan spat in disgust leaning heavily on Athos as he struggled to his feet "Like fuck it does!".

 

Hours went by with d'Artagnan being walked about the chambers his contractions coming closer together until finally the midwife had him put to bed after nightfall.

Porthos had briefly celebrated Aramis loosing on his bet as how long the labor would be but as the midnight hour came and went his mirth was lost too since his own guess had been wrong!.

Finally in the early hours of the morning d'Artagnan pushed the new Pup into the world collapsing heavily against Athos in exhaustion as his mate both laughed and cried at the sight of the new born wailing loud and lustily showing a fine set of lungs with the angry cries!.

"An Alphon, a very healthy Alphon" the Midwife declared cutting the cord and laying him into the towel Constance had ready for him 

"Oh he looks like you Athos" she said as she handed the Pup to the awaiting parents, d'Artagnan eagerly taking him and kissing his forehead 

"Hello little Nicky, I'm very happy to meet you at last"

"Nicky is it?" Constance asked beaming at the happy parents 

"Nicholas Raoul" Athos replied wiping his eyes with one hand while holding the impossibly small hand of his new Alphon then jumped as d'Artagnan gave a groan 

"Just the after birth" the Midwife said "Hows about you go and get that there Pup washed while I deal with this?".

While d'Artagnan was delivered of the after birth, cleaned up and checked over by the midwife to ensure his bleeding was normal and not too heavy and then settled back into a clean bed, Constance helped Athos wash Nicky and dress him and then took him down to the training yard to meet the sleepy awaiting Musketeers, Brielle and Alexis had been long ago put to bed in one of the quarters and would have to wait until morning to meet their new sibling, however a cheer erupted through out the garrison as Athos presented little Nicky to them.

"He's a bit o'alright ain'e" Porthos said chucking the Pup under the chin 

"Plus Five livre our way from Brujon I believe!" Aramis dryly said making the young Musketeer groan   
"Told yer it was a male!" Porthos said "D'Art was fit t'burst wit' 'im!"

"Luckily for you I'm too tired to bother asking about this!" Athos said rocking Nicky gently in his arms "However if I hear anything of it in the morning................"

"Or I do!" Constance growled menacingly 

"I don't know what you mean!" Aramis said with an angelic smile on his face   
"Don't suppose I can have a hold of the lil'un?" Porthos asked, at Athos's protective growl he raised his hands in surrender backing away, right now Athos was bear with a cub only a fool would seek to provoke him!.

 

Alexis and Brielle awoke at their usual time (Shortly after dawn), and as a party had been going on since the birth despite how tired the Musketeers were having been determined to (Wet the Pups head) as it were and celebrate the birth, they were quickly taken up to their parents and introduced to Nicky who had just had his first feed at d'Artagnan's breast.

"He's so little" Alexis said running a chubby hand over Nicky's cheek, he and Brielle snuggled up in bed with d'Artagnan, Athos sitting besides them his chest puffed up with pride at the sight of his pack 

"Whys he all red?" Brielle asked frowning at the redness of Nicky's skin

"All Pups and babies are like that at birth, but it'll fade" d'Artagnan said kissing her head 

"My fingers bigger than his hand!" Alexis exclaimed in wonder "Were we this small Oman?"

"Yes you were" d'Artagnan confirmed "And your Aphan was scared of holding you in case you broke!" he grinned at Athos who gave a glare back 

"We can help take care of him" Brielle said "We can teach him how to play and everything!" 

"I'm sure you will" Athos said giving them a proud smile "And your Oman will need plenty of help looking after Nicky and will need a lot of rest so you'll have to be on your best behavior and be quiet when Nicky and he are sleeping, can you do that?"

The twins nodded their heads enthuseastically and placed kisses on d'Artagnan's cheeks and Nicky's   
"Don't worry little Alphrer we'll look after you" Brielle said 

"We'll have you riding ponys with us fighting soldiers soon!" Alexis added "We'll have lots of fun together!"

"And we'll never get a moments peace again!" d'Artagnan sighed giving Athos a tired and wry smile, the Alpha grinned back just as tired himself but too elated to care

"I wouldn't have it any other way".


End file.
